Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose Partie 3
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Poséidon a enlevé Athéna en jurant de ravager l'humanité entière ! Les Spectres et les Chevaliers, toujours en trève, décident de s'allier pour trouver l'entrée du Royaume Sous-Marin afin d'engager des pourparlers avec le Dieu des Mers. Les recherches vont conduire Albafica, Minos, Aiacos, Rhadamanthe et Sarpédon à Knossos... un lointain Knossos...
1. Chapter 1

**Attention, attention ! Cher Lecteur, si tu n'as pas lu les parties 1 et 2, tu ne vas rien comprendre du tout !  
**

* * *

 _Quelques siècles auparavant…_

Face à moi s'étendaient les limbes qui m'accompagnaient depuis toujours. Les brumes de la mort.  
Mon cœur les connaissaient depuis des temps reculés, à une époque où je franchissais la frontière de l'après-vie pour la première fois, non en tant que Juge des Enfers mais en tant qu'homme. Une vie qui me semblait ne jamais avoir été la mienne.

\- Minos !

Je me tournai et vis Rhadamanthe courir à ma rencontre sous les traits d'un enfant. Ne réagissant pas, je regardai cette projection de mon passé approcher puis me traverser et rejoindre une autre personne dans mon dos.

\- Je crois que Mère prépare quelque chose pour l'anniversaire d'Astérion.  
\- Je n'aime pas les cérémonies. Trop de monde, répondit une voix dont le souvenir tendait à m'agacer.  
Le garçon qu'accompagnait Rhadamanthe avait tout d'un être futile, il avait pourtant été une partie de moi bien avant que la guerre entre Athéna et Hadès n'éclate. Parfois, j'avais encore peine à le croire.  
A cette époque, Rhadamanthe et moi étions frères. Je ne saurais dire si nous l'étions par les liens du sang, car je n'avais jamais entendu parler de notre père, mais nous avions grandi ensemble sur les terres de Crète et passé de longues années à observer le monde côte à côte.  
Astérion, l'homme qui nous avait élevé, était aussi le Roi. Je crois que j'étais ce qu'on appelait un héritier bâtard.  
Ma mère, Europe, était d'une beauté délicate. Convoitée par les dieux, prétendaient certains. Elle avait été princesse phénicienne avant de trouver refuge en Crète, et moi-même n'avais jamais levé le voile sur son histoire. Les gens se plaisaient à penser que les divinités avaient tracé son chemin et qu'il fallait s'en remettre à leur jugement. Ceci justifiant cela. Ce que je savais, c'était qu'Astérion avait été fou amoureux d'elle, et faute de descendance, nous avait pris sous son aile comme ses propres enfants. Vertueuse et de bon conseil, elle nous avait probablement aimé plus que tout et s'était évertuée à nous protéger de la noirceur des hommes.  
 _Minos_ , m'avait-elle dit un jour. _Minos, prends bien garde. Une fois couronné Roi, tu te retrouveras seul, mon fils. Ceux qui autrefois marchaient à tes côtés ne verront qu'une opportunité d'approcher le pouvoir et pourraient bien se retourner contre toi quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Tu n'auras confiance ni en tes suivantes, ni en tes sujets, ni même en tes frères. Minos, n'oublie jamais que tous chercheront à t'influencer. Tous chercheront à te manipuler._  
Elle fut retrouvée morte deux jours plus tard, étouffée dans son lit. On ne retrouva jamais l'assassin, mais le visage du vieux Roi s'était creusé de rides et je ne le revis jamais plus sourire.

* * *

Mon passé diffus se propageait tel une poudreuse de souvenirs. L'anniversaire que j'avais passé seul au sommet du Mont Ida, des gens que je ne reconnaissais plus, les journées passées à regarder des hommes bâtir de vastes temples à flanc du palais, les cadeaux empoisonnés de nobles espérant que leur fille trouve grâce à mes yeux, les côtes désertes de la mer Egée.  
Les années défilaient. Rhadamanthe et moi avions peut-être tous deux fêté mon seizième printemps et cette époque voyait nos disputes devenir de plus en plus fréquentes. Je ne pense pas que mon frère eut un jour jalousé ma couronne. Il était droit et juste, mais la perte d'Europe avait changé l'enfant insouciant en mur de glace. Quant à Sarpédon, il n'existait que pour me contrarier.

* * *

Mon frère Rhadamanthe. La seule personne que j'ai toujours connue. Il était là quand je suis venu au monde, à mes côtés à mesure que nous grandissions ensemble à Knossos. Il a pansé mes écorchures, me faisait la lecture quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, se rendait même publiquement coupable de fautes dont j'étais l'unique responsable et ce pour me couvrir. Il m'a accompagné mieux que quiconque, et j'ai été le premier à lui tourner le dos pour quelques bagatelles.  
Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait, il n'a pas cessé de surveiller mes arrières. N'a pas cessé de croire en ce Roi trop immature pour comprendre ce qui était bon pour lui. Parfois, j'ai honte de réaliser qu'il se souvient encore de cette époque révolue et de nos querelles sans fondements. Il est des nuits où je me rappelle du temps passé l'un avec l'autre en Crète. La vie avait encore tant à nous offrir et nous étions si jeunes. Une chose est sûre, je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui sans Rhadamanthe. Sans la plupart de mon entourage non plus d'ailleurs, mais mon aîné m'a peut-être enseigné bien malgré lui des leçons fondamentales que je n'oublierai jamais. L'honneur, la prise de conscience, la force de protéger et d'assumer son devoir.  
A mesure que le temps passait, j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de lui et du sang qui nous unissait encore. Nos liens riment-t-ils encore à quelque chose après la mort et une errance éternelle dans le royaume d'en-dessous ? Nous n'étions probablement devenus l'un pour l'autre que le cadre étrange d'un passé vague et ponctué d'échecs. Une fenêtre familière sur ce qu'était notre vie originelle. Le genre de fenêtre à laquelle on ne prête même plus attention.  
Au fond, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce que Rhadamanthe pensait de moi toutes ces années. S'il me regardait encore, me considérait encore comme son frère… je ne saurais le dire. Il est de ces gens parfois agaçants mais que l'on sait plus sage que nous. Plus clairvoyant peut-être. Plus lucide sans doute, car son sang-froid est une vertu que j'admire. De tous, je sais que je peux compter sur son soutien, et il est pour moi inestimable.  
Il reste pourtant l'une des personnes les plus nébuleuses que je connaisse mais mon plus précieux allié aujourd'hui encore.

* * *

Sarpédon est mon petit frère de Knossos. Si j'ai passé une partie de ma jeunesse à jouer quelques fois avec lui et Rhadamanthe, sa bizarrerie l'a vite éloigné et je n'ai pas cherché à le rattraper. Je le pensais différent, étrange, cachant ses véritables intentions. Il me mettait à la fois mal à l'aise et hors de moi.  
Après l'avoir envoyé respirer le bon air de la campagne chez notre oncle, je ne pensais pas que je ne le reverrai que des milliers d'années plus tard si déterminé. Comme quoi le passé nous rattrape toujours, et pas forcément de la façon à laquelle on s'attendait le plus.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire à son sujet. C'est comme retrouver un inconnu. Dans mes souvenirs, un garçonnet timide me devant obéissance ici, un type en fin de croissance qui se la ramène sauvagement et qui a même le toupet de s'en prendre à mon maître. Parfois, j'ai envie de l'étrangler.  
Rhadamanthe dirait que ce sont des émotions normales de frère à frère.  
Et ce connard aurait raison.  
Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Sarpédon, car son retour est un bonheur que je n'attendais plus. Grâce à lui, les frères sont à nouveau au complet et ensemble, rien ne nous résiste.

* * *

A l'époque de Knossos, nous nous battions tous les trois pour l'amour d'un garçon dont j'avais depuis longtemps oublié le visage et le son de la voix. J'avais oublié qui il était, son nom, ce qui l'avait rendu si différent à mes yeux...  
Le conseil de ma mère avait déjà pénétré ma peau et m'avait rendu distant, méfiant de tous. Mon esprit possessif s'était envenimé dans l'attente d'une hypothétique trahison. Je voyais la perfidie où il n'y en avait point, je sentais les regards chaleureux comme autant de brûlures dans le dos, et dans chaque main m'attendait un couteau.  
Tuer avant d'être tué. J'étais prêt à ne jamais me laisser manipuler.  
Quand le vieux Astérion me céda la place, rongé par la fatigue et la solitude, j'écartai mes frères du pouvoir. Bien que reconnaissant la valeur de Rhadamanthe, nos querelles personnelles avaient atteint le point de cassure et nous avions fini par nous ignorer. _Il ne serait pas le premier à me nuire._  
Rhadamanthe m'avait épaulé à maintes reprises, et la majorité des îles grecques et des côtes asiatiques voyait en nous deux héros civilisateurs et la promesse d'un royaume fort. Malgré notre jeune âge, il était sage et réfléchi, sans doute plus que je ne l'étais. Aussi ne fus-je pas surpris de le voir se détourner de moi et s'exiler sans m'en tenir rigueur. Ce jour-là, je ne me doutais pas que je ne le reverrai jamais plus.  
Le Rhadamanthe que je connus après ma mort n'était plus qu'un reflet altéré de ma vie antérieure.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait toujours. Le Roi Minos entra dans la légende comme tant d'autres avant lui. Réprimant l'injustice, gouvernant avec bon sens jusqu'à sa vingt-troisième année.

\- Plus à gauche. La lumière du jour doit coïncider à l'heure exacte.  
\- Bien, Mon Seigneur.  
L'homme abaissa tout de même ses pinceaux et regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi peindre ces griffons sans ailes ?  
Sans même lui accorder mon attention, un sourire insidieux étira mes lèvres tandis que je scrutais la lande au loin, par-delà ma cité et les champs fertiles.  
\- Dis-moi, Méphilis...  
Je me retournai et l'autre se raidit aussitôt en balbutiant.  
\- Ma...Majesté ?  
\- Qu'es-tu en train de représenter, au juste ?  
\- Un... griffon, Seigneur Minos, répondit-il hébété.  
L'artiste tressaillit sur ses vieux os lorsque je lui ris au nez. Il regarda péniblement autour de lui, désarmé et confus.  
\- Les peintres de la Cour sont-ils donc tous aussi ignorants ? dis-je en m'avançant.  
Ne sachant quoi répondre, l'homme recula sans me perdre des yeux et retint son souffle lorsque je m'arrêtai face au mur près du trône.  
\- La tête d'aigle, commençai-je en désignant l'esquisse crayonnée de la façade. Elle représente celui qui m'a légué le pouvoir, le Seigneur Zeus.  
Je descendis l'index le long du dos de l'animal.  
\- Et le corps du lion, qui représente le Roi. Le griffon est le symbole des monarques.  
Lui jetant un regard acéré, je me détournai du mur et allai m'installer sur le siège royal.  
\- Astérion ne vous a pas appris cela ?  
\- Mais Monseigneur, insista-t-il, ces créatures ont toujours été représentées ailées.  
Mon soupir d'ennui ne dû lui présager rien de bon, car il retourna immédiatement travailler sur la fresque du palais. J'écoutais le frottement de ses pinceaux sur le mur en fixant le dallage à mes pieds.  
\- Méphilis...  
Il se figea à l'instant même.  
\- Les ailes du griffon représentent une liberté que je n'aurai jamais.  
Je tournai la tête et lui adressai un sourire.  
\- A défaut d'être un gardien du ciel, je garderai depuis Knossos mon peuple tout entier, et peut-être une fois mon heure venue me sera-t-il permis de m'envoler vers notre Seigneur.

* * *

\- Seigneur Minos, vous ne pouvez quitter la cité comme bon vous semble !  
Je ne supportais pas ces dames de beauté qu'Astérion faisait entrer à la Cour. Les avoir constamment sur mon dos à me regarder de biais avait, je crois, de quoi me rendre malade. Devais-je vraiment me justifier auprès de ces bécasses bonnes qu'à être regardées ? C'est en me posant ce genre de questions que je m'entendais la plupart du temps répondre malgré tout.  
\- Personne ne s'apercevra de rien, répondis-je en accélérant le pas, le visage dissimulé sous une cape. Père s'occupera du trône en mon absence.  
\- Mais Monseigneur, poursuivit l'une d'elles, les festivités données en votre honneur vont…  
Je refermai la porte derrière moi avant d'en entendre plus et descendis me mêler à la foule. Méconnaissable au milieu du peuple, seules les longues mèches blanches qui cascadaient le long de mes joues auraient pu trahir mon identité. Fort heureusement, le marché était comme toujours très animé et les gens ne prenaient même pas la peine de faire attention à ce qui les entouraient. Ainsi traversais-je Knossos tête baissée tel un étranger sous le couvert de la nuit.

Tous les ans la même rengaine depuis mon couronnement. C'était mon anniversaire, et l'on s'attendait comme toujours à ce que je m'investisse pour célébrer par la même occasion l'arrivée du printemps. Les plus nobles venaient de loin dans l'espoir de me rencontrer et me souffler tout bas leurs inintéressantes anecdotes de l'année, quand ce n'était pas pour me parler « subtilement » de leurs filles.

Je ne supportais pas tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à des cérémonies. Surtout quand j'en étais le point central. Les puissants m'agaçaient, les plus modestes me cassaient les oreilles, mes conseillers me harcelaient.

J'avais besoin de respirer loin de la ville.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

Les précédentes fois, j'avais fait le voyage et étais monté au sommet du Mont Ida avec mon frère aîné. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous étions venus chercher à cet endroit précis, mais nous nous étions toujours assis sur le même flanc de la montagne et avions contemplé en silence la mer de Crète qui se fondait dans la brume lointaine.  
Lorsque je m'assis à cette même place qu'un an plus tôt, la solitude se fit quelque peu désagréable et je crois que Rhadamanthe me manqua à cet instant.  
Je me pris à imaginer ce qu'il était devenu depuis que je l'avais écarté de notre pays, me demandant s'il était heureux ou même simplement en vie. S'il m'en voulait.

Quand mes réserves d'eau et de nourriture vinrent à manquer, je quittai mon perchoir au sommet du royaume et redescendis le pic jusqu'au petit village d'Anoghia pour me ravitailler avant de rentrer à Knossos.

Bien qu'ayant tous entendu parler du Roi Minos, les gens d'ici ne m'avaient probablement jamais vu et ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que je passe par chez eux, aussi puis-je me balader à ma guise, mon capuchon rabattu sur les épaules.  
Cependant, ce que j'entendais à chaque coin de rue me fit monter l'amertume à la bouche. Mensonges, hypocrisie et sournoiseries jalonnaient les rues bien plus que les nobles vertus que je me devais de défendre. Les hommes étaient pleins d'orgueil, les femmes distillaient leur venin et se faisaient passer pour ce qu'elles n'étaient pas.

Mère disait souvent qu'une fois Roi, je serai seul. Que rien ne me permettrait d'échapper à ce destin. Et ce jour-là, me sentant si étranger parmi les miens, je compris qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

Le chat qui m'avait été offert quand j'étais jeune fut retrouvé mort un matin, terrassé par la maladie. Ce qui me surprit fut l'émotion qui m'étreignit à cette nouvelle alors que j'avais presque oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cet animal.

Dans un état un peu second –et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je me demandai tout au long de la journée si l'homme ne s'attachait aux choses que parce qu'elles le rattachent en retour à des souvenirs.  
C'est en songeant à cela que je demandai à ne pas être dérangé ce même soir.

Les jardins du palais commençaient à revêtir les chaudes couleurs de l'automne et le soleil couchant illuminait les rouges et les ocres riches des arbustes. Je venais faire le deuil d'un infime fragment de mon enfance sans même le savoir, ne sachant ce que je recherchais à travers la solitude.  
Une odeur épicée flottait au-dessus de Knossos. A en croire mes oreilles, de la musique égayait la place du marché et je pouvais aussi entendre les gens circuler et se parler au niveau inférieur, par-delà les murailles.

Je tournai la tête vers l'arbre par lequel j'avais pris l'habitude de m'échapper de l'enceinte du palais. Il n'était pas bien haut mais permettait à un jeune un tant soit peu agile d'atteindre le sommet des murets. Ainsi perché, je m'accoudai cette fois-ci et observai simplement ma ville dans la lumière déclinante, laissant mes yeux vagabonder d'un individu à l'autre.

Tous se ressemblaient.

Tous, sauf celui sur qui mon regard se figea. La plus ravissante des créatures, un garçon si radieux qu'il semblait nous avoir été offert par les Dieux. Milétos.  
Il dansait avec un petit groupe entre les piliers d'un promontoire, le long de l'artère principale, captivant les passants de par sa beauté. La musique l'accompagnait plus qu'il n'accompagnait la musique, comme si elle eut été écrite pour lui.  
Il fit un tour sur lui-même et mon cœur se souleva. Le voile blanc de sa tenue révélait subtilement son teint de porcelaine et la grâce de chacun de ses mouvements. Ses pieds nus étaient de la plus exquise délicatesse, ses cheveux oscillants entre le doux bleu de la mer et du ciel, ses yeux deux perles sombres aux reflets de saphir.

Je le contemplai longuement depuis ma muraille, le rêvant une fois encore à mes côtés, m'appartenant. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, la chaleur de son corps dénudé sous mes doigts.  
Un frisson brûlant me traversa de part en part.

Je redescendis de l'arbre peu après, l'esprit engourdis.

Milétos ne suscitait aucun souvenir en moi, alors pourquoi cet attachement démesuré ?

* * *

Lorsque l'hiver vint geler les landes de Crète, j'entrai officiellement en guerre contre deux nations différentes. Knossos se vida d'une grande partie des hommes valides, et tous furent envoyés composer les flottes de chacune des villes côtières. Je laissai à mon père Astérion la charge du trône pendant mon absence et combattis aux côtés de mes hommes en Grèce puis dans de nombreuses colonies de l'Est, ouvrant la voie vers les contrées d'Asie centrale.

J'ordonnai dans un même souffle aux patries d'Egée Méridionale de patrouiller sur la mer et opposer résistance à tout navire pirate, défendant mon peuple sur tous les fronts.

Au bout de trois ans, les Minoens s'étaient étendus dans tout l'archipel, sur les côtes Africaines et jusqu'en Orient. Nos frontières avaient doublé de largeur, mettant à ma disposition un plus grand nombre d'avant-postes et d'unités. Nous n'avions jamais été plus puissants.  
Les nations tombées à genoux avaient toutes accepté leur nouveau monarque et l'on commença à énoncer mon nom et celui de mon frère un peu partout. De grandes fresques contaient les exploits des deux héros civilisateurs et de la noblesse avec laquelle ils gouvernaient.

Où qu'il soit, Rhadamanthe entendait-il les échos de ma grandeur ? De la façon avec laquelle je poursuivais notre légende commune ? Me pardonnerait-il un jour ?

* * *

Je passai ma vingt-deuxième année à Knossos. Il faisait bon de rentrer, mais je me sentais comme dans une cage. Mes journées se résumaient à gérer nos colonies depuis le palais, recevoir moult ambassadeurs et autres régents, régler les problèmes intestinaux de l'empire sans oublier mes hommes, ici, en Crète.

La saison des récoltes de safran battait son plein et le commerce allait bon train. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être moi-même happé dans un cycle infernal qui se déroulait plus vite que je n'analysais.  
Astérion insistait pourtant et n'hésitait pas à m'envoyer des poignées de conseillers pour m'épauler. Selon lui, je ne devais en aucun cas baisser les bras ou prendre du repos, car tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Et quand le vieux décidait de dévier le sermon, c'était la plupart du temps pour me reprocher de ne pas encore être marié. Comme si j'avais passé ces dernières années à simplement me tourner les pouces.

J'étouffais.

Les jours se firent plus longs au retour du printemps. Cette pression m'aurait peut-être effectivement moins pesé si j'avais eu l'appui d'une Reine, mais ma mère était morte et la seule personne que je désirais avait déserté la ville.  
Le visage de Milétos hantait toujours mes rêves. Quand il arrivait que la Cour reçoive des danseurs et danseuses, c'était lui que j'imaginais onduler face à moi, dans ses vêtements blancs.  
Une nuit, je voulus sortir du palais, fuir de Knossos où je me sentais si seul et partir à sa recherche, quand bien même je ne savais où le chercher et que la Crète abritait de nombreux hameaux perdus.  
J'étais resté finalement dans mon lit, réalisant amèrement que l'exil de mes frères n'avait pour ainsi dire servi à rien si Milétos ne me revenait pas.

Les moissons passèrent. Un matin, Astérion vint confirmer mes soupçons : la Sicile nous déclarait la guerre et je dus envoyer de nouveau mes troupes combattre sur le front.  
\- Cette bataille est gagnée d'avance, me dit le vieil homme en se penchant sur notre table de logistique. S'attaquer à toi maintenant est pure folie.  
Je ne répondis pas, faisant le tour de la pièce et détaillant du regard les griffons peints sans ailes le long des murs.  
\- Avec ta permission, mon fils, je vais tenter de dissuader le Roi de poursuivre cette guerre insensée.  
\- Soit. Mais qu'il se décide rapidement s'il ne veut pas que mes hommes déferlent sur lui.  
L'été de cette année frappait particulièrement fort. Milétos n'était pas revenu et je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans un rythme de vie où je n'existais plus en tant que Minos mais en tant que Roi. L'espoir me fanait entre les doigts. Bon nombre d'assassins avaient quant à eux déjà essayé de me tordre le cou dans la nuit, sans grand succès. Je m'étais fait très tôt la promesse de ne jamais me laisser manipuler, ne jamais laisser un autre me passer devant, et les meurtriers furent enfermés dans les labyrinthes souterrains du palais.

Un après-midi de fête, durant la célébration des récoltes estivales, je profitai de l'absence d'Astérion pour m'éclipser par-dessus le muret du jardin, caché sous ma cape. Bien que la foule ne manqua pas de me mettre mal à l'aise, l'avenue du marché m'émerveilla de par sa richesse. Des fruits et légumes de toutes les couleurs étaient entreposés dans des paniers tressés, côtoyant nos meilleures épices. Des cracheurs de feu d'Orient avaient fait le chemin jusqu'ici et se donnaient en spectacle où l'espace le leur permettait. Des artistes itinérants façonnaient d'élégantes sculptures d'argile ou taillaient le bois sur leurs établis et des oiseaux aux plumes chatoyantes garnissaient une grande partie des étalages sous les toiles tirées en parasols. La musique Crétoise rythmait les rues tant et si bien que j'oubliai un instant mes problèmes, plus désireux que jamais de ne pas voir la nuit tomber.

Je descendis puis remontai l'allée de l'autre côté du palais, où l'animation cédait la place à un calme plus conventionnel. Là, des marchands au visage buriné vendaient tout un tas de plantes médicinales ou de grigris destinés à attirer les bonnes grâces des Dieux. J'avançais tête baissée quand une voix de femme m'interpella.  
\- Notre bon Roi désire-t-il que je lise pour lui l'avenir funèbre qui lui est réservé ?  
Figé sur place, je tournai lentement la tête vers cette dame d'âge mûr qui ne pouvait que s'adresser à moi et qui m'avait reconnu malgré le capuchon.  
Vêtue modestement, elle ne portait de valeur qu'un collier fièrement porté qui plongeait entre ses seins.  
Je m'approchai d'elle, de crainte qu'elle n'éveille les soupçons en m'appelant une nouvelle fois. Son sourire se fit plus mielleux et elle m'invita à prendre place sur le tabouret face à son étal. Je me sentais terriblement gêné et soudain bien vulnérable. Je ne devais pas oublier que certaines personnes n'attendaient qu'un moment comme celui-ci pour se jeter sur moi et me faire goûter mon propre sang.  
\- Que voulez-vous ? demandai-je à voix basse sur un ton que j'espérais suffisamment cassant.  
\- Moi rien, gloussa la bonne-femme. Mais vous, Monseigneur, que souhaitez-vous savoir ? Je peux lire pour vous ce que les étoiles ne peuvent prédire.  
Je roulai des yeux en retenant un soupir. Bien sûr, il fallait que je tombe sur la folle de Knossos…  
Soudain bien tenté de la piéger à son propre jeu, j'annonçai rapidement :  
\- Où étais-je précisément le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire ?  
A mon grand étonnement, la harpie ouvrit un petit coffret de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et en tira des ossements qu'elle secoua entre ses doigts osseux.  
\- Voyons, marmonna-t-elle après avoir relâché les os sur son établi.  
Les plis de son front se creusèrent mais son sourire ne disparut pas le moins du monde.  
\- Votre Majesté était au sommet du Mont Ida avec le Seigneur Rhadamanthe, élucida-t-elle.  
Je retins une exclamation de surprise. Personne en dehors des gens du palais n'avait jamais su que je sortais de Knossos pour échapper aux festivités. Plus fascinant encore, Rhadamanthe était seul au courant de nos escapades sur la montagne.  
L'étrange femme rit doucement en me voyant si désarmé, récupéra ses ossements et ajouta :  
\- Maintenant que je vous ai convaincu, que voudriez-vous savoir ?  
N'hésitant qu'un instant, je trouvai dans les poches de la cape de quoi payer la vieille et déposai les pièces sur l'établi avec une seule question en tête.  
\- Je veux savoir si le cœur de Milétos m'appartiendra.  
Je rougis en me trouvant parfaitement ridicule et immature, mais Milétos était tout ce qui m'intéressait, et fort heureusement la drôle de femme ne s'embarrassa pas de détails.  
Elle agita ses restes de squelette, les lança vigoureusement et étudia leur disposition un long moment.  
\- Oh, mon bon Roi, me dit-elle après une éternité. Son cœur ne battra que pour vous et il vous sera entièrement dévoué, mais cela ne se produira que de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit.  
\- Comment ? m'exclamai-je en me penchant au-dessus des os éparpillés.  
Mais la vieille se contenta de se murmurer à elle-même, l'air à la fois fascinée et déroutée.  
Quand je compris que je ne pourrai rien tirer de plus de cette hurluberlue, je me levai et, rabattant un peu plus la capuche sur ma tête, je me détournai de la « boutique » de voyance.  
\- Seigneur Minos, me retint-elle alors. Je dois vous mettre en garde contre les dernières personnes que vous chérissez. Vos étoiles ne laissent planer aucun doute : vous allez mourir et endurer mille tourments.  
\- Je ne vais pas mourir, lui assurai-je en riant doucement.  
Après tout, les personnes qui m'étaient chères n'étaient plus là. J'étais seul. Pourtant la femme aux ossements me répéta :  
\- Méfiez-vous, mon jeune Seigneur…  
C'est quelque peu agacé par cette farce morbide que je rentrai au palais sur l'heure. J'y trouvai Astérion, la barbe drue et le teint délavé. Il était finalement rentré de son passage en Sicile, fatigué mais le regard déterminé.  
\- Le Roi veut te rencontrer afin de discuter d'une trêve et d'un potentiel accord de non-agression. Tu dois te rendre à Kamikos, en Agrigente, où un conseil t'attend.

Je devais donc quitter la ville au plus tôt.

Ce même soir à la veille du départ, étendu sur mon lit, je repensai à cette journée et tirai du meuble près de moi mon unique trésor : un ruban tressé que Milétos m'avait offert il y a longtemps. Caressant du doigt le tissu, je resongeai à ce que m'avait dit la folle aux prémonitions.  
Elle m'avait assuré que j'aurai son affection tôt ou tard, et quand bien même j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler à cet instant et contempler son visage, la promesse d'être un jour lié à lui valait bien une éternité à l'attendre.

* * *

Je partis le lendemain aux aurores, accompagné d'Astérion qui tenait à m'épauler. Son soutien m'était précieux.  
En m'éloignant sur le sentier ce matin-là, je tournai une dernière fois la tête vers ma cité florissante, ma majestueuse maison.  
 _Je reviendrai, Knossos, Milétos._

* * *

Un soleil de plomb marquait le jour de mon assassinat. Parfois, je pouvais encore le sentir mordre ma chair et me tourner la tête. J'avais été convié loin de chez moi. Une histoire d'alliance avec un Roi Sicilien contre lequel j'étais en guerre depuis que ma renommée lui faisait ombrage.  
Astérion m'avait accompagné, et je ne m'étais pas douté un instant de mon erreur.  
 _"Minos, prends bien garde. Une fois couronné Roi, tu te retrouveras seul."_  
L'avertissement de ma mère résonnait sinistrement en moi tandis qu'on m'égorgeait dans mon bain.  
Je n'avais rien vu venir.  
Ce que je vis avant de mourir, en revanche, fut le visage du meurtrier.  
Quelque chose en moi se figea.  
 _Ce visage..._  
 _Albafica._  
Non. Ce n'était pas lui, réalisai-je. C'était le garçon que j'avais aimé.

* * *

J'étais assassiné pour une raison qui me laissait de marbre. Le Roi de Sicile n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me rencontrer et m'avait fait tuer en chemin, se servant de mon père, que la folie rongeait depuis la mort de ma mère et de la rancœur de Milétos.  
A cet instant où mes yeux se voilaient, je compris qu'il avait aussi fait étouffer Europe avant moi. Toutes ces années passées aux côtés d'une femme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé avait probablement gangrené son coeur. Astérion n'avait jamais possédé ce qu'il avait si ardemment désiré, et Rhadamanthe , Sarpédon et moi ne représentions qu'un éternel rappel de son échec.  
Avait-il projeté de me tuer depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de ma mère ?  
Tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance et je me moquais de ce qu'un homme pouvait faire par désespoir. Ce n'était plus mon histoire.  
Mais ce visage...  
Les longs cheveux du garçon cascadaient sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se pencha sur le corps inerte de Minos. Impossible de me souvenir de qui il était, mais il avait très certainement été commandité par le vieux pour faire le sale travail, après quoi il ne pouvait qu'avoir touché une somme insensée et s'en être allé vivre par-delà la mer, les mains souillées du sang d'un Roi.  
Quand le monde autour de moi redevint tangible, j'avais la gorge sèche et l'esprit embrumé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas songé à qui j'étais. Mais d'un bout à l'autre, ma vie n'était qu'ironie aigre en bouche.  
Ceci était mon monde. Je n'appartenais à aucun autre.  
Je suis le Juge de la Noblesse des neuf Enfers. Je suis Minos, le Griffon ailé.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mois de Mars**

Les semaines s'écoulent, laissant l'automne s'achever, l'hiver passer, puis le printemps prendre le relais. La paix instaurée entre les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Spectres d'Hadès est toujours d'actualité. Sur l'Ile aménagée vit une majorité de Spectres. Cependant, quelques Guerriers ont pris le risque de s'installer également, las de se dissimuler sans cesses aux yeux des Hommes et ravis d'avoir un lieu où ils peuvent librement circuler sans avoir besoin de se cacher. Une prise de risque qui s'est révélée payante, car au fur et à mesure des semaines qui passent, la méfiance se transforme en amitié. Ainsi, il n'est pas rare de voir un « sbire du Seigneur des Enfers » inviter un « larbin d'Athéna » pour aller boire un verre, et inversement.

Au sommet de l'Ile se dresse la Villa où vit le Juge des Enfers Minos en compagnie de ses trois frères et d'Albafica. Ce dernier a parfois encore du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Lorsqu'il se rend dans les magasins de l'Ile pour faire quelques courses, les Spectres lui donnent du « Sire Albafica » parce qu'il est l'amant du Général Minos à qui ils doivent obéissance. Le beau jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir à chaque fois gêné par cette interpellation, ne s'estimant pas au-dessus d'eux. Il a également l'impression que tous ces êtres seraient beaucoup moins respectueux si Minos venait à le plaquer. Même s'il adore vivre à la Villa, Albafica continue de s'inquiéter au sujet de l'avenir, se demandant à quel moment le Griffon se lassera de lui et ce qu'il fera à ce moment-là. Restera-t-il tout de même à la Villa qui contient toutes ses affaires ? Retournera-t-il vivre sur le continent de la Grèce ? Bien sûr, le jeune homme a conscience qu'il se fait peut-être des idées. Minos ne se plaint pas de cette vie de couple qui les lie et de la routine, loin d'être désagréable, qui s'est instaurée entre eux… mais jusqu'à quel point apprécie-t-il cette existence ? Par deux fois, Albafica a encore osé avouer ses sentiments au Spectre du Griffon, sans que celui-ci réponde, comme si le beau jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de profiter du moment présent en priant pour qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

 **Samedi Fin d'Après Midi**

Il pleut depuis tôt ce matin, mais cette averse ininterrompue n'empêche pas Sarpédon de se rendre, comme presque tous les jours, sur la tombe de Milétos. Ces dernières semaines, il a beau être resté à la Villa en compagnie de ses frères, il ne s'est pas spécialement rapproché d'eux. Le rouquin est resté très secret, très refermé sur lui-même et très solitaire.

Loin de se soucier de l'eau qui se déverse sur lui, Sarpédon fixe d'un air un peu absent la pierre tombale qui se dresse à ses pieds. Un trouble l'envahit depuis quelque temps… En effet, pour sa plus grande surprise, Milétos ne lui manque pas tant que ça en réalité. Il lui est même arrivé plusieurs fois de ne pas venir rendre visite au défunt, sans que cela lui pèse sur le cœur.

 _Peut-être dois-je me rendre à l'évidence. Il semblerait que j'aimais plus un souvenir de Milétos, plus que Milétos tel qu'il est revenu._

Le jeune homme baisse la tête en pressant sa main contre son cœur.

 _Ou alors, j'ai fait très rapidement ce que les humains appellent « deuil »._

Avec un léger soupir, il se détourne de la tombe et suit les pavés blancs installés par Albafica qui lui font traverser le jardin jusqu'à la villa.

Une fois à l'abri, Sarpédon active son Energie qui le sèche immédiatement. Il prendre la direction de la chambre de Rhadamanthe, dans l'intention de lui emprunter un ou deux livres, lorsqu'une forme noire jaillit dans le couloir :

\- Ah, te voilà !

\- Aiac… ?

Son frère lui attrape le poignet et l'entraine dans sa chambre :

\- Viens ! J'ai reçu un nouveau jeu et c'est bien plus drôle à deux !

Trop éberlué, le rouquin ne songe même pas à protester et se retrouve bientôt dans l'espace privé du Spectre de Garuda. Pendant un instant, Sarpédon se demande s'il ne vient pas d'être téléporté dans le rayon multimédia d'un grand magasin les murs sont recouverts de posters de GTA, Final Fantasy, Assassin's Creed, Skyrim et autres World of Warcraft. Un Pokédex regroupant tous les Pokémons de tous les jeux vidéo sortis à ce jour trône en équilibre instable sur la tour d'un ordinateur, lui-même côtoyant un ordinateur portable. Des piles de jeux vidéo envahissent sol, étagères, bureau… Dans un coin, trois grands cartons dégueulent littéralement de dvd. Sous le linge sale jeté par terre, le rouquin remarque la collection de toutes les consoles de salon et portables qui sont sorties depuis les trente dernières années. Un énorme écran plat est installé contre le mur et relié à la dernière Xbox.

 _…_ _ça… ça change de la chambre de Rhadamanthe qui est toujours bien propre, bien soignée où il n'y a pas un seul livre qui dépasse…_

\- Tient, prend ça !

Tiré de sa contemplation, Sarpédon baisse les yeux sur la fausse guitare, branchée à la console, qu'Aiacos vient de lui mettre dans les mains et se surprend à écouter attentivement les explications de son frère sur la façon de jouer.

 _Appuyer sur les bons boutons au bon moment, d'accord._

Ravi d'avoir un partenaire, Aiacos s'empare de la seconde guitare-jouet et lance le jeu.

Concentré, le rouquin ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux, bougeant rapidement ses doigts sur la manette et oubliant ses tracas au sujet de Milétos.

Le temps de quelques heures, il n'est plus qu'un jeune homme normal qui s'amuse en compagnie de son frère.

\- Un dernier morceau et après on va manger en ville ? Le bar-restaurant vient d'ouvrir ses portes.

Sans réfléchir, Sarpédon acquiesce, le sourire aux lèvres. En compagnie d'Aiacos, il se sent bien et comme quelqu'un de normal. Il ne se sent pas jugé. Un sentiment qui lui est inconnu et qu'à présent il savoure avec délectation.

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Aiacos vient me chercher pour me proposer de jouer, de regarder des films, ou même qu'il m'accompagne carrément lorsque je sors de la Villa. Les autres acceptent ma présence là où lui semble chercher à me distraire._

Une fois la partie terminée, Aiacos jette triomphalement sa manette sur le lit :

\- C'était génial ! Pas vrai, Sarpy ?

Le rouquin hoche simplement la tête, déclenchant un sourire ravi chez son interlocuteur qui attrape son blouson pendu à la poignée de la fenêtre.

Ensemble, ils quittent la chambre. Sarpédon observe son frère du coin de l'œil.

 _Pourquoi fait-il ces efforts pour essayer de se rapprocher de moi ? Peut-être a-t-il senti qu'au fond nous nous ressemblons un peu. Son passé est presque aussi douloureux que le mien, il connaît la souffrance et le sentiment d'abandon._

Aiacos ouvre la porte d'entrée à l'instant où Albafica s'apprête visiblement à entrer, dégoulinant de pluie :

\- Salut, Baba !

Le beau jeune homme se dépêche de se mettre à l'abri :

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous sortez par ce temps…

Le Spectre de Garuda met la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête :

\- Si, on descend en ville. On fait la course, Sarpé ? Le dernier arrivé paye les boissons !

\- D'accord ! s'écrie le rouquin en dévalant les marches à flanc de colline, suivi de près par son frère.

Perplexe, Albafica referme doucement la porte et retire ses baskets trempées. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, tout en suspendant son imperméable au porte-manteau.

 _Rhadamanthe ne va pas rentrer avant au moins vingt et une heure, il a une réunion. Et Minos est absent pour encore au moins deux heures._

Habitué par cet emploi du temps quasi quotidien, il gagne la salle de bain contigüe à sa chambre. En quelques secondes, il retire ses vêtements mouillés et s'essuie rapidement, avant d'en enfiler des secs.

 _Il n'y a pas à dire, la pluie c'est agréable… quand on est bien à l'abri et au chaud chez soi !_

Le jeune homme va se préparer un bon thé bien mérité. Puis, il grimpe à l'étage supérieur et débouche directement sur l'une de ses pièces préférées de la maison : le loft. Ici, il a entreposé des affaires à trier et il lui arrive souvent de venir ici simplement pour admirer la vue. Depuis ce perchoir situé en haut de la Villa, et grâce aux nombreuses baies vitrées, il peut voir presque toute l'intégralité de l'Ile, de la ville au pied de la colline et de la mer agitée à cause de la pluie. Les vagues ne sont pas dangereuses… pour le moment.

 _S'il continue à pleuvoir, il faudra songer à mettre des protections afin que les vagues n'engloutissent pas l'Ile._

Albafica se détourne des fenêtres et gagne le centre de la pièce. Posant sa tasse sur la table basse en verre, il s'assoit sur le tapis par terre et ouvre les boîtes devant lui. Il s'agit de toutes les affaires récupérées dans la maison où il vivait autrefois avec Maître Lugonis. Des affaires qu'il a gardé, sans jamais prendre le soin de les trier, durant tout le temps où il a vécu dans sa petite maison. Lorsque les Spectres ont déménagé le contenu de son chez lui pour tout transférer à la Villa, ils ont tout pris, sans rien oublier. En aménageant sa nouvelle demeure avec les affaires de Minos et les siennes, il a quasiment redécouvert ces cartons.

 _C'est vrai que je m'étais contenté de garder ses carnets de notes plus ou moins à portée de main. M'occuper du reste était trop douloureux._

Albafica déballe avec soin les deux premiers cartons. Ils sont sans surprise car ils contiennent ces fameux cahiers qu'il consulte régulièrement. En fredonnant, il les range sur les étagères installées entre les baies vitrées.

 _Depuis le temps, j'ai fait mon deuil. Toutes ces affaires ne sont plus synonyme de tristesse ou regret à présent. Le fait d'avoir une nouvelle vie m'aide aussi beaucoup à me concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir._

Le reste de son thé est presque froid lorsqu'il délaisse les étagères pour revenir s'installer sur le tapis. Un léger rire franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il ouvre un troisième carton.

 _Pourquoi j'ai gardé ça ?_

Le contenu est peu intéressant en réalité : vieux crayons, stylos mâchouillés, gommes usées, taille crayon cassé, papiers inutiles…

 _Bon, il me servira de poubelle. Je devais me sentir vraiment mal pour balancer le contenu de son bureau là-dedans au lieu de toute jeter directement._

Le jeune homme continue son tri en passant au suivant.

 _Oh ! J'ignorais qu'il avait gardé ça !_

Emu, il tourne avec précaution les pochettes plastifiées rangées dans un classeur.

 _Ce sont tous mes dessins d'enfant, tous mes gribouillages…_

Un sourire constant dessiné sur le visage, Albafica empile plusieurs classeurs contenant ses « œuvres » à côté de lui.

 _Je les rangerai tout à l'heure en compagnie des cahiers. Continuons !_

Il jette à nouveau des stylos usagés à la poubelle, ainsi que de vieilles factures. Les classeurs sont bientôt rejoints par un paquet de cartes à jouer, un jeu d'échec et une collection de billes, tandis que jouets cassés, jeux incomplets et figurines trop abimées partent dans le carton-poubelle.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?_

Ses doigts viennent de se refermer autour d'une pochette en tissu à l'intérieur de laquelle il devine un objet dur. Intrigué, il défait les cordons et fait tomber sa trouvaille sur sa paume.

 _Par Zeus ! J'avais oublié son existence alors que je l'ai pourtant porté plusieurs années d'affilées._

Dans sa main repose un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau percée vers la pointe afin de pouvoir passer un cordon pour l'attacher autour du cou.

 _Je m'en souviens… Maître Lugonis disait que je l'avais déjà lorsqu'il m'a trouvé dans sa roseraie. Selon lui, c'est le seul objet en lien avec mes parents biologiques. Est-ce que c'est à ma mère que je ne connais pas du tout ? J'ignore même si elle est Grecque…_

Du bout des doigts, il caresse le bijou.

 _Je ne connais pas bien les familles des pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses… On dirait du Cristal de Roche mais avec des reflets différents. C'est Asmita et Shaka les spécialistes dans ce domaine, je leur apporterai à l'occasion._

Albafica lève le pendentif à la hauteur de ses yeux et observe les jeux de lumière.

 _Peut-être que ça appartient à mon père. A Apollon._

Cette idée le fait grimacer. Après ce qu'il a vécu entre les mains du Dieu des Arts, il n'a guère envie de le porter et de se rappeler constamment ces mauvais souvenirs.

 _C'est idiot comme raisonnement, j'en ai conscience. Je suis en train de songer à ignorer un « présent » des Dieux juste parce qu'Apollon me méprise au plus haut point._

Machinalement, le jeune homme passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ils ont un peu repoussés lors de ces dernières semaines mais sont bien loin d'avoir retrouvé leur longueur d'origine.

 _Non… Je n'ai pas oublié. Peut-être que c'est à ma mère. Peut-être pas. Le doute existe et pour le moment je ne suis pas fier d'être le fils d'Apollon._

Il remet le pendentif dans la pochette et pose celle-ci avec les classeurs.

 _Bon… la suite… C'est quoi, ça ? Des photos ?_

Rangées dans une grande boîte à chaussures, il trouve effectivement plusieurs dizaines de pochettes où sont rangées des photos.

A nouveau souriant, Albafica s'adosse contre le pied du canapé dans son dos et commence à regarder ces instants de vie figés sur papier brillant.

 _Il y en a même que je ne connaissais pas du tout. C'est bien Luco et mon Maître qui sont là, jamais il ne me les avais montrées. Je vais en garder de côté, Luco sera peut-être content de les avoir._

Absorbé par son tri, il en oublie le temps qui passe et allume machinalement la lumière lorsque la nuit tombe, sans prendre réellement conscience de l'obscurité qui est arrivée. C'est la voix de Minos qui le tire de sa bulle intemporelle :

\- Ah, tu es là, Poisson ! Moi qui pensais que tu m'attendrais dans un bain chaud avec un bon café brûlant pour compenser ce temps de merde…

Albafica redresse la tête en regardant son amant arriver dans le loft.

\- Oh, bonsoir Minos.

Il écarquille les yeux en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone :

\- Oh, mince ! Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- C'est pas grave, sourit le Griffon en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Du tri ?

Le jeune homme opine du chef :

\- Je me décide enfin à mettre le nez dans les affaires de mon Maître.

Curieux, le Général d'Hadès observe la boîte ouverte devant le fleuriste :

\- Des photos ?

\- Oui, je les avais oubliées.

Minos plonge la main au milieu du tas trié le plus proche et se met à regarder les images avec un intérêt croissant.

\- C'est toi petit, ça ? Quel adorable bambin !

Les joues empourprées, Albafica reste silencieux et continue méthodiquement son rangement tandis que le Griffon examine l'enfant aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux coupés au carré qui a été capturé par l'objectif :

_ Albafica cueille des roses dans le jardin à 6 ans.

_ Albafica déguisé en Prince d'Orient, 7 ans.

_ Albafica s'entraine à lancer des roses sous l'éclairage d'un coucher de soleil, 10 ans.

Se sentant devenir de plus en plus gaga au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, Minos ne peut s'empêcher de roucouler béatement :

\- Tu étais vraiment un gosse trop mignon. Tu es sûr que Lugonis n'a jamais voulu te tripoter ?

-… me… tripoter… ? répète le jeune homme en espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Oui, de façon intime, tout ça…

\- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?! s'écrie le jeune homme outré en lâchant bruyamment un sac de billes dans la boîte devant lui.

Le Juge des Enfers éclate de rire et ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à le provoquer :

\- Quel innocent Sushi tu fais… Un homme célibataire a forcément des envies, des pulsions et il avait ton joli petit cul sous le nez à chaque instant.

Albafica le fusille du regard. Loin de s'en émouvoir, le Spectre continue à susurrer :

\- Il est bien capable de t'avoir fait des attouchements sans que tu en aies conscience…

\- Certainement pas ! Mon Maître n'était pas un pervers pédophile comme toi !

-… pédophile… ? reprend Minos avec un sourire de chat qui s'apprête à capturer une souris.

\- Oui, pédophile ! Ce n'est pas lui qui s'extasie devant les photos de moi _enfant_ !

\- Mais, innocent Saumon, c'est _lui_ qui t'a photographié. Peut-être qu'il se touchait en les regardant, pendant que tu faisais un bon gros dodo…

Le jeune homme s'empare du coussin sur le canapé et frappe son amant avec pour le faire taire. Amusé, Minos le lui arrache des mains et le plaque au sol. Il a le temps de croiser le regard saphir furibond avant de l'embrasser farouchement. Son bel amant tente de protester et de manifester son mécontentement en se débattant pour essayer de lui échapper, mais le Juge tient bon et lui maintient les poignets par terre. Le genou du Spectre remonte sournoisement entre les cuisses du fleuriste qui se libère de son emprise pour mieux lui agripper la chemise et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _Aaaah… La Truite a fait des progrès ces dernières semaines. Il a vite appris._

Les doigts agiles du bel Albafica défont les boutons de sa chemise avant de faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses épaules.

 _Tu es à moi !_

Il s'arrache aux lèvres du jeune homme pour lui dévorer possessivement le cou de baisers.

 _Tu m'appartiens ! Albafica !_

* * *

 ** _Voilà le premier chapitre de cette troisième partie ! Nous en avons terminé avec l'arc "mise en place des personnages", puis avec le 2ème arc "Sarpédon et Milétos"... nous nous dirigeons donc vers le 3ème arc, mais de quoi va-t-il donc traiter ? fufufufu... Idée ? Théorie ? Hypothèse ? n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Dimanche matin**

En poussant un soupir agacé, Rhadamanthe ouvre la fenêtre de la cuisine pour évacuer la fumée noire qui a envahi les lieux. Dépité, Aiacos regarde ses pancakes ratés et carbonisés collés au fin fond de la poele. Minos fronce le nez en dépliant son journal et attire sa tasse de café plus près de lui :

\- C'est le dixième ustensile de cuisine que tu bousilles, Aiacos ! J'en ai marre d'acheter des casseroles à Albafica toutes les semaines !

\- Mais je voulais juste préparer le petit déj'...

Le Spectre du Wyvern s'empare de la bouilloire électrique et la remplit d'eau, avant de la mettre à chauffer :

\- Tu n'es pas très doué aux fourneaux, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Loin de se laisser décourager, Aiacos racle le contenu cramé dans la poubelle, avant de reposer la poele sur le feu vif de la gazinière. Rhadamanthe ouvre la bouche pour l'arrêter, mais trop tard : son cadet a déjà reversé de la pâte à pancake dans le récipient brûlant. Avec un soupir découragé, l'aîné des Trois Juges verse l'eau bouillante dans son mug contenant son thé quotidien et s'empresse de quitter la cuisine. Il croise Sarpédon dans le couloir et lui sourit. Le rouquin hausse un sourcil étonné :

\- Tu as l'air pressé.

\- J'ai du travail, il me faut signer une fournée de livres d'Ame et préparer des dossiers pour mon travail.

\- Pense à te reposer de temps en temps, tu n'es pas une machine.

Mais Sarpédon sait qu'il parle dans le vide ; Rhadamanthe était déjà très appliqué, trop, dans ses études à l'époque de Knossos. A présent, c'est un vrai bourreau de travail aussi bien pour les Enfers que dans sa vie humaine professionnelle.

 _C'est impressionnant._

Le rouquin pénètre dans la cuisine et cligne des yeux en voyant le chantier qui règne.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Aiacos essaye de nous servir du charbon au pancake ou alors il essaye de faire fusionner la pâte avec la poele, répond Minos en sirotant son café tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Un peu outré de voir que tout le monde laisse le Spectre de Garuda galérer, Sarpédon s'approche des fourneaux pour évaluer les dégâts.

 _... Ah ouais... D'accord... Bon..._

-... Tu veux un coup de main...?

L'expression abattue affichée sur le visage d'Aiacos fond instantanément et laisse place à un sourire hésitant :

\- Oui, si tu veux bien !

\- V'là qu'ils se mettent à deux pour bousiller ma cuisine maintenant, soupire bruyamment le Spectre du Griffon en sortant à son tour de la pièce.

\- Minou ! proteste le Garuda. T'es vache !

\- Laisse-le dire, intervient le rouquin en éteignant la gazinière, et passe-moi une nouvelle poele ainsi que le mixeur.

Aiacos ouvre le placard près de l'évier et lui tend le matériel réclamé :

\- Pourquoi le mixeur ?

\- Pour enlever les grumeaux dans ta pâte.

* * *

Minos secoue la tête en gagnant le salon.

 _Pourquoi Aiacos s'acharne à vouloir maîtriser ce qu'il ne connaît pas du tout ? C'est fou ça !_

Il baisse les yeux vers la piscine et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Albafica nage au fond du bassin. Celui-ci n'a pas endossé sa queue de dauphin aujourd'hui et se contente d'un simple caleçon de bain. En rien, il ne regrette d'avoir fait construire cette piscine à moitié intérieure, Albafica en profite très régulièrement et il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que de voir le beau jeune homme en sortir ensuite, son corps quasiment nu ruisselant d'eau...

Le Spectre du Griffon sourit en sirotant son café et s'assoit sur une chaise en osier. Distraitement, il allume le poste de télévision installé plus loin afin d'avoir un bruit de fond en attendant que la Truite sorte de son bocal. Les publicités défilent, faisant croire que la ménagère parfaite ne peut pas vivre correctement sans l'éplucheur de citron ultra léger et décoré de strass.

\- Tu es obligé de mettre la télé si tu n'as rien de particulier à regarder ?

Baissant les yeux, Minos sourit en voyant qu'Albafica a daigné sortir la tête de l'eau et affiche une adorable petite moue agacée.

\- C'est pour mettre de l'ambiance, Sushi. La maison est trop calme sinon.

 _Sauf quand Aiacos fait exploser le four, mais bon._

\- Et alors ? C'est bien d'être aussi au calme, grommelle son amant en s'extirpant gacieusement du bassin. C'est du bruit pour rien, là.

\- Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me dicter ma conduite, Alba ? susurre le Juge sans se priver pour le dévorer des yeux.

Conscient du regard qui pèse sur lui, le jeune homme s'empresse d'enfiler son peignoir de bain et serre la ceinture autour de sa taille avec soin tout en changeant de sujet :

\- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui, Minos ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je me serais bien promené, mais vu le temps de merde...

Albafica tourne machinalement les yeux vers la porte-fenêtre fermée d'où on peut effectivement voir le ciel gris et la pluie incessante.

\- Et toi, Poisson ?

\- Je voulais m'occuper du jardin mais je vais devoir réviser mes projets, je crois... Remarque, je n'ai pas fini de trier les affaires hier soir.

Le Spectre achève sa boisson en songeant à "l'aider" dans son rangement. Il y a surement des éléments rigolos ou intéressants à piocher dans les souvenirs d'enfance d'Albafica. Ce dernier s'empare de la télécommande, les sourcils soudain froncés, et monte le son. Minos comprend immédiatement la raison de ce geste : les publicités ont cédé la place aux informations.

Des journalistes trempés, malgré les parapluies visibles à la caméra, sont en train de montrer les dégâts provoqués par des inondations qui se produisent partout dans le monde. Maisons envahies par les eaux, civils évacués en catastrophe dans des lieux provisoires, pompiers mobilisés, routes fermées, barrage qui a cédé, fleuves débordants de leur lit, marées anormalement hautes...

 _"Un état d'alerte a été donné au niveau mondial."_ récite une journaliste à l'air peu rassuré. _"Les pluies s'abattent depuis samedi matin quatre heure, sur toute la planète. Chaque Etat va mettre en place des mesures de sécurité afin de protéger les populations au mieux. En attendant les consignes, chacun est prié de faire preuve d'une grande vigilance !"_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus jette un discret coup d'oeil à Minos qui semble également interpellé par ces étranges évènements :

-... On est d'accord pour dire que c'est anormal...?

Le Spectre hoche la tête en quittant sa chaise :

\- Je vais demander à Rhadamanthe ce qu'il en pense.

\- Est-ce que ça peut être l'œuvre d'Hadès...? s'enquiert Albafica avec un pli d'inquiétude au front.

\- J'en doute, ce n'est pas sa façon de faire, répond Minos en quittant le salon.

Le fleuriste sent sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'il voit des corps d'humains et d'animaux emportés par les courants. Il éteint l'écran et profite d'être seul dans la pièce pour quitter son peignoir au profit de ses vêtements.

 _Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont surement sur le qui-vive et certainement déjà en train de faire au mieux pour aider les populations._

Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, incertain.

 _Les semaines sont passées et j'ai moins de contacts avec eux. Ma faute n'est toujours pas expiée puisque je n'ai pas récupéré mon Armure d'Or. J'en viens même à me demander si je vais vraiment pouvoir l'endosser à nouveau, un jour._

Avec hésitation, le jeune homme jette un coup d'oeil en direction de son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse.

 _Dois-je demander la permission à Saga afin de pouvoir également aider les personnes en détresse ? Ou puis-je agir de mon propre chef sans que ce soit mal perçu ?_

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure en tendant la main vers le mobile.

 _Ou alors, je coupe la poire en deux. Je préviens Saga que je veux les aider. S'il a une mission en particulier à me confier, tant mieux... autrement, je me débrouillerai seul._

Comme en réponse à ses interrogations, le portable se met à vibrer et c'est le nom de Shion qui s'affiche à l'écran. Sans perdre une minute, Albafica décroche :

\- Bonjour, Shion !

\- Salut, Alba. Dis-moi, tu as vu les dernières infos ?

\- Celles concernant les pluies et les inondations ?

Son ami semble alerte et reprend d'une voix tendue :

\- Ce n'est pas naturel. Saga et Sisyphe souhaitent qu'on s'entretiennent de toute urgence avec les Juges, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

Les sourcils un peu froncés, le fleuriste s'empresse de quitter le salon et de prendre la direction de la chambre de Rhadamanthe :

\- C'est quoi, Shion ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le Chevalier du Bélier ne répond pas tout de suite. Albafica perçoit sa nervosité extrême à l'autre bout du fil et le devine en train de faire les cent pas.

\- Je ne vais pas prendre le risque d'en parler au téléphone.

La porte de la chambre du Spectre du Wyvern est entrouverte. Albafica la pousse davantage ; Minos et son grand frère cessent leur conversation et tournent la tête vers lui, interrogateurs.

\- Shion du Bélier demande une réunion d'urgence entre les Trois Juges, le Grand Pope, notre Capitaine et lui-même. C'est au sujet des intempéries.

Rhadamanthe se frotte le menton, pensif, et acquiesce :

\- Qu'ils viennent dès que possible, nous les attendons.

Albafica transmet la réponse à son ancien compagnon d'arme dont le soulagement est quasiment palpable.

\- Le temps de prévenir Saga et Sisyphe, nous serons là dans environ dix minutes.

Minos se dépêche de quitter la chambre tandis que son amant raccroche.

\- Je préviens Aiacos ! Hors de question que tes petits copains le trouvent en train de faire exploser les casseroles !

Albafica l'entend s'éloigner vivement dans le couloir. Il lève les yeux vers le Spectre du Wyvern en train de nettoyer ses lunettes de vue.

\- Ils ont l'air d'avoir des informations importantes et il y a eu un truc grave selon Shion.

L'aîné des Juges pose son regard d'or sur lui :

\- Je vois. Merci d'avoir joué les intermédiaires.

N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester dans la pièce, le fleuriste sort à son tour.

Un pli soucieux au front, Rhadamanthe pivote vers la fenêtre et observe la pluie tonitruante qui s'abat encore et toujours.

 _Cela ressemble fort à une attaque divine. Et les Dieux capables de contrôler la pluie à ce point se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Mais pourquoi agir maintenant ?_

* * *

 ** _Coucou ! Merci (une nouvelle fois) de me suivre :) et pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours plaisant à lire (big kiss à DidineOkami (désolée si j'écorche l'orthographe) et à Hemere qui me font toujours bien sourire voire rire avec leurs impressions)_**

 ** _Vous avez pu découvrir aujourd'hui à quel point Aiacos est doué (ou pas) en cuisine !_**

 ** _A part ça, mon arrière grand père adorait jouer de la scie musicale, la nuit dans les cimetières pour faire peur aux gens ! (oui, c'était un petit rigolo)_**

 ** _Gros bisous à vous tous !_**


	4. Chapitre 3

Décidé à ne pas recevoir ses anciens collègues dans la cuisine transformée en chantier, Albafica dispose des tasses et le sucrier sur la table basse installée près de la piscine.

 _Encore heureux que Sarpédon soit venu l'aider, c'est moins le bazar que les autres fois._

Le jeune homme retourne dans la cuisine et hausse un sourcil en la découvrant parfaitement rangée et étincelante de propreté.

 _C'est signé Sarpédon et son Energie, ça. Rien d'autre ne peut expliquer ce phénomène éclair._

Il remplit la cafetière d'eau et l'allume après avoir dosé le café dans le filtre.

Entendant sonner à la porte, le fleuriste se précipite pour ouvrir. Derrière le battant, il découvrir Shion et Sisyphe serrés sous l'auvent autant que possible afin d'être mouillés le moins possible. Dans leur dos, Saga est en train de franchir le portail dimensionnel qu'il a ouvert pour les amener devant la Villa. Albafica s'écarte immédiatement pour les laisser entrer :

\- Vous auriez dû venir directement dans le hall.

Saga sourit en refermant la faille :

\- Je préférais rester courtois.

En parfait Maître de Maison, le beau jeune homme entraîne ses invités vers le salon et les laisse prendre place, le temps d'aller chercher la cafetière. En l'attendant, Sisyphe regarde la pièce, visiblement impressionné :

\- Sacrée baraque.

\- N'est-ce pas ? commente Shion en observant la piscine. Les Spectres aiment bien en mettre plein la vue.

Il fronce un peu le nez, ne sachant pas trop s'il aime savoir Albafica ici. Jusqu'à présent, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de venir dans cette habitation, mais il avait déjà mis les pieds sur l'Ile. Déjà, il n'aimait pas cette "baraque" juchée au sommet de la colline, cette baraque qui en impose, qui en jette, qui écrase les autres habitations par sa taille et son luxe. Une Villa qui permet de deviner d'un seul coup d'œil que ses occupants ne se prennent pas pour des gens "bas de gamme". C'est vrai, les Trois Juges des Enfers ne sont pas n'importe qui, mais Albafica a toujours vécu dans une petite maison et dans la modestie. A quel point est-il dans son élément, ici, au milieu des Spectres et de cette richesse qui ne lui ressemble en rien ?

Lorsqu'Albafica revient dans le salon avec le café, les Trois Juges ont déjà rejoint les trois Chevaliers d'Athéna et achèvent d'échanger des poignées de main. Le fleuriste remarque que Sarpédon brille par son absence, cela ne l'étonne guère. Le rouquin n'aime guère les nouvelles rencontres et sa présence pourrait être perçue comme une provocation après tous les meurtres commis.

\- Bien, commence Saga en s'asseyant tandis qu'Albafica fait le service. Inutile de tourner autour du pot, nous savons qui est le responsable de cette pluie ininterrompue.

\- Et donc ? De qui s'agit-il ? interroge Aiacos en croisant nonchalamment les jambes.

\- Poséidon.

Le Spectre de Garuda cligne des yeux, perplexe, tandis que Minos fronce légèrement les sourcils en affichant une expression sceptique. Par contre, Rhadamanthe ne semble guère étonné. De son côté, Albafica s'assoit enfin sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près du Spectre du Griffon, sans trop savoir ce qu'il doit penser de cette réponse.

\- Poséidon ? répète-t-il. Le Dieu ? Le frère de Zeus et Hadès ?

Saga approuve d'un mouvement de menton en plaçant ses mains autour de sa tasse pour les réchauffer.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il pionçait sagement dans l'Amphore où Athéna l'a enfermé ! Cette histoire commence à dater, mais il n'a pas pu en sortir comme ça ! proteste vivement Minos qui n'a guère envie de passer d'un affrontement contre les larbins de la Déesse à un nouveau conflit contre le Dieu des Mers cette fois.

 _Surtout qu'il est le frère de mon Maître ! Si ça se trouve, ce dernier préfère que nous aidions Poséidon._

\- C'est quoi cet épisode sur notre Déesse et l'amphore...? se risque à demander Albafica en regardant ses anciens compagnons d'armes.

Sisyphe ouvre la bouche pour répondre, le rire insolent et joyeux d'Aiacos l'interrompt :

\- Oh ! Babafica, tu ignorais ce passage au sujet de ta Déesse Adorée ? Il faudra réviser tes cours de mythologie, au chapitre Athéna.

Shion fusille le Spectre de Garuda du regard, n'appréciant ni son intervention, ni le surnom donné à son ami.

Loin de s'en soucier, le Capitaine des Chevaliers pose calmement sa tasse vide sur la table basse :

\- Athéna et Poséidon ont très souvent été en conflit. A titre d'exemple, dans les temps anciens, la ville d'Athènes était source de dispute pour eux. Ils ne cessaient de se provoquer mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que le Dieu des Mers décide de placer la barre plus haute et mette en place son Armée de Marinas. Athéna a imité son exemple pour pouvoir le contrer et a alors créée les Cloth d'Or, d'Argent et de Bronze.

\- En gros, c'est une vilaine copieuse ! ricane encore Aiacos.

Sisyphe continue tranquillement ses explications, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

\- Tout ceci s'est produit bien avant les toutes premières Guerres Saintes entre les Spectres et les Chevaliers. En réalité, les nôtres n'ont pas été souvent en conflit contre les Marinas, il a dû y avoir quatre ou cinq affrontements au total. Lors du dernier, notre Déesse est parvenue à vaincre Poséidon et l'Essence Divine de celui-ci a été enfermée dans une Amphore scellée quelque part sous la mer.

Hochant la tête, Albafica assimile les informations. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Rhadamanthe tourne les yeux vers les Chevaliers d'Or :

\- Donc, quelqu'un a libéré le Seigneur Poséidon.

\- Ouais, marmonne Shion qui ne masque aucunement son agacement.

Sisyphe et Saga échangent un rapide coup d'œil hésitant et le Grand Pope finit par avouer :

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il a également enlevé Athéna et la retient prisonnière.

L'annonce fait immédiatement partir Aiacos en fou rire. Les Guerriers, leurs ennemis de base, sont ici pour demander de l'aide afin de sauver la Grognasse Divine ! Quelle ironie !  
Même Minos ne peut retenir un sourire sarcastique devant la nouvelle.

Rhadamanthe adresse un coup d'œil agacé à ses deux cadets et fait signe à Saga de les ignorer et de continuer à leur dire ce qu'il sait. Celui-ci s'empresse de délivrer la suite de ses explications :

\- Le Dieu des Mers estime que l'humanité a trop pris possession du Monde, il y aurait trop d'humains par rapport aux ressources disponibles et à la superficie de la Terre. Il les estime irrespectueux de tout et n'apprécie guère de constater qu'ils ont oublié les Dieux et leur Souveraineté.

Minos émet un reniflement dédaigneux en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

 _Il n'a pas non plus complètement tort et il avait déjà cet avis autrefois._

Le Spectre du Griffon tourne les yeux vers Albafica qui écoute le Grand Prêtre avec une attention particulière :

\- Poséidon est venu proposer à Athéna de s'associer à lui. Ensemble, ils pourraient œuvrer pour soulager la Terre en réduisant un peu la population. Athéna a immédiatement refusé, bien entendu, nous sommes là pour aider les Hommes et non les éliminer. Furieux, il l'a capturée et elle est à présent enfermée dans son Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Il a juré d'annihiler toute vie humaine pour la punir, d'où les pluies qui ont débuté.

Le Grand Pope se tait. Rhadamanthe réfléchit longuement sans rien dire et c'est Minos qui brise le silence :

\- Vous êtes sacrément au courant, dis donc...

\- Nous avons des caméras de surveillance, Griffon ! s'agace Shion qui apprécie de moins en moins l'attitude du Juge.

\- Asmita a également perçu certains éléments, ajoute Sisyphe en posant une main apaisante sur le bras du Chevalier du Bélier. Et nous avons eu une lettre laissée à notre attention.

Saga approuve avec un léger soupir :

\- Il a effectivement eu l'obligeance de nous informer que nous ne devions pas chercher à récupérer Athéna, ni sauver les victimes des intempéries et que son Armée est prête à nous affronter si nous lui désobéissons.

Le ton employé indique clairement qu'il ne compte pas obéir aux exigences du Dieu des Mers et qu'il a déjà envoyé plusieurs Chevaliers au secours des sinistrés.

Albafica regarde ses anciens camarades, puis les Trois Juges, sans parvenir à deviner quelle sera la décision finale. Après tout, les Spectres ne sont pas franchement concernés par le sort des humains puisqu'ils les abattent sans sourciller lors des Guerres Saintes, sans parler du fait que le discours du Dieu Poséidon rejoint un peu celui d'Hadès. Ils pourraient même avoir l'envie de faire remarquer qu'eux sont privés de leur Maître et que la disparition d'Athéna ne les regarde aucunement.

Aiacos pianote sur son téléphone portable, l'air davantage intéressé par les annonces des jeux vidéo annoncés que par la conversation.

Rhadamanthe continue de garder un silence pensif, se demandant s'il faut ou non venir en aide aux Chevaliers. D'un point de vue professionnel de Général d'Hadès, il a juste envie de dire aux larbins d'Athéna d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y sont. Mais il doit aussi prendre en compte qu'ils sont à présent en paix et que tous les Spectres vivent à présent enfin sur Terre ! Une récompense qu'ils attendaient depuis des siècles ! La question est donc aussi de savoir si cette trêve se combine également en une alliance avec les Guerriers, et est-ce qu'ils doivent se battre pour conserver intact ce monde où ils peuvent enfin vivre ?

Minos tourne la tête vers la porte-fenêtre et observe la pluie s'abattant du ciel.

Frustré par le silence des Juges, Shion reprend la parole en espérant parvenir à leur arracher quelques mots qui ne seront ni moqueries, ni mépris :

\- Ce qui est tout de même un peu étrange, c'est que Poséidon semblait croire que nous comptions de toute façon l'attaquer, alors que nous étions pourtant totalement ignorants de son réveil.

\- Comment ça ? demande Albafica.

Sisyphe se resserre une tasse de café :

\- Il ne pouvait pas savoir que notre Déesse refuserait sa proposition d'union avant de lui en parler, on aurait presque dit un prétexte inventé à la va vite pour justifier sa visite. Il semblait déjà penser que _nous_ avions prévu d'entrer en conflit avec lui lorsqu'il a débarqué dans notre Quartier Général... Quartier Général que même Hadès ne savait pas localiser, rappelons-le.

\- Absolument, renchérit Saga, ça sonnait même comme une provocation entre le fait qu'il savait où nous trouver, le kidnapping d'Athéna sous notre nez et la lettre laissée en partant. Sur les enregistrements de la caméra, on a vu qu'il la sortait de sa tunique, donc elle était déjà écrite avant sa venue. Et sur cette lettre, il n'y a pas du tout la mention d'une possible alliance...

\- De la provocation ? Ce n'est pas un peu immature comme façon de faire de la part d'un Dieu ? demande Albafica.

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la question ! s'écrie soudain Aiacos. On n'a pas conclu la paix avec les zouaves d'Athéna pour qu'un Dieu foute le Monde en l'air !

Etonné par l'intervention de son cadet, Rhadamanthe tourne la tête vers lui.

 _Etrange de le voir si prompt à vouloir sauver la Terre._

Le Spectre de Garuda continue sur sa lancée :

\- Si tout est noyé, on peut dire adieu à la télé, au cinéma et aux jeux vidéo ! Depuis des années, on attend le prochain _Final Fantasy_ et je ne permettrais pas qu'un Dieu compromette définitivement sa sortie !

Minos se claque le visage, blasé par cet argument on ne peut plus irrecevable. Albafica échange un regard totalement perplexe avec Shion qui se demande une nouvelle fois ce que son ami fiche avec les immatures Spectres d'Hadès.

Les mâchoires crispées par tant de désinvolture, Rhadamanthe songe sérieusement à encastrer le visage d'Aiacos dans les coussins du canapé.

Saga ressent un léger pincement au coeur à la mention de ce jeu vidéo.

 _C'est vrai, Kanon adorait cette série et me parlait souvent de celui à venir. Il traquait toutes les informations sur Internet et jurait d'acheter la nouvelle console juste pour pouvoir jouer au prochain Final Fantasy._

Les yeux de Sisyphe font des allers-retours entre les différentes personnes présentes tandis qu'il se demande si le Garuda est réellement sérieux ou non. Estimant finalement qu'il n'a pas envie de le savoir, le Capitaine se racle la gorge :

\- Ce que nous voulons par-dessus tout, c'est mettre au clair les choses avec le Seigneur Poséidon. Nous ne voulons pas entrer en conflit avec lui, si c'est possible, mais trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- La logique veut qu'il soit dans l'eau, non ? demande Aiacos.

Le Grand Pope acquiesce :

\- Sous l'eau, plus précisément, mais nous ignorons sa localisation exacte. Nous savons tous ici que l'on entre pas comme ça chez un Dieu. J'ai commencé à fouiller les archives de mes prédécesseurs, à la recherche d'un indice pour trouver l'entrée du Sanctuaire, mais le temps vient à manquer. Nous nous sommes dits que les Trois Juges auraient peut-être une piste ou au moins une idée ?

Albafica comprend à cet instant que c'est surtout pour avoir une réponse à cette question précise que ses anciens compagnons d'armes ont demandé cette réunion.

 _S'ils n'étaient pas pris par le temps, ils auraient sûrement voulu régler seuls le problème._

Le front barré par un pli songeur, il écoute Aiacos réfléchir à haute voix :

\- Perso, j'en sais rien, moi. Maître Hadès étant le frère de Poséidon, il y a des chances pour qu'il sache où le trouver.

\- Certes, intervient posément Rhadamanthe, mais notre Seigneur n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie, donc il nous faudra faire sans lui.

\- C'est clair que c'est pas Pandore qui va nous aider, marmonne Minos en croisant les jambes.

L'Ex Chevalier d'Or des Poissons hésite un moment tandis qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Constatant que personne ne semble pouvoir faire avancer les choses, il suggère à mi-voix :

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander carrément au Seigneur Zeus ? C'est également le frère de Poséidon mais aussi son Supérieur, il doit donc avoir des informations.

Le rire amusé du Spectre de Garuda lui donne l'impression que sa question est tout simplement stupide. Saga hoche doucement la tête :

\- Si c'était aussi facile de le contacter, je l'aurais déjà fait, crois-moi.

Albafica s'apprête à faire remarquer que les Trois Juges en sont vraisemblablement capables, mais il est interrompu par Minos qui l'observe avec un sourire :

\- Tu es naïf de croire qu'on peut l'appeler comme ça pour lui demander des choses aussi insignifiantes. Le Père des Dieux ne nous accorde que peu d'attention. Et puis, à l'époque, il ne se souciait même pas des conflits entre sa fille et son frère, donc je doute franchement qu'il souhaite s'en mêler davantage à présent.

\- D'accord, d'accord... marmonne le fleuriste tandis que chacun se replonge dans ses réflexions.

Mais en son for intérieur, le jeune homme se demande si le Griffon ne se trompe pas et s'il ne s'agit pas également d'un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à côtoyer Zeus.

 _Minos et Aiacos semblent dans le raisonnement "moins on le voit, mieux c'est." Zeus n'est peut-être pas le plus parfait des pères, mais n'a-t-il pas montré qu'il veillait toujours sur Minos et se souciait de lui puisqu'il m'a "créé" pour lui ? Et j'ai reconnu son Empreinte Cosmique avec certitude, c'est lui qui a sauvé Rhadamanthe et l'a posé, blessé mais vivant, chez moi._

Il observe distraitement la surface calme de la piscine tandis que l'image du Dieu blond aux yeux d'or s'impose à sa mémoire.

 _Tout le monde évolue en plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'intervenait pas dans les conflits qui ont eu lieu il y a quelques siècles qu'aujourd'hui il resterait forcément imperturbable. Sans compter qu'il est venu aussi me sauver d'Héra et Apollon ! Moi qui suis pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus insignifiant. Je suis beaucoup moins important que l'extinction de l'Humanité !_

\- Bon ! reprend Aiacos brusquement en tirant chacun de ses pensées. Hadès n'est pas là, ok, mais il y a toujours son Palais en Enfer ! Dedans, il y a certainement des papiers, des archives qui donnent des indications sur comment aller au Sanctuaire !

Agacé, Rhadamanthe roule des yeux :

\- Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation d'entrer à Giudecca sans son accord ! Encore moins quand notre Maître est absent !

\- Mais c'est un cas de force majeure ! proteste le Spectre de Garuda. Nous...

Il est interrompu sèchement par son aîné :

\- Si Dame Pandore l'apprend, elle nous le fera payer très cher ! Déjà que la situation actuelle ne lui plaît guère...

Aiacos ouvre à nouveau la bouche, mais le Spectre du Wyvern lève la main pour le faire taire et continue :

\- Cependant, nous pouvons toujours essayer de faire des recherches au Manoir... bien que je doute trouver quoi que ce soit.

Shion du Bélier écoute attentivement l'échange et se permet d'intervenir :

\- D'après nos informations, cette Pandore réside justement au Manoir. Vous autorisera-t-elle à le fouiller ? D'après Albafica, nous traitons avec vous trois parce que les Trois Juges sont supérieurs à cette femme.

Croisant nonchalamment les mains derrière la nuque, Minos hoche la tête :

\- Sur la théorie oui, mais il est parfois difficile de savoir à quel moment son autorité de Chef des Armées peut surplomber la nôtre et à quel moment nous pouvons nous permettre de ne pas lui obéir.

Sisyphe se frotte pensivement le menton en résumant la situation :

\- C'est donc délicat de votre côté et vous risquez d'être mis dans l'embarras si vous êtes surpris.

Un nouveau silence songeur s'abat dans le salon. Les Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna sont vraisemblablement déçus de constater que les Spectres n'ont pas pu directement leur venir en aide.

 _Sûrement vont-ils nous aider quand même,_ pense Sisyphe, _Rhadamanthe a l'air bien partant pour enquêter au Manoir malgré les risques. Mais nous perdons du temps contre Poséidon._

Un peu inquiet, il jette un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre et observe l'averse continuelle.

Albafica replie une jambe contre son torse et l'enveloppe de ses bras en posant le menton sur son genou :

\- Dommage que nous ne soyons plus au temps où tu régnais sur Knossos, hein Minos ?

Les Guerriers échangent des regards étonnés, à l'exception de Saga, en se demandant de quoi parle leur ami.

Le Griffon tourne la tête vers son amant, interrogateur.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, les Dieux étaient beaucoup plus présents autrefois et le Seigneur Poséidon veillait sur la Crète, non ?

\- Oui et donc...?

\- Les Dieux et les Hommes étant plus proches, peut-être qu'à l'époque tu avais des documents qui auraient pu nous aider.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Minos, mais si de tels documents ont existé, ils sont à présent détruits par le temps ou sous les tonnes de sable qui ont envahi le Palais.

Se résignant au fait que ce n'est pas en restant à la Villa qu'ils parviendront à trouver une solution miraculeuse, Saga se lève pour prendre congé :

\- Bien... Merci pour votre accueil, nous al...

\- Et si on sort le Palais du sable, on aura accès aux archives, non ? demande soudain un nouvelle voix.

Tous se retournent pour découvrir Sarpédon sur le pas de la porte. Depuis combien de temps est-il là, à écouter, plus discret qu'une souris ?

Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils :

\- Comme l'a dit Minos, si archives il y a, rien ne nous dit qu'elles n'ont pas été volées ou détruites.

\- Mais c'est une piste à ne pas négliger, ça se tente, insiste le rouquin en regardant le Spectre du Wyvern.

Ce dernier cligne des yeux en le dévisageant avec intensité :

\- Tu es capable de sortir le Palais de terre ?

\- Oui, avec votre aide ce sera rapide et un jeu d'enfant.

Un nouveau silence de réflexion plane entre les Chevaliers et les Spectres. Les Guerriers d'Athéna reprennent un peu espoir tout en restant sur leurs gardes.

Saga jette un bref regard à Albafica, avant de regarder le nouveau venu.

 _Son Cosmos est... prodigieux ! Il ne l'utilise même pas actuellement et pourtant je le perçois sans difficulté. Quelle puissance... Même celui d'Athéna est moins imposant..._

Le Grand Pope sait depuis longtemps que le mystérieux Inconnu n'est plus anonyme, Albafica lui a fait un rapport oral très détaillé sur ce fameux frère des Trois Juges.

 _Il est vrai qu'il paraît difficile et franchement suicidaire d'essayer de provoquer ce garçon. Si son Energie a une telle présence juste au repos, je n'ose imaginer les dégâts s'il se décidait à attaquer._

Continuant d'observer Sarpédon, Saga masque son étonnement de deviner ce Cosmos aussi imposant presque en totale contradiction avec le physique très jeune et frêle du jeune homme.

 _Albafica m'a dit qu'il avait dix-huit ans, mais on lui en donne à peine seize. Même son attitude ne colle pas vraiment ; il n'ose pas nous regarder comme s'il craignait des représailles. Il semble aussi chercher l'approbation de son frère ainé, incertain de ses propres décisions. Voilà qui change de son attitude d'assassin qui tue des Chevaliers et des Spectres par pur ennui. Etrange personnage... Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a pas livré tous ses secrets._

Les dents et les poings serrés, Shion fixe Sarpédon d'un air meurtrier. Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a compris que c'était lui ! L'assassin de son Maître ! Il ose se promener librement sous son nez, en vie, comme si de rien était !

 _Cet enfoiré ! Je vais le..._

Une main ferme se pose sur son épaule pour le retenir. Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier réalise alors qu'il a avancé de quelques pas, en direction du rouquin, et que sans Sisyphe il aurait déjà fracassé le nez de ce meurtrier.

Le Capitaine des Guerriers décide qu'il est temps de prendre congé avant que la situation dégénère à cause de la présence de Sarpédon. Lui-même n'est pas franchement ravi de le rencontrer et de le savoir en liberté :

\- Très bien, faisons donc ainsi : vous essayez votre piste du Palais et du Manoir. De notre côté, nous allons continuer les recherches également, propose-t-il en se levant. Les premiers qui trouvent quelque chose préviennent les autres.

\- Entendu, approuve Rhadamanthe.

* * *

Une fois les Chevaliers d'Or et le Grand Pope partis, Albafica débarrasse la vaisselle et la ramène dans la cuisine pour la laver, préférant laisser les quatre frères décider de la suite des évènements. Presque machinalement, ils le suivent. Cette attitude le fait sourire intérieurement et le touche il a à nouveau l'impression de faire officiellement parti de cette étrange famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? interroge Aiacos en s'asseyant sur la table.

Rhadamanthe croise les bras sur son torse :

\- On devrait aller maintenant à Knossos. Si nous parvenons à récupérer des archives, il faut ensuite compter le temps de les étudier.

\- Je déteste voler sous la pluie ! râle Minos en jetant un regard noir à la fenêtre. Knossos n'est pas juste à côté !

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, Sarpédon écoute en se mordillant les lèvres et profite d'un temps de silence pour prendre la parole :

\- On gagnera du temps si je nous téléporte… Ensuite, on se dépêche d'unir nos Cosmos, on sort vite le Palais et on se met à l'abris dans les ruines.

Immédiatement, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern tourne la tête vers Minos, Aiacos et Albafica pour vérifier si cette suggestion leur convient.

Minos hausse les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'est pas contre cette façon de faire. Le Garuda reste bouche bée en dévisageant le rouquin :

\- Tu peux _tous_ nous téléporter en une seule fois ?

L'interrogé opine du chef en réponse.

Tout en déposant les tasses mouillées dans l'égouttoir, Albafica a du mal à cacher son étonnement la téléportation sur soi-même est un don rare. Une téléportation groupée relève davantage du divin.

 _En réalité, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner. Nous savons que Sarpédon est très puissant et nous avons aussi tendance à oublier ce « détail » puisqu'il n'a plus vraiment fait étalage de ses talents depuis la mort de Milétos._

\- Très bien, décrète Rhadamanthe. Tout le monde se prépare et on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure dans le salon pour partir !

Sitôt dit, l'ainé des frères quitte la cuisine en dégainant son téléphone portable afin de donner des instructions aux Spectres en son absence.

Sarpédon se faufile sans mot dire jusqu'au salon, déjà prêt, tandis qu'Aiacos gagne sa chambre en trainant des pieds pour éteindre sa console de jeux et son ordinateur.

Albafica essuie ses mains dans un torchon en observant le Griffon qui fusille le mauvais temps du regard.

\- Si on arrive à parler, ou du moins à contacter Poséidon… Tu crois qu'il acceptera de discuter et de libérer Athéna… ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Alba, répond Minos en portant son attention sur lui. Les Dieux sont têtus et capricieux.

Le beau jeune homme se contente de cette réponse en attendant. Cependant, il se promet intérieurement que si la situation n'évolue pas, il tâchera de contacter Zeus lui-même pour obtenir son aide !

* * *

 _ **Et voilààààà pour ce chapitre.  
J'ai pris du retard dans la fic, oulalala ! Je suis trop occupée à jouer à Fire Emblem Fates et du coup j'ai un peu délaissé l'écriture... mais je vais tâcher de m'y remettre afin que nous continuions sur le rythme d'une publication par semaine.**_

 _ **Bon week end ! et bonne semaine !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

\- Tu aurais pu nous téléporter directement dans les ruines ! râle Minos en déployant les ailes de son Surplis pour se protéger au mieux de la pluie.

\- Trop dangereux, répond Rhadamanthe à la place de Sarpédon tout en dépliant également ses ailes. Si on sort les vestiges en étant au milieu, on pourrait être bêtement séparés.

Le rouquin acquiesce pour appuyer les paroles de leur ainé.

Aiacos fronce un peu le nez en tant que manipulateur de feu, il n'apprécie guère la flotte qui lui tombe sur la tête :

\- Bon, plus vite on extirpe ce bordel, plus vite on pourra s'y réfugier.

\- Mon Palais n'est un « Bordel » ! riposte Minos en se hérissant.

Agacé, Rhadamanthe leur fait signe de se taire.

Sans dire un mot, l'air un peu anxieux, Sarpédon active sa Cosmo-Energie et la dirige vers le bâtiment abimé, bientôt imité par ses trois grands frères.

En silence, Albafica les regarde faire en se sentant moyennement à sa place en ces lieux.

 _Ma présence n'est pas réellement indispensable. A la limite, si j'avais encore ma Cloth d'Or, j'aurais pu plus facilement rejoindre Saga en cas de découverte._

Malgré tout, le jeune homme désireux de se rendre utile envoi son propre Cosmos se joindre à celui des Trois Juges et de Sarpédon.

 _J'ai l'impression d'être une fourmi, je n'égale pas leur puissance quand ils sont réunis._

Distraitement, il observe les vestiges du passé qui se mettent en branle et s'élèvent lentement mais sûrement hors du sol.

 _Pourquoi m'ont-ils emmené avec eux ? Considèrent-ils que je fais partis des leurs ? C'est vrai, que suis-je pour eux ?_

Interloqué, Albafica observe le bâtiment royal qui s'élève encore et toujours, l'air interminable. Il comprend alors que ce qui était visible jusqu'à présent était tout simplement le sommet d'un lieu en réalité bien plus imposant.

Les couleurs délavées des murs et des colonnes sont soudain rafraichies et nettes, comme si les peintures venaient d'être posées. La pluie a brusquement cessé pour laisser place à un radieux soleil.

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Il remarque que le ciel est bleu et limpide, sans la moindre trace de nuages. Mieux, le sol jusqu'à présent détrempé est totalement sec !

 _Est-ce que Poséidon a changé d'avis ? Ou alors Sarpédon a eu finalement le pouvoir de le contrer ?_

Ressentant une étrange sensation sous ses pieds, il baisse les yeux. La terre et le sable disparaissent au profit d'un chemin aux nets pavés et des champs se mettent à recouvrir des lopins entiers. Relevant la tête, Albafica écarquille les yeux : ils sont hors d'une ville antique et animée surplombée par l'imposant Palais. Des gens franchissent les portes gardées par deux soldats tout droits tirés d'un livre d'Histoire.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Nous devions sortir le Palais et non faire un bond dans le passé !_

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! piaille une voix d'enfant outré dont l'intonation est pourtant reconnaissable.

 _Ne me dîtes pas que…_

S'attendant à tout, Albafica se retourne et reste muet d'étonnement. Les quatre frères ont clairement rajeuni. Rhadamanthe reste le plus âgé, il n'a pas plus de quinze ans et affiche déjà des traits mâtures et bien masculins pour son âge. D'un calme impressionnant, il réfléchit, les bras croisés sur le torse, en regardant ses cadets bien plus jeunes que lui. Les cheveux beaucoup plus courts qu'à l'âge adulte, Minos doit avoir dix ans et engueule un tout petit Sarpédon âgé de cinq ans qui a rentré la tête dans les épaules en prenant la tempête de reproches dans la figure. Du haut de ses huit ans, Aiacos n'a pas non plus été épargné et s'interpose entre Minos et Sarpédon :

\- Arrête de l'agresser comme ça !

Agacé, Minos lève les yeux au ciel en désignant Albafica :

\- Et pourquoi lui est toujours adulte ?!

\- Nous n'en savons rien, intervient Rhadamanthe sans hausser la voix avant de baisser les yeux sur son plus jeune frère quelque chose à du déraper, on a peut-être mis trop de Cosmos. Tu peux corriger ça ?

Tandis que l'enfant roux se concentre, Albafica prend note des autres modifications : leurs habits du XXIème siècle ont disparu également au profit de tuniques de l'époque Minoenne et de sandales.

 _Et il y a quelque chose d'autre qui est différent avec Minos… mais quoi ?_

\- Je… Je n'y arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas à utiliser mon Cosmos… déclare Sarpédon d'un air mal assuré en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

\- QUOI ? hurle Minos dont l'exclamation effraye les oiseaux picorant dans les champs et qui s'envolent plus loin.

Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux. Il les rouvre quelques instants plus tard, très pensif :

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous arrive à utiliser son Cosmos ?

Durant quelques secondes, chacun essaye de faire appel à son Energie, sans le moindre succès. Ils échangent des regards incertains en se posant tous la même question qu'Aiacos formule à haute voix :

\- On est coincé ici ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? renchérit Minos hérissé de contrariété.

Albafica ne peut retenir un sourire en détournant légèrement les yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher, malgré la situation inquiétante, de trouver le Spectre du Griffon absolument adorable et mignon avec cette apparence.

\- Analysons d'abord la situation, décrète Rhadamanthe. Avons-nous réellement remonté le temps ? Tout est identique à l'époque où nous vivions ici, mais si c'était le vrai passé je pense qu'Albafica ne serait pas là puisqu'il n'était pas encore né.

\- Tu penses à une illusion ou un monde parallèle ? interroge Minos en tiraillant sur sa tunique.

Le Spectre du Wyvern acquiesce en baissant légèrement les yeux vers Sarpédon qui se tient à côté de lui en tenant un pan de sa tenue, comme un enfant accroché à son doudou rassurant. L'attitude de son jeune frère l'étonne un peu.

 _Il a l'air effrayé d'être ici. Il craint que nous lui passions un savon à cause de cet incident ?_

\- Que fait-on à présent ? interroge Sarpédon à mi-voix en levant la tête vers lui.

Pieds nus, Aiacos s'amuse à sauter à cloche pied sur les pavés, loin d'être inquiété par la situation. Minos croise les bras sans savoir quelle réponse fournir, son regard glissant en direction d'Albafica dont les belles jambes sont bien visibles grâce à la tunique arrêtée à mi-cuisses. L'Ex Chevalier d'Athéna surprend le coup d'œil et réalise soudain quel est le détail différent : la couleur des yeux de Minos ! Ses prunelles sont ici du même jaune d'or que Rhadamanthe et Zeus et non plus améthyste.

\- Puisque nous ignorons comment rentrer, je suggère de faire profil bas, déclare Rhadamanthe en prenant la situation en main. Nous allons adopter le rythme de vie de l'époque pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Albafica acquiesce :

\- Rien ne nous empêche de faire nos fameuses recherches en plus. Puisque tout semble en bon état, les archives que nous comptions chercher sont forcément ici, non ? Et en bon état de surcroît… En un sens, cet incident nous arrange presque…

\- Il est vrai que nous pouvons en profiter, marmonne Minos guère réjoui à l'idée de reprendre sa vie d'antan. Et qu'on a pas vraiment le luxe du choix.

Aiacos cesse de sautiller et revient près de ses frères :

\- C'est bien gentil tout ça, vous êtes tous les trois Princes, vous avez votre place déjà réservée au Palais. Mais Alba et moi, on est censé faire quoi ?

Un long silence accueille cette remarque plus que pertinente.

Le Spectre de Garuda a également remarqué le changement d'attitude de Sarpédon mais s'abstient de faire le moindre commentaire à voix haute.

Minos se décide à prendre la parole :

\- Aiacos est tout petit, il ne prend pas beaucoup de place. On doit pouvoir le planquer dans une de nos chambres.

\- La mienne, propose aussitôt Rhadamanthe. J'ai atteint l'âge où je me débrouille seul dans mes quartiers, plus personne n'y vient. Il sera en sécurité et nous n'aurons aucun mal à prendre discrètement de la nourriture pour la lui apporter.

\- Cool ! s'enthousiasme Aiacos. A moi la chambre princière !

Les regards se tournent ensuite en direction d'Albafica, chacun se demandant ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire de lui. Le jeune homme a bien conscience qu'il ne peut pas se dissimuler dans une chambre comme le Garuda. Il n'est également pas de sang royal et ne peut donc pas entrer comme de rien au Palais et s'y balader librement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je trouverai bien un petit travail en ville.

Guère convaincu, Rhadamanthe lève le nez vers le ciel :

\- L'après-midi est déjà bien avancé. Même si tu te mets en quête d'un travail dès maintenant, tu auras du mal à te faire embaucher d'ici la tombée de la nuit. En plus de ça, on voudra sûrement te voir à l'essai, que tu fasses tes preuves, donc tu n'auras pas d'argent facilement et encore moins un toit.

\- Est-ce que tu sais danser, Alba ? demande brusquement Minos dont les yeux pétillent soudain.

Pris de court par cette question inattendue, le jeune homme ne parvient à répondre qu'un :

-… Hein… ?

Rhadamanthe et Sarpédon ont l'air d'avoir compris le sens de cette étrange interrogation. Le rouquin a écarquillé les yeux, quant à leur ainé il pince légèrement les lèvres :

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux…

\- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? s'enquiert Aiacos en devinant qu'il a loupé un épisode.

\- Répond, Alba, insiste Minos. Est-ce que tu sais danser ?

En se demandant si son amant n'est pas en train de lui faire une plaisanterie, le jeune homme croise les bras en ripostant sèchement :

\- J'ai eu une formation de Chevalier, non de Majorette !

Le Griffon se met à lui tourner autour en l'observant avec attention et en résistant difficilement à l'envie de soulever l'ourlet de la tunique pour voir la paire de fesses qu'elle dissimule.

\- Peut-être… mais tu as une grâce naturelle, commente-il en réfléchissant à haute voix, ça se tente. Perdée est là pour t'instruire après tout.

\- Tu es fou ! s'écrie l'ainé. Il deviendra un Homme de Joie si Perdée l'engage, avec les contrats que cette situation implique ! Tu ne peux pas lui imposer ça !

Agacé que l'on parle de lui et d'un sujet qu'il ne maîtrise pas du tout, Albafica intervient :

\- Oh ! Je suis là, je vous entends ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- C'est qui, Perdée ? ajoute Aiacos qui ne masque pas un instant sa curiosité.

Rhadamanthe soupire. Il n'approuve pas l'idée de Minos mais il n'a rien d'autre à proposer à la place malheureusement. D'un geste las et résigné, il fait signe à Minos de fournir les explications nécessaires à Albafica.

\- Perdée dirige la Maison des Arts, située dans une des ailes du Palais. Il forme des danseurs afin d'animer les banquets, entre autre.

L'intonation du Spectre du Griffon a changé sur les deux derniers mots et ça n'a pas échappé au beau jeune homme qui répète à mi-voix :

\- Entre autre ?

Minos détourne légèrement le regard, avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur l'Ex Chevalier des Poissons :

\- Il y a des contrats. Les Femmes et Hommes de Joie peuvent être réclamés par des clients et pour diverses raisons. Ces raisons en question peuvent aller d'une simple Danse à devoir baiser avec la clientèle.

\- Quoi ?! Pour qui tu me prends, je ne suis pas une put…

\- Je sais ! s'empresse d'ajouter le Griffon d'une voix apaisante. Ne t'inquiète pas, les nouveaux ne sont jamais envoyés sur ce genre de contrat. Ils sont avant tout formés pour les danses et les boulots plus intimes arrivent bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils ont fait leurs preuves. Tu seras forcément un débutant, ta formation prendra du temps et le temps que tu atteignes le niveau de ces contrats-là, on sera déjà reparti.

 _Du moins, je l'espère,_ ajoute-il intérieurement en observant Albafica qui hésite.

Le jeune homme se passe une main dans les cheveux et soupire en se tournant vers le Palais qui les domine.

\- Pourquoi m'engagerait-il ? finit-il par demander.

\- Tu as le physique qu'il recherche : beau, jeune, gracieux par défaut. On n'envoie pas un laideron danser devant le Roi de Knossos pendant qu'il mange.

Constatant qu'Albafica ne semble pas vraiment charmé par ce travail et par les arguments de Minos, Rhadamanthe s'autorise à reprendre la parole :

\- Il dit vrai. De plus, tous les danseurs, même ceux en formation, sont logés à la Maison des Arts et bénéficient de trois repas par jour. Tu auras donc un toit, à manger et tu seras dans l'enceinte du Palais, donc non loin de nous, ce qui est préférable.

Le jeune homme pivote vers eux, le visage résigné et hoche la tête :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le luxe du choix et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour refuser cette proposition.

 _Danser ? Mais quelle idée ! Je suppose qu'en plus il y a pas mal de monde durant les banquets et Minos a parlé du Roi ! Je vais devoir faire le pitre devant sa Majesté et m'humilier… Génial… Magnifique… Pourvu que cette mascarade ne dure pas et que nous rentrions avant que je me tape la honte devant plein de gens._

\- Parfait ! Ne restons pas à moisir ici plus longtemps, décide Minos. Allons présenter Alba à Perdée !

Déjà, il prend la main du jeune homme pour l'entrainer vers les portes de la ville, mais Rhadamanthe l'arrête :

\- De la discrétion, Minos ! On ne peut pas tous se pointer comme ça devant Perdée ! Je vais lui présenter Albafica pendant que toi tu rentres discrètement avec Sarpédon et Aiacos et tu conduis ce dernier à ma chambre.

Bien que frustré de ne pas pouvoir accompagner lui-même le futur Danseur, Minos ne peut pas protester. Que le jeune héritier du trône, âgé de seulement dix ans, présente un parfait inconnu à Perdée alors qu'il n'a toujours eu que peu d'intérêt pour la Maison des Arts serait effectivement étrange. Rhadamanthe est déjà plus en âge de s'intéresser aux Hommes et Femmes de Joie.

* * *

 _ **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet youpla ! Nous voilà partis pour camper à Knossos durant plusieurs chapitre (au moins 6)**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine, les gens !**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Knossos 1** **er** **Jour**

Après quelques dernières recommandations, le groupe se scinde en deux. Les trois plus jeunes partent de leur côté et passent par une voie connue d'eux seuls leur permettant d'entrer et sortir en toute discrétion du Palais et de la ville.

De son côté, Albafica emboîte le pas à Rhadamanthe. N'étant lui-même pas issu de haut rang, il marche très légèrement en retrait de l'ainé des Trois Juges. Sans difficulté, ils franchissent les portes de la ville. Les Gardes se redressent davantage devant leur Prince. Tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans les ruelles, le jeune homme remarque que la plupart des personnes croisant leur chemin s'inclinent respectueusement sur le passage du frère de Minos.

 _D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce le Griffon l'héritier du trône ? Normalement, ça devrait être l'ainé… donc Rhadamanthe._

Malgré cette question qui lui brûle les lèvres, Albafica n'ose pas la poser à haute voix et préfère s'imprégner de l'ambiance des lieux, des bruits et des odeurs de cette époque qui lui est si peu familière le fumet de galettes chaudes et d'une sorte de petits pains se marie à celui des épices proposées plus loin. Des légumes et fruits frais sont installés sur les étals débordants. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme aperçoit des fromages frais de chèvre et de brebis, ainsi que des paniers entiers d'olives noires. Le tintement de la monnaie se mêle aux rires et paroles échangées avec bonne humeur entre les marchands et les clients. Il remarque également que s'il y a bien de la viande proposée à la vente, elle est nettement minoritaire face aux produits de la mer.

Faisant au mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux et perdu à la fois, Albafica continue de suivre Rhadamanthe qui franchit bientôt la porte leur permettant d'accéder à l'enceinte de l'imposant Palais aux colonnes rouges et murs blancs. Le frère de Minos n'entre pas immédiatement à l'intérieur du bâtiment et suit une allée bordée de fleurs et d'arbres. Concentré, Albafica mémorise le chemin et pénètre quelques instants plus tard dans une des ailes du Palais de Knossos. Des jeunes gens s'inclinent devant le Prince, qui continue d'avancer, tout en jetant des regards curieux en direction du beau garçon qui l'accompagne.

Rhadamanthe finit par écarter le fin rideau d'un jaune pâle qui donne accès à un bureau. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, blond, et l'air sévère est assis derrière une table en bois blanc. Une plume en main, il écrit sur un parchemin et lève les yeux à l'intrusion.

\- Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! s'exclame-t-il avec surprise en reposant la plume dans son encrier puis en se levant. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Le Prince fait signe à son accompagnateur qui entre à son tour dans la pièce, intimidé.

\- Perdée, voici Albafica, un nouveau Danseur pour ta troupe.

Le Maître de la Maison des Arts fronce légèrement les sourcils :

\- Je n'attends personne, nous sommes au complet. Personne ne m'a prévenu d'une nouvelle arrivée.

Le jeune homme retient légèrement son souffle.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Perdée ne veut pas m'embaucher ?_

Rhadamanthe a vraisemblablement prévu la question. Sans sourciller, il répond avec aplomb :

\- Le message a dû se perdre.

Sans laisser le temps à l'homme devant eux d'en placer une, il enchaîne directement en désignant la nouvelle recrue :

\- Il se nomme donc Albafica et vient de Grèce. Le voyage a été mouvementé, ses affaires ont été dérobées en chemin, il ne lui reste donc que ce qu'il porte actuellement sur le dos.

Le Responsable des Danseurs n'est pas vraiment dupe. Les recrues ne voyagent jamais seules et il n'a pas eu de contact avec la Grèce depuis plusieurs années. Lors de ses rares échanges avec ce pays, il n'a jamais été question de s'envoyer ou de s'échanger des Danseurs. Et surtout, c'est la toute première fois qu'un des Princes vient en personne lui présenter quelqu'un ! Néanmoins, c'est une tactique intéressante car il est difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à l'un des héritiers… Songeur, Perdée dévisage avec attention le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui se tient devant lui.

 _Il est magnifique, c'est un atout à ne pas négliger. Je ne peux pas envoyer un tel physique à la rue, mais j'espère qu'il a quand même un minimum de notions rythmiques._

\- Très bien, Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je le prends à l'essai.

\- Merci, Perdée.

\- Vous devriez vite regagner vos appartements et enfiler une tenue correcte pour le Dîner qui ne va plus tarder.

Le frère de Minos acquiesce et tourne les talons. Il sort du bureau tout en adressant un regard d'encouragement à Albafica. Celui-ci n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, il ne sait même pas quoi dire. Il fait de son mieux pour rester neutre, mais son cœur bat d'anxiété. Le voilà largué dans une époque inconnue, dans un lieu qui ne lui est absolument pas familier.

 _Je suis pourtant déjà parti en mission dans des pays dont j'ignorais les coutumes, je n'étais pas aussi anxieux…_

\- Albafica, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce simplement tandis que le Maître continue de l'observer.

\- Tu es du métier ?

Décidant de jouer la carte de la sincérité, Albafica répond :

\- Non…

La réponse ne plaît pas beaucoup à Perdée qui semble se demander si le Prince Rhadamanthe ne lui a pas fait un « cadeau » empoisonné. Il retourne s'assoir derrière son bureau et désigne le tabouret en face de lui :

\- Que faisais-tu alors ?

Le jeune homme se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse en s'asseyant à la place indiquée :

\- J'entretenais des jardins avec mon père, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de continuer seul lorsqu'il est mort.

 _Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge…_

\- Alors, j'ai eu envie de changer de vie. On m'a parlé de la Maison des Arts de Knossos qui jouit d'une excellente réputation.

Alors même qu'il finit de débiter son mensonge, Albafica surprend le regard inquisiteur de Perdée et comprend que ce dernier ne le croit pas un seul instant. Avec inquiétude, il attend et redoute les questions pointues sur son passé qu'il va subir et auxquelles il ne saura pas apporter des réponses convaincantes. Cependant, le Maître sait se montrer discret. Il croise les mains sous son menton, les coudes posés sur la table :

\- Que sais-tu de ce travail, Albafica ?

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à se justifier davantage et de voir que son interlocuteur est apparemment prêt à le briefer, le jeune homme retrouve un peu confiance en lui :

\- On m'a dit qu'il fallait danser aux banquets, pour des clients aussi et qu'il existe différents types de contrats.

Perdée acquiesce en continuant de l'observer, comme s'il essayait de l'évaluer. Conscient qu'il est en train de passer un entretien d'embauche, malgré la promesse d'être pris à l'essai, Albafica croise les doigts sur ses genoux et se tient aussi droit que possible pour donner une bonne impression.

\- Sais-tu quels contrats rapportent le plus ?

Le jeune homme hoche négativement la tête, bien qu'il se doute de la réponse et espère tout de même se tromper.

\- Ce sont les danses qui se terminent par un rapport intime avec un client.

 _Heureusement que Minos m'en avait déjà touché deux mots,_ songe Albafica qui parvient à rester impassible.

\- Je connais l'existence de ces contrats mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient les plus coûteux, répond-t-il en toute honnêteté.

 _Pourvu que les infos du Griffon ne soient pas erronées et que je ne me retrouve pas à devoir faire de l'intime dès demain…_

Une lueur s'est allumée dans le regard du Maître de la Maison des Arts qui est plutôt content de constater que cette recrue connaît donc déjà les bases essentielles. Il a également noté que le beau garçon ne parait pas gêné ou dégoûté à la mention du lien d'intimité. Un peu plus confiant envers cet étranger trouvé par le Prince, Perdée continue ses questions, ne souhaitant omettre aucun détail.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ou avec une femme ?

Les joues de son jeune interlocuteur se teintent immédiatement d'une coloration rouge tandis qu'il hoche la tête sans oser le regarder, et répond dans un souffle :

\- Oui. Avec un homme.

\- Parfait ! s'enthousiasme le Maître. Tu as donc déjà un semblant d'expérience dans ce domaine.

 _Et je manque justement de Danseurs Homme pour la clientèle masculine,_ songe-t-il intérieurement. _Je vais pouvoir répondre à plus de demandes sous peu._

Notant l'air ravi de Perdée, Albafica ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une nouvelle pointe d'appréhension.

 _Peut-être aurais-je du répondre par la négative…_

\- Et le plus important : sais-tu danser ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoue le jeune homme à mi-voix. Seulement pour m'amuser.

 _Et encore… c'est pas comme si je le faisais vraiment ou que j'avais du temps libre pour ça._

Son interlocuteur ne paraît guère surpris et décroise les mains :

\- Lève-toi et improvise quelques pas, je veux avoir une idée du travail à accomplir.

Anxieux, le jeune homme se met debout.

 _Si je suis vraiment trop mauvais, va-t-il réellement me garder ici ?_

Sans trop savoir quoi faire et se sentant déjà quelque peu idiot, Albafica se met à sautiller sur place en remuant vaguement les bras.

 _Je dois tellement avoir l'air d'un ridicule imbécile !_

Il remarque l'air vaguement sceptique du Maître.

 _Quitte à avoir l'air ridicule, autant l'être jusqu'au bout…_ songe le fleuriste en faisant un tour sur lui-même.

A peine a-t-il fini de formuler cette idée qu'il ressent soudain l'impression de savoir parfaitement quels mouvements effectuer. De la même façon qu'il sait instinctivement quelles techniques utiliser durant un combat, comment parer, esquiver, attaquer, le jeune homme prend conscience que l'improvisation chorégraphiée lui vient tout naturellement. Beaucoup moins timide et sans peur, Albafica fait du bureau sa scène. Il tournoie avec grâce, saute avec l'agilité d'une gazelle. Ses pieds semblent à peine effleurer le sol qu'il foule. Son corps ploie et ondule à la façon d'une liane délicate durant une brise. Surpris lui-même, le jeune homme réalise qu'il se sent bien et même confiant.

\- Eh bien, mon garçon… souffle Perdée lorsqu'il cesse de bouger, un peu essoufflé. J'ai vu de tout dans ma vie, des doués et des cas désespérés, mais toi tu es exceptionnel !

 _A ce point ?_ songe le jeune homme perplexe qui se demande si le Maître n'est pas en train de le flatter d'une manière exagérée.

Néanmoins, ce dernier paraît totalement sincère, une lueur d'admiration et d'étonnement brille dans ses yeux.

\- Le Seigneur Apollon a dû te transmettre ses dons ! Si j'osais, je dirais que tu es la Danse Incarnée !

\- N'exagérons rien, murmure Albafica en baissant humblement les yeux.

Enthousiaste, Persée se met debout, ravi de constater que le garçon, en plus d'être doué, est également très modeste.

\- Tu seras sûrement un Soliste d'ici quelques mois, ou même semaines. Mais d'abord, tu dois t'habituer à notre rythme de vie, apprendre des chorégraphies et t'intégrer à la troupe !

D'excellente humeur, le Maître jette un coup d'œil vers la grande ouverture, entre deux colonnes, qui semble être une fenêtre.

\- Il est justement temps pour moi de veiller à ce que les danses pour les banquets de ce soir se passent bien. Accompagne-moi, tu pourras rencontrer tes camarades.

\- D'accord.

Conscient qu'il ne peut pas refuser de toute façon, le jeune homme emboîte le pas à celui qui est désormais son Employeur. Il est encore troublé d'avoir découvert cet étrange don pour la Danse.

 _J'ai peut-être effectivement hérité ce talent d'Apollon._

Ses sourcils se froncent soudain.

 _Une minute… Apollon, c'est aussi le père de…_

\- Bien, alors je dois t'expliquer deux ou trois éléments au sujet de notre mode de fonctionnement, déclare Perdée en quittant le bureau.

\- Je vous écoute…

Ils avancent le long du couloir menant à la sortie :

\- Le gagne-pain basique de tous, ce sont les banquets. Il s'agit tout simplement du Dîner, le Roi est présent avec souvent des émissaires, des ambassadeurs et les riches personnalités influentes du pays. A moins d'être en train d'accomplir un autre contrat au même moment, la troupe au complet fait acte de présence pour ces repas qui ont lieu tous les soirs.

\- Je suppose que c'est grâce à eux que vous obtenez ensuite les autres contrats ? hasarde un peu Albafica qui souhaite montrer qu'il s'investie et s'intéresse à son nouveau travail.

\- Tout à fait. Généralement, un client présent à un Dîner fait une demande sous deux jours quand il veut un contrat. Et tu t'en rendras très vite compte la grande majorité de nos clients est riche.

Le jeune homme acquiesce machinalement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il apprend :

\- Comment ça se passe avec les contrats ? Vous m'avez parlé de la Danse mais aussi de ceux plus intimes, c'est soit l'un, soit l'autre ?

\- Pas exactement. La Danse est la base commune à toutes nos propositions. Concrètement, je reçois des demandes pour différentes raisons on me demande soit un Danseur en particulier, soit un Danseur aux choix, soit un petit groupe. Si je dois envoyer deux, trois, quatre ou cinq individus, ce sera juste pour danser, notre Maison se refuse à faire les propositions intimes en groupe. De la même façon, nous refusons toujours qu'un Danseur soit réservé pour l'intime par un groupe complet de clients. Vous êtes des êtres humains, non des objets utilisables à souhait.

Un peu rassuré, Albafica lisse machinalement un pli de sa tunique avec le plat de la main.

 _Donc, au niveau de la baise, c'est finalement un Danseur pour un Client. Et possibilité de groupe finalement que s'il n'est pas question de se déshabiller à un moment où un autre. Bien…_

Ils sortent de la Maison des Arts dont l'accès donne directement dans l'un des nombreux jardins du Palais mais n'empruntent pas le même chemin que celui utilisé tantôt avec Rhadamanthe. Un peu troublé de sentir la brise caresser ses jambes dévoilées, le jeune homme continue de suivre le Maître qui l'entraîne sur un chemin au dallage blanc bordé de roses blanches. Bien lancé, Perdée continue ses explications :

\- Donc, tu as soit le contrat juste Danse, soit Danse avec intimité. Les tarifs ne sont pas les mêmes, bien entendu et il faut rester vigilant. Si tu es demandé en tant que simple Danseur et non en tant qu'Homme de Joie, tu dois refuser si le client te demande finalement de te dévêtir et t'en aller.

\- Est-ce que c'est une situation qui arrive souvent ?

\- Non, heureusement, sourit le Mentor. C'est même extrêmement rare que le cas se produise, mais si cela doit t'arriver il faudra immédiatement le signaler afin que je prenne les mesures nécessaires.

Ils quittent le jardin. Perdée écarte un rideau et pénètre en sa compagnie dans la fraicheur du bâtiment royal.

\- Pour finir, tu as un jour de repos par semaine, achève le Maître en tournant à gauche et en passant encore un fin rideau. Et tu as le droit de refuser deux contrats par mois si tu as de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir les accomplir.

 _C'est plutôt bien géré,_ songe Albafica. _Je parie qu'il y a beaucoup plus ingrat comme métier._

Curieux, il regarde autour de lui en comprenant qu'il est entré dans les coulisses. Eparpillés, hommes et femmes sont en train de se vêtir pour les animations du dîner, d'autres révisent des enchaînements de pas. L'une répare le cordon de sa sandale, un autre se masse une cheville avec une huile parfumée…

Perdée claque des mains :

\- Venez, les enfants !

Immédiatement, la dizaine de jeunes gens présents se regroupe autour des deux arrivants. Malgré lui, le jeune homme ne peut retenir un sourire en ayant l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'une bande de poussins obéissants à « maman poule » Perdée.

\- Je vous présente Albafica, une nouvelle recrue ! Il arrive de Grèce et débute dans le métier. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir dans notre petite famille et lui donner toutes vos astuces et conseils, l'aider s'il a besoin, répondre à ses questions…

\- Bien entendu ! répond une jeune femme en train de se tresser les cheveux.

\- Bonjour, Alba ! lance un autre.

Une main sur l'épaule du beau jeune homme, le Maître de la Maison des Arts lui désigne ses nouveaux collègues un par un :

\- Voici Alkmini, Anthia, Tikita, Agis, Ektor, Kleio, Gaïos, Elene, Thetis, Konstantinos, Ourania, Kaisar et Milétos.

Albafica retient légèrement son souffle tandis que son regard se pose sur le fils d'Apollon. Ce dernier est plus jeune que celui rencontré des semaines auparavant, il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ans et surtout il affiche un grand sourire de bienvenue à son encontre.

 _Mince alors ! On est loin du type qui affichait ses airs méprisants…_

\- Perdée ! Vous avez vu comment ils se ressemblent ? s'exclame Ourania, la fille à la tresse.

\- Oui, je…

Son sosie rit doucement en coupant la parole au Maître :

\- Il a tout de même quelques années de plus que moi et ses cheveux sont plus courts que les miens.

 _Si tu savais que c'est toi qui me les a coupés…_

\- J'ai remarqué la ressemblance, nous pourrons surement monter une chorégraphie les mettant en scène tous les deux.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Milétos. Mais vous avez dit que c'est un débutant, alors prenez bien le temps de le former, rien ne presse.

La réponse laisse Albafica un peu perplexe. Le sourire de son « rival » semble sincère, mais les mots employés, bien que prononcés chaleureusement, lui donne l'impression qu'il n'a pas très envie de faire un duo.

 _Je dois me faire des idées à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller à la rancune le Milétos du futur n'est sûrement pas tout à fait le même que l'adolescent en face de moi._

Les Danseurs se sont dispersés, reprenant leurs occupations. Perdée sourit à Albafica :

\- J'ai des détails à superviser, reste par-là, je te rejoins bientôt.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête en lui rendant son sourire et s'écarte pour ne pas rester dans le passage.

 _Beaucoup d'éléments à encaisser un peu de temps. Comment vont réagir Rhadamanthe, Minos et surtout Sarpédon en retrouvant Milétos ?_

Le doute s'insinue en lui, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit penser de la situation.

 _Sarpédon ne nous aurait tout de même pas manipulé ? C'est peut-être une façon détournée de retrouver son amour perdu…_

Du coin de l'œil, Albafica observe le Maître qui donne des consignes à un trio de Danseuses.

 _Pourvu que Minos n'ait pas la nostalgie de l'époque et ne cherche pas à se rapprocher de Milétos. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en rivalité avec lui…_

\- Perdée ! hèle Ektor qui a entrouvert un épais rideau. Les musiciens font signe, le Roi arrive !

\- Parfait ! Les trois filles, vous passez en premier pour l'ouverture. Ensuite, on enchaîne avec la chorégraphie principale de groupe, puis Milétos, et on termine avec le groupe de cinq.

Immédiatement, la troupe se regroupe derrière le tissu qui les sépare de la salle en se plaçant dans l'ordre indiqué par le Maître. Celui-ci se déplace en faisant signe à Albafica de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme s'empresse de franchir la distance qui les sépare et se retrouve derrière un nouveau rideau beaucoup plus fin dont la texture le laisse perplexe. Il comprend pourtant rapidement l'utilité de cette nouvelle séparation.

 _C'est comme les vitres-miroirs du monde moderne !_

En effet, du côté coulisse, le rideau est transparent et permet d'observer la salle du dîner en entier, tandis que l'inverse est impossible. Le Roi et ses convives ne voient qu'un tissu opaque de leur point de vue.

Fasciné par ce retour dans le passé, Albafica observe les gens à demi couchés sur des banquettes luxueuses disposées partout dans la grande pièce et devant lesquelles sont disposées des tables de la même hauteur où des servantes et serviteurs viennent déposer des plats.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Perdée faire un geste et moins de trois secondes plus tard Anthéa, Elene et Thetis se déploient entre les tables tandis que les musiciens commencent à jouer pour les accompagner.

 _Que c'est beau ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte !_

Il a déjà remarqué qu'il n'y a aucun vitrage et que les portes sont rares bien que tout de même présentes à certains endroits, à la place il y a des rideaux plus ou moins épais. Les voilages tendus entre les colonnes de la salle ondulent légèrement à cause de la brise. L'odeur de la viande rôtie lui titille les narines et c'est avec curiosité qu'il regarde les contenus des plats : viandes mais également poissons, ainsi que des galettes, des céréales, des légumes, des fruits, du fromage… Le jeune homme aperçoit aussi des petits pains fourrés au miel et des œufs.

Conscient qu'il n'est pas censé détailler la nourriture, Albafica s'efforce de se concentrer sur les danses afin de voir concrètement comment les choses se passent. Il réalise qu'il a été assez distrait pour ne pas remarquer que le reste du groupe a déjà rejoint le trio les Danseuses et Danseurs ne sont plus répartis entre les différentes tables et ils évoluent à présent dans un espace libre prévu pour eux qui fait face aux convives.

 _D'accord, j'ai l'impression que suivant la taille du groupe, on ne danse pas exactement au même endroit._

Un sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il repère le petit Minos en train de tirer une tête d'enterrement tout en grignotant un bout de viande. Non loin de lui, Rhadamanthe se fait servir un verre de vin, le visage impénétrable. Quant à Sarpédon…

 _Où est-il ?_

Ses yeux fouillent les banquettes une par une, mais il ne trouve pas le plus jeune des frères.

 _Est-ce que c'est normal ? Serait-il trop jeune pour participer à ce genre de dîner ?_

Son attention revient sur les deux Juges présents. Si leur cadet est absent, ils sont par contre installés près du Roi Astérion. Le Souverain de Crète affiche un visage saillant à la mine noble, des yeux noisette au regard doux. Ses cheveux sont grisonnants mais il est encore possible d'apercevoir des mèches blondes assorties à sa barbe entretenue.

Albafica détourne son regard en sentant que l'ambiance de la salle a changé les yeux sont tous tournés dans la même direction alors que jusqu'à présent la présence des Danseurs n'intéressait pas tout le monde et que certaines conversations allaient bon train. La troupe s'est retirée et a laissé la place à Milétos et l'on n'entend plus que les instruments de musique, le frottement de tissu de la tunique de l'Homme de Joie et ses pieds frappant le sol.

\- C'est le plus demandé, chuchote Perdée. Tout le monde le veut, car il est magnifique et talentueux. Sans lui, la Maison des Arts aurait moins de succès.

Le jeune homme hoche machinalement la tête et ne peut s'empêcher de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Minos, un peu inquiet. Il se sent cependant vite rassuré le Griffon regarde le Danseur avec une vive contrariété affichée sur son visage enfantin, puis se détourne légèrement pour piocher dans les plats à disposition sans plus lui accorder le moindre coup d'œil.

* * *

Albafica porte un grain de raisin à ses lèvres et le croque, laissant la pulpe fraîche envahir sa bouche. Distraitement, il écarte le rideau placé devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur un jardin. Après le banquet, Perdée l'a raccompagné jusqu'à la Maison des Arts et lui a montré sa chambre : une pièce simple mais avec tout de même le confort nécessaire pour s'assoir, dormir et même se laver !

 _C'est plus moderne que je le croyais._

Sans quitter le jardin des yeux, le jeune homme tend à nouveau la main vers la coupe de fruits posée sur la table de chevet et prend une figue. L'odeur sucrée du fruit se mélange à celle des fleurs. Il se sent déjà moins anxieux et en oublierait presque qu'ils sont sensés repartir dès que possible pour sauver Athéna. Un toquement discret à la porte lui fait tourner la tête. Il relâche le rideau et traverse sa chambre pour aller ouvrir en se demandant s'il s'agit de Perdée qui aurait oublié de lui donner quelques informations de dernière minute. Ce n'est pourtant pas le Maître de la Maison des Arts qui se tient derrière le battant, mais Rhadamanthe, Minos et Aiacos à peine visible dans l'obscurité nocturne avec ses cheveux foncés. Le jeune homme s'écarte immédiatement pour les laisser entrer et referme sans bruit derrière eux.

\- J'en ai marre d'être un gosse ! rouspète Minos en s'asseyant d'office sur le lit.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt rigolo, moi, sourit Aiacos, plus on est petit, plus on peut se faufiler partout.

Rhadamanthe s'adosse sagement au mur en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son cadet aux yeux rouges :

\- Attention tout de même à ne pas sortir en dehors des horaires que je t'ai donnés et à te montrer ex…

\- Extrêmement prudent, achève le Spectre de Garuda en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais, je sais !

Albafica retourne vers la fenêtre et saisit le pichet d'eau en terre cuite. Il se sert un verre :

\- Sarpédon n'est pas avec vous ? Je ne l'ai pas vu au banquet.

Aiacos s'approche et pioche sans gêne dans la coupe de fruits :

\- Pas vu. On s'est séparé en arrivant, Minos m'a conduit à la chambre de Rhada et Sarpy a dit qu'il allait se changer dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme boit en regardant Rhadamanthe qui hausse légèrement les épaules :

\- Il a dû se faire attraper par une des nourrices ou des servantes, il est encore petit pour assister aux banquets.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! intervient Minos. Toi et moi, on devait déjà faire acte de présence dès l'âge de quatre ans ! Aucune raison que ce soit différent avec lui.

\- Jaloux… susurre Aiacos.

\- Mais non ! proteste le Griffon avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

Rhadamanthe soupire et croise les bras sur son torse sans écouter les chamailleries de ses cadets qui sont en train de se bagarrer sur le lit. Il note les sourcils légèrement froncés d'Albafica :

\- Tu soupçonnes quelque chose ?

\- Oh, pas vraiment. Je me dis juste qu'il tenait beaucoup à Milétos et que nous sommes, comme par hasard, coincés dans une époque où ce dernier est encore vivant…

Le Spectre de Garuda bondit hors du lit avec l'agilité d'une panthère super-active et se perche agilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Vous venez de dire qu'il était absent au dîner, fait-il remarquer. Peut-être qu'il l'a loupé volontairement pour justement ne _pas_ voir Milétos.

\- Remarque pertinente, approuve Rhadamanthe.

Minos semble beaucoup plus sceptique mais s'abstient de commenter davantage à ce sujet. Ses yeux se tournent vers Albafica, toujours aussi beau dans sa tunique.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Perdée ? Visiblement, tu es embauché étant donné que tu es dans cette chambre.

Le jeune homme s'assoit sur le lit :

\- Bien. Il m'a tout expliqué sur le mode de fonctionnement. Demain matin, je dois signer mon contrat et commencer à apprendre les chorégraphies. Il m'a fourni une tunique de rechange aussi.

Satisfait, Minos sourit :

\- Toujours aussi efficace, le Perdée. Tient, je te donne ça en attendant que tu touches ton salaire.

Il détache une bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et la lui tend. Albafica sourit en soupesant les pièces qui tintent dans le petit sac :

\- Merci, Minos.

Le jeune homme n'a pas besoin de regarder le contenu pour deviner que l'héritier du trône a été plus que généreux. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il tend la main pour recoiffer sommairement les cheveux blancs tout ébouriffés. Rhadamanthe reprend la parole :

\- Nos questions sont toujours d'actualité : comment trouver l'entrée du Sanctuaire de Poséidon et comment rentrer chez nous.

Aiacos approuve d'un vigoureux hochement de tête :

\- Mais je ne peux pas beaucoup vous aider en restant caché dans la piaule de Radis.

\- On te filera des documents à étudier, réplique Minos en repoussant la main d'Albafica. J'irai en emprunter à la bibliothèque.

\- Bonne idée, renchérit l'aîné de la fratrie. J'irai en emprunter aussi et je vais essayer d'interroger mon précepteur.

\- N'hésitez pas à me passer des documents aussi, ajoute le Danseur.

Rhadamanthe tourne la tête vers lui et lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant :

\- Merci, Albafica, mais en réalité je doute que tu puisses nous aider sur ce coup-là. Les documents sont accessibles uniquement à la famille royale et à ceux qui obtiennent un laissez-passer pour une consultation sur place. Mais tu es à présent lié à la Maison des Arts, par conséquent tu n'es pas considéré comme étant un Erudit. De plus, même si Minos et moi arrivions à te transmettre des parchemins, ta chambre n'est pas aussi privée que les nôtres tes collègues et Perdée pourraient les trouver et se poser des questions qu'il vaut mieux éviter, surtout si nous voulons continuer à nous fondre dans le décor sans nous faire remarquer.

Déçu de ne pas pouvoir les aider à ce niveau-là, le jeune homme hoche néanmoins la tête. Le Spectre du Wyvern a raison et pour l'instant il n'a vraiment pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

 _Et puis, je dois au moins pouvoir chercher comment rentrer chez nous sans avoir besoin d'étudier et sans interroger des gens._

\- Bien entendu, on se tient régulièrement au courant de l'avancée des recherches ! décrète Minos en descendant du lit.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Aiacos baille à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, imité bientôt par le Griffon.

\- C'est l'heure pour les enfants d'aller au lit, déclare nonchalamment le Danseur toujours on ne peut plus amusé de les voir si petits.

L'héritier du trône le fusille immédiatement du regard :

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, Poisson !

Albafica lui retourne un sourire hilare :

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter ton doudou à la figure ?

\- Je vais te… ! Rhadamanthe, repose-moi !

Le Spectre du Wyvern s'est décollé du mur et vient de jeter son cadet sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre :

\- Allez, on va se coucher. Tu viens, Aiacos ?

Il se dirige vers la porte à grandes enjambées tout en maintenant fermement Minos. Le Spectre de Garuda saute du rebord de la fenêtre et atterrit sans bruit, à quatre pattes, au milieu de la chambre :

\- Bonne nuit, Baba !

\- Bonne nuit, tout le monde…

Les trois frères sortent sans bruit de la chambre. Albafica referme le battant après leur départ et se déshabille.

 _Il est tard et la journée a été longue. Je dois être en forme pour demain._

Le jeune homme s'agenouille près du bassin d'eau creusé dans le sol. D'une tête de Dauphin sculpté jaillit constamment de l'eau, à la manière d'une fontaine. Cette même eau ressort également grâce à un système d'évacuation tout aussi constant.

 _Elle est donc renouvelée à chaque instant et reste propre tout le temps._

Réprimant un bâillement, Albafica trempe sa tunique dans l'eau pour la mouiller, puis attrape le savon à l'huile d'olive posé sur une coupelle en bois. Il savonne rapidement son vêtement avant de le rincer et de l'essorer.

 _Il fait tellement bon que ce sera sûrement sec demain matin._

Albafica étale sa tunique bien à plat sur la petite table au milieu de la chambre, avant de s'allonger sur le lit : un cadre de bois simple maintenu par quatre pieds avec une sorte de natte faite en joncs tressés qui semble faire office de matelas.

 _J'ai même un traversin, quel luxe !_

Il ferme les yeux, humant les parfums provenant du jardin et bercé par le bruit de l'eau du bassin.

 _C'est étrange de dormir à nouveau seul… ça me manque un peu de ne pas sentir Minos à mes côtés, mais il va bien falloir faire avec…_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !_**

 ** _Merci, encore une fois, à celles et ceux qui viennent lire ! Merci aux lectrices qui me laissent des commentaires, vous êtes rares mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et merci aux nombreux lecteurs fantômes !_**

 ** _Au fait, si certaines veulent savoir à quoi ressemble le Beau Zeus de ma fic... Vous pouvez aller sur le blog : Le Jardin d'Albafica, vous cherchez le chapitre 16.3 Le dessin représentant le Sexy Père des Dieux est en bas de l'article._**


	7. Chapitre 6

**2** **ème** **jour à Knossos**

\- A gauche, glissade ! Vos pieds ! Et vos bras, tenez vos bras ! Konstantinos, tu as oublié un tour !

Derrière ses collègues, Albafica apprend les pas et les mouvements. Il a compris que Perdée ne présente jamais tout à fait la même prestation à chaque dîner. Le Maître a une réserve de chorégraphies qu'il modifie au fur et à mesure pour les besoins des banquets et aujourd'hui il doit apprendre tous ces enchaînements de base. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme a constaté avec soulagement qu'il n'a pas de difficulté à les mémoriser.

\- Encore une fois ! Thetis et Kaisar, vous vous concentrez au lieu de regarder les mouches voler ?

Le Maître fait signe aux musiciens et la troupe de Danseuses et Danseurs se remet en mouvement. Il observe avec attention sa nouvelle recrue, placée derrière les autres pour mieux apprendre, et qui continue de présenter des talents insoupçonnés.

 _Il apprend extrêmement vite et est même déjà meilleur que certains qui sont pourtant là depuis des années._

Pensif, il porte ensuite son attention sur Milétos.

 _Quatorze ans et déjà réclamé par tous alors qu'il a commencé les contrats intimes depuis seulement quelques mois. Albafica lui ressemble comme un frère, il sera sûrement tout autant demandé. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette similitude est trop frappante pour être ignorée, il faudra absolument que je leur monte un duo._

La répétition s'achève dans une bonne humeur générale.

\- Albafica ! Tu nous rejoints après la représentation de ce soir ? On mangera ensemble, lui propose Ektor en réajustant sa tenue.

Un peu pris de court par cette invitation inattendue, le jeune homme opine machinalement du menton et se retrouve soudain avec un flacon sous le nez.

\- Tient ! lui dit Milétos qui lui présente ledit flacon en terre cuite. J'ai su que tu n'avais rien avec toi et que tu ignorais deux ou trois petites choses sur notre façon de faire.

Ignorant s'il doit se sentir vexé ou non, le jeune homme prend le bien tandis que son sosie lui donne quelques explications :

\- Il s'agit d'huile parfumée. Le mieux, c'est de s'enduire avec avant les répétitions et les représentations pour que les muscles restent chauds et éviter ainsi quelques incidents.

\- Et c'est du plus bel effet sur la peau, renchérit Kleio. N'hésite pas à en mettre également lorsque tu passeras sur les autres contrats, la plupart des clients adorent.

\- D'accord, sourit Albafica. Merci ! Ça ne va pas te manquer, Milétos ?

\- Oh non, j'en ai toute une réserve dans ma chambre, ne t'inquiète pas. A ce soir !

\- Milétos, tu vas être en retard ! l'interpelle Perdée en les rejoignant. Dépêche-toi !

L'adolescent s'empresse de s'en aller. Le Maître sourit à Albafica :

\- Excellent travail, mon garçon ! Tu serais presque prêt pour danser ce soir, mais évitons tout de même de nous précipiter. Reviens ici, demain matin, à la même heure, nous reprendrons ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui. A moins d'un imprévu, je t'estime prêt pour paraître en public demain soir.

 _Déjà ?!_ songe le jeune homme anxieux. _Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'afficher devant un tas de gens, encore moins devant des personnalités importantes comme le Roi !_

Perdée lui tapote amicalement une joue :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu seras très bien !

 _Au secours, j'ai le trac ! Donnez-moi une armée de Spectres ou de Marinas à combattre, mais ne me demandez pas de danser devant toute la royauté de Knossos !_

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

\- Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à demain. Tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour mieux découvrir notre belle ville. Et ne te tracasse pas !

Albafica parvient à décrocher un petit sourire au Mentor et décide d'écouter son conseil. Il glisse ses pieds dans ses sandales quittées pour la répétition et les attache.

 _Bon, je dois retrouver le chemin pour aller en ville._

Le jeune homme quitte la Maison des Arts et commence à marcher le long d'une allée en se remémorant le chemin parcouru en sens inverse en compagnie de Rhadamanthe.

Il n'est pas loin de quitter l'enceinte du Palais quand un mouvement furtif lui fait tourner la tête en direction des buissons taillés. Sans son entraînement de Chevalier, il n'aurait sûrement pas pris garde à ce détail. Intrigué, il s'arrête et revient sur ses pas en se rapprochant des plantes.

-… Sarpédon… ?

Le plus jeune des frères est tapi derrière les feuilles. Sa tunique, ses genoux et ses mains sont sales, enduites de terre et de taches d'herbe. Surpris, il lève les yeux vers le Danseur, l'air un peu étonné d'avoir été repéré. Etrangement, il parait également soulagé :

\- Oh, c'est toi, Alba…

Le rouquin se remet debout tout en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à droite et à gauche. Cette attitude laisse le nouveau Danseur un peu perplexe.

 _On dirait qu'il essaye d'éviter quelqu'un._

\- Tout va bien, Sarpédon ?

\- Oui, oui, répond trop vite le petit garçon en frottant ses paumes sur son vêtement.

La réponse est loin de convaincre Albafica qui le regarde enjamber maladroitement le buisson pour revenir sur le chemin.

 _Soit il a peur de se faire gronder par les serviteurs parce qu'il est tout sale… Soit il a voulu voir ou éviter Milétos vu que nous sommes encore proches de la Maison des Arts… Soit j'en sais rien. En tout cas, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas._

Préférant ne pas insister et poser des questions gênantes qui pourraient braquer le petit, il sourit en changeant de sujet :

\- Je vais en ville, faire un tour au marché. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? Je ne connais pas encore très bien le chemin.

L'enfant le regarde avec un franc étonnement.

 _A croire que personne ne lui propose ce genre de plan…_

\- D'accord ! s'exclame Sarpédon ravi en lui prenant la main afin de le guider.

Troublé, Albafica le laisse faire et ne lâche pas les petits doigts accrochés aux siens.

 _Bizarre. Il a l'air le plus perturbé par ce retour dans le temps et par moment il a vraiment les attitudes d'un gosse, non d'un adulte enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant de cinq ans. Peut-être joue-t-il la comédie à la perfection… peut-être pas. Quelque chose est étrange avec Sarpédon, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !_

Tous deux ne mettent pas longtemps à gagner le centre-ville de Knossos. Quelques personnes reconnaissent le jeune Prince, mais ils passent tout de même beaucoup plus inaperçus que lors de sa traversée avec Rhadamanthe, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire au jeune homme.

Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de dépenser quelques pièces de monnaie données par Minos et achète deux galettes au miel ainsi que deux galettes au fromage de chèvre.

\- Tient, Sarpédon, dit-il en lui tendant l'une de celle au miel.

Le petit garçon regarde la nourriture avec de grands yeux brillants de joie, puis s'empresse de la dévorer. Amusé, Albafica goûte la préparation au chèvre tout en déambulant dans les rues. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur tout ce qui l'entoure, ses pensées sont tournées vers leur situation des plus incertaines.

 _Comment aider Minos et Rhadamanthe dans leurs recherches ?_

\- Il y a des temples, ici ? demande-t-il à son jeune accompagnateur.

\- Bien sûr ! répond le garçon en entamant une seconde galette. On a quatre temples dans le secteur : Arès, Déméter, Zeus et Poséidon. Je crois qu'ils ont tous disparu à l'époque d'où nous venons.

 _Intéressant… Je doute de trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer…_

\- Tu peux me conduire à celui de Poséidon ?

La bouche pleine, le rouquin acquiesce du menton et prend la direction du port.

En approchant de sa destination, Albafica remarque non seulement le toit du temple au loin, mais également l'imposante statue du Dieu des Mers qui se dresse au bord de l'eau, près des bateaux à quai.

 _Il a l'air particulièrement apprécié. Les marins le prient sûrement avant de partir en mer afin de voyager sans encombre._

Sarpédon s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard en lui désignant l'énorme sculpture :

\- C'est loin pour moi, j'ai des petites jambes…

\- Je peux te porter, si tu veux.

Le garçon recule en secouant négativement la tête :

\- Non, non… Continue dans cette direction, je dois rentrer au Palais de toute façon. A plus tard !

Perplexe, le jeune homme le regarde se faufiler et disparaitre dans la foule.

 _C'est vrai qu'il a sûrement un emploi du temps princier à respecter, mais on ne m'ôtera pas de la tête que son attitude est étrange._

Il hausse doucement les épaules et continue, seul, à marcher dans la direction indiquée.

Dix bonnes minutes lui sont nécessaires avant d'arriver devant le temple. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement les colonnes blanches et bleues tandis qu'il gravit les quelques marches menant à l'intérieur.

 _Zut ! J'arrive comme un touriste et sans la moindre offrande !_

Gêné, il regarde l'autel où les Crétois ont déposé fleurs, coquillages, tablettes où sont gravées des prières et des remerciements. Hésitant, Albafica baisse les yeux vers sa dernière galette non entamée.

 _Je peux pas lui offrir ça quand même… Mais entre ne rien donner et donner n'importe quoi… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à offrir._

Il s'approche donc de l'autel et dépose son « offrande ».

 _Désolé, je tâcherai de faire mieux à l'occasion._

Le jeune homme recule d'un pas tout en regardant autour de lui. Le temple est assez grand mais relativement simple, décoré principalement avec des coquillages gravés et peints. On peut également trouver quelques animaux marins comme des poissons, des dauphins ou encore des pieuvres et des hippocampes.

 _J'aime bien cet endroit._

Des vases bleus et blancs débordent de fleurs multicolores. Derrière l'autel se dresse une nouvelle statue du Dieu et sur le mur du fond il peut voir une grande mosaïque représentant le Seigneur des Mers sur son char.

 _C'est calme et reposant. Je me sens un peu comme un Poisson dans l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire. En même temps, ce n'est pas si étonnant étant donné ma Constellation._

Il recule encore.

 _Comme je le pensais, ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai de quoi nous aider. Dommage. Dommage également que les faits présentent Poséidon comme notre potentiel nouvel ennemi._

A l'instant où l'Ex Chevalier d'Athéna s'apprête à quitter les lieux, un reflet attire son attention. Machinalement, il se retourne vers la statue baignée par un rayon de soleil et remarque alors un détail qui l'intrigue : dans sa main droite, le Dieu tient son habituel trident, et dans la gauche une simple sphère.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?_

D'aussi loin que remontent ses connaissances, le Trident est lié au Seigneur des Mers comme la Foudre l'est à Zeus. Il n'a aucun souvenir d'un globe par contre.

 _Pourtant, ce doit être important si c'est représenté ici. Est-ce que c'est la Terre ? Les Crétois savaient-ils déjà que notre planète est ronde ?_

Perdu dans ses pensées interrogatrices, Albafica regagne l'extérieur et reste en haut des marches, savourant la brise qui vient caresser son visage et jouer avec ses cheveux.

 _Nous sommes dans une civilisation antique, et elle est clairement plus avancée et différentes de ce que racontent les livres d'Histoire. Mon intuition me souffle que c'est même une époque antérieure à ce qui est dit officiellement dans ces mêmes livres._

Les yeux dans le vague, il regarde le soleil commencer à décliner à l'horizon.

 _Après tout, les historiens confondent déjà deux Minos différents, qui sait quelles autres erreurs ils commettent ?_

Lentement, le jeune homme commence à descendre l'escalier.

 _Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Maître Lugonis m'a appris que le tout premier système d'écriture Grec provenait en réalité de la Crète et datait de l'époque dite « Minoenne ». Je me rappelle qu'on appelait cette écriture le « Linéaire A » et qu'on voyait surtout des traits qu'aujourd'hui encore nous sommes incapables de traduire._

Il commence à prendre le chemin pour s'approcher de la statue de Poséidon sur le port.

 _Pourtant, nous sommes actuellement coincés dans une période antérieure à l'époque Minoenne puisque Minos n'est pas encore Roi. Et l'écriture inscrite sur le contrat de Perdée signé tantôt n'a rien à voir avec le Linéaire A ! C'était très semblable au grec ancien à quelques détails près. Aurions-nous donc perdu toute trace de ce système d'écriture ?_

Arrivé à la destination voulue, Albafica s'assoit entre les deux pieds de l'imposante statue. Les mains croisées sous le menton, il regarde l'astre solaire qui se couche sur la mer.

 _D'ailleurs, comment ai-je pu lire les caractères sans difficulté alors que je ne connais pas du tout ce système d'écriture ? Est-ce lié au phénomène qui nous a emprisonné ici et qui a changé nos tenues et l'âge des quatre frères ?_

Un soupir lui échappe. Il a conscience qu'il lui manque des éléments importants s'il veut tout comprendre.

* * *

Le soleil a disparu à l'horizon lorsque le jeune homme se relève et prend le chemin pour retourner au Palais.

 _Les autres doivent être en train de danser, je vais les attendre à la Maison des Arts. Perdée m'a dit que c'est là qu'ils mangeaient la plupart du temps, après les représentations._

Les semelles de ses sandales claquent doucement sur les pavés. Curieux, il regarde autour de lui en notant les lumières qui s'allument dans les foyers.

 _Quelle est la source lumineuse à cette époque ? Bien entendu, l'électricité n'existe pas._

Grâce aux fenêtres ouvertes, il peut apercevoir en passant que les familles allument des braseros et des bougies.

 _D'accord, jusqu'ici c'est logique, mais je suis certain de ne pas en avoir vu au Palais et dans ma chambre à la Maison des Arts, nous n'étions pas non plus dans l'obscurité._

Un sourire aux lèvres, Albafica incline légèrement la tête pour saluer les deux gardes à la porte donnant accès à l'enceinte du Palais et continue d'avancer, reconnaissant les allées à emprunter.

 _Peut-être ont-ils mis en place un système de miroirs qui captent la lumière solaire et lunaire… Mais je ne me souviens pas non plus d'avoir vu des miroirs… Bon, en même temps je n'ai pas non plus cherché et je ne m'étais pas posé la question._

En arrivant dans la Maison des Arts, il constate que ses camarades ne sont pas encore arrivés. En les attendant, le jeune homme regagne sa chambre.

 _Je vais en profiter pour voir quelle est cette fameuse source d'éclairage._

Ses yeux se lèvent d'abord vers le plafond à la recherche d'un lustre ou quelque chose de ressemblant.

 _Rien. Pourtant, j'ai bien de la lumière…. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Il n'y a certes rien au milieu du plafond, par contre il remarque qu'il y a des tubes installés au bord, tout près des murs.

 _Ces tubes fluorescents diffusent de la lumière._

Ce même système se retrouve également aux quatre coins de la pièce.

 _Ça me rappelle un peu les néons de notre monde moderne._

Curieux, Albafica s'approche de ceux dressés verticalement dans l'angle mural à côté de son lit et approche la paume de la main.

 _C'est à peine tiède, je croyais que ça serait chaud. Oh !_

La luminosité légèrement bleuté a diminué d'intensité lorsque son doigt a touché le tube.

 _Impressionnant ! Est-ce que ça éteint si j'entre encore en contact avec ?_

Le Danseur met son idée à exécution et constate qu'il est à présent dans le noir. D'un nouveau tapotement sur le « néon », il rallume sa chambre.

 _Eh bien… non seulement on a un équivalent d'électricité, mais réglable en plus de ça._

Des voix provenant de l'extérieur lui font tourner la tête la troupe est en train de rentrer.

 _Il faudra que je demande à Minos ou à l'un de ses frères quelle est la source d'Energie._

\- Albafica, tu viens ? l'interpelle Alkmini dans le couloir.

\- J'arrive ! s'écrie le jeune homme en se dépêchant de sortir de sa chambre.

 _Espérons qu'ils ne me poseront pas des questions gênants sur mon passé._

* * *

Perturbé d'être à moitié couché sur une banquette pour manger, Albafica est cependant vite rassuré en constatant qu'on ne lui pose aucune question gênante comme il le craignait. Il remarque d'ailleurs que ses collègues ne parlent pas non plus de leurs origines et ne laissent filtrer aucun indice à ce sujet.

 _A croire que la plupart ont honte ou veulent oublier ce qu'ils étaient._

\- Perdée ne t'intimide pas trop ? lui demande Gaïos.

\- Non, ça va. Il est exigeant mais il ne m'effraye pas, répond le jeune homme en souriant.

 _Nos mentors Chevaliers pouvaient se montrer beaucoup plus sévères et durs._

Le contenu d'un vase à pied et à anses posé sur la table l'intrigue, la boisson à l'intérieur n'est ni de l'eau, ni du vin. Il attrape le cornet à boire dont la matière lui rappelle le plastique et se sert :

\- Pour tout vous dire, je le trouve même un peu attachant. Il me fait penser à une cane ou une poule qui réunit ses poussins lorsque nous sommes en répétition.

Sa remarque déclenche l'hilarité chez les Danseuses et Danseurs.

\- Ce n'est pas faux ! approuve Ourania en attrapant une galette de blé. Tu as bien cerné Perdée, on dirait.

Il sourit en goûtant l'étrange boisson.

 _Plus épais que le vin et l'eau, mais pas mauvais._

\- Il est sévère mais juste, sourit Ektor en s'allongeant sur le dos et en croisant les mains derrière la nuque. Du moins, au premier abord. Tu verras bien vite qu'il est également gentil, efficace et réellement soucieux de notre bien-être.

\- N'hésite jamais à aller le voir si tu as le moindre souci, ajoute Elene. Il gère la Maison des Arts de façon à la rendre la plus rentable possible, néanmoins nous sommes tout de même beaucoup plus importants à ses yeux quelques pièces de monnaie. Notre sécurité passe avant tout.

Attentif, Albafica écoute ses camarades. Il comprend que le Mentor est réellement très apprécié par la troupe et soupçonne la plupart d'entre eux de considérer Perdée comme un père ou un oncle de remplacement. Machinalement, il boit à nouveau et garde la boisson en bouche en essayant de l'analyser.

 _On dirait de l'orge mixé avec de l'eau. Il y a aussi un goût de chèvre, une touche de miel… hmmm… de l'oignon ?... Et des herbes aromatiques… Etrange, très surprenant, mais j'aime bien._

Sans cesser de parler avec ses collègues, le jeune homme prend conscience qu'il passe un moment des plus agréables.

 _Je ne passais pas de si bons moments avec les autres Chevaliers. Sauf avec Shion et Dokho, mais nous étions en petit comité. Il est vrai qu'en même temps, j'évitais ces moments où les collègues se réunissaient pour manger un morceau…_

Il se fige un bref instant.

 _Je les évitais à cause de mon sang empoisonné._

Une sueur froide dégouline le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que ses yeux passent rapidement tous ses collègues en revu, inquiet à l'idée de les avoir intoxiqué.

 _A la Villa et partout où je vais, j'emporte toujours du muguet blanc avec moi. C'est devenu machinal et par conséquent j'ai pris l'habitude de me retrouver sans crainte au milieu d'un groupe._

Anxieux, il termine sa boisson.

 _J'ai trop pris cette habitude, au point que j'ai oublié le danger ! Quel idiot je suis ! Depuis mon arrivé, combien d'objets ai-je pu contaminer ?_

Cependant, à regarder la troupe qui continue à converser joyeusement, il se calme petit à petit.

 _Ne panique pas inutilement, Albafica. Rien ne prouve que ma toxicité est présente ici. Après tout, mon Cosmos est absent ici, mon sang est peut-être normal… Il me faudra tout de même vérifier, mais en attendant il n'y a aucun incident à déplorer… Profitons donc de cette agréable soirée._

* * *

 ** _Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
_**

 ** _Si vous vous demandez quelle est la boisson bue par Albafica, il s'agit de Cyceon._**

 ** _Et vous, avez-vous une idée de ce que représente la sphère dans la main de Poséidon ? Est-ce la Terre ?_**

 ** _Bisouuu !_**


	8. Chapitre 7

**3** **ème** **jour à Knossos**

\- Ne bouge pas, Albafica.

Le jeune homme reste immobile tandis que Perdée lui tourne autour, ajustant à renfort d'épingles la tunique qu'il vient d'enfiler.

Ce soir, le jeune homme doit danser avec ses camarades et il lui faut une tenue adéquate. Le Maître de la Maison des Arts l'a donc convoqué dans son bureau dès le matin afin de procéder à des essayages. Après lui avoir fait essayer quatre vêtements différents en trouvant à chaque fois des défauts trop grand, trop petit, mal coupé, taché, déchiré… il semble avoir trouvé celui adapté à sa nouvelle recrue. Albafica baisse les yeux sur sa tunique drapée autour de lui, un peu à la manière d'un sari indien, laissant à l'air libre tout son bras gauche, son épaule, ainsi qu'une partie de son torse. L'idée de danser à moitié nu ne l'enchante pas beaucoup, mais il s'abstient d'en faire la remarque à haute voix.

 _Bon, au moins je fais partie du corps de ballet. En tant que nouveau, je suis derrière et au fond, on ne me remarquera pas trop._

\- Tourne toi vers la gauche, s'il te plait.

Il s'exécute. Accroupit devant lui, Perdée marque précisément l'ourlet avec ses épingles.

\- Voilà, je ferai les coutures nécessaires dans la journée. Tu peux te rhabiller.

Le jeune homme quitte sa tenue et remet sa tunique quotidienne.

 _La jupe est plus longue sur mon vêtement de danse, c'est pas plus mal. Selon nos mouvements, le tissu vole un peu et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde puisse mater mes jambes. C'est un soulagement de ne pas être mis en avant comme Milétos, de ce que j'ai aperçu de ses tenus à lui c'est beaucoup plus court et un peu plus transparent._

Le Mentor reprend la tenue en souriant :

\- Parfait. Va donc rejoindre les autres en salle de répétition, je vous rejoint tout de suite.

\- D'accord, à tout de suite, répond le Danseur en quittant le bureau.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour traverser le couloir et retrouver ses camarades. Un sourire spontané se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'à son arrivée, ses collègues l'accueillent avec de chaleureuses salutations.

 _Les réunions entre les Chevaliers n'étaient pas extrêmement courantes et beaucoup plus formelles, pourtant nous étions tous plutôt bons amis. C'est amusant de retrouver les sentiments de camaderie mais d'une façon différente et dans un tout autre contexte._

* * *

Midi est déjà passé lorsque les répétitions s'achèvent. De bonne humeur, Albafica quitte la salle de banquet où ils se sont exceptionnellement entrainés afin de le familiariser avec les lieux avant ce soir.

Plutôt confiant, il s'arrête dans les jardins et lève un visage souriant vers le soleil.

 _Je connais par cœur les chorégraphies, je sais me repérer dans la pièce où nous devons nous produire, et je ne crains pas d'être demandé en contrat intime. Tout se présente bien de mon côté, je suis parvenu à m'intégrer mais je n'ai pas pu aider les autres._

Le jeune homme se remet en marche dans l'allée à présent familière qui mène à la Maison des Arts.

 _J'espère qu'ils ont pu avancer dans notre quête d'indices. Sarpédon traînait dans le jardin, hier, il n'est peut-être pas loin ?_

Attentif, Albafica avance en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'une possible tignasse rousse, mais sans l'apercevoir.

 _Bon, tant pis…_

Il se fige cependant au moment de franchir le seuil du bâtiments, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit qui n'a rien à voir avec des gazouillis d'oiseau ou des chants et des bourdonnements d'insectes. Le son se fait à nouveau entendre.

 _Des sanglots… ?_

Le jeune homme recule en tendant l'oreille et s'écarte du sentier tout en commençant à contourner la Maison des Arts.

\- Sarpédon !

Le petit garçon est recroquevillé, à l'ombre d'une colonne, le visage noyé de larmes. Constatant qu'il vient d'être repéré, le rouquin bondit sur ses pieds avec la vivacité d'un renard, prêt à s'enfuir. Albafica lève les mains :

\- Doucement, ce n'est que moi.

Le jeune Prince reste sur place en reconnaissant le Danseur et renifle en s'essuyant les yeux avec le dos de la main.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? interroge Albafica d'une voix douce en le rejoignant.

 _Il a des bleus partout… et il saigne aussi. Des écorchures ?_

\- Tombé dans l'escalier… baragouine Sarpédon d'une voix peu convaincante.

\- Viens, on va te soigner.

Sans protester, le rouquin laisse le jeune homme lui prendre la main et l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la Maison des Arts. Une fois dans la chambre, Albafica ouvre le coffre au pied de son lit et sort une serviette.

\- Installe-toi près du bassin.

Sans un mot, le Prince s'assoit et reste silencieux tandis que le Danseur imbibe la serviette avec l'eau du bassin et nettoie avec soin les écorchures qu'il voit sur le corps du garçon. Ses yeux examinent les bleus.

 _Une chute dans l'escalier ? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant._

\- Serre les dents, ça va piquer un peu.

Il applique un peu de savon sur un coin humide du tissu qu'il passe ensuite sur les blessures. Sarpédon tressaille en détournant légèrement la tête et se mordille la lèvre sans émettre la moindre plainte.

 _Des bleus comme ça n'ont rien à voir avec une chute, et ces blessures… Le visage est intact, les mains également, on dirait plutôt qu'il a été frappé. Mais s'il est battu, pourquoi ne le dit-il pas ? Et qui oserait lever le main contre un membre de la famille royale ?_

Le plus délicatement possible, il continue ses soins.

 _Peut-être que je me fais des film, toutefois je vais tâcher de garder un œil sur lui._

Avec un petit sourire, le jeune homme termine de soigner son patient et décide de changer de sujet :

\- Je suis impressionné par l'avancée de votre civilisation. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce système d'eau parfaitement potable et nettoyée.

Sarpédon esquisse un petit sourire mais reste toujours muet. Chercher à lui faire prononcer quelques mots, Albafica continue :

\- Et j'aime beaucoup votre système d'éclairage, néanmoins il me laisse perplexe. Quelle est sa source d'Energie ?

Sa technique marche. Bien qu'un peu enroué à cause de ses précédents sanglots, le rouquin ouvre enfin la bouche :

\- C'est l'Orichalque.

\- L'Orichalque… ?

Le nom résonne en lui comme un ancien écho familier. Voyant que le Danseur est perplexe, Sarpédon se remet debout :

\- Viens, je vais te montrer.

D'office, le petit garçon reprend la main d'Albafica et l'entraîne hors de la chambre.

 _…_ _Orichalque… pourquoi cela me dit-il quelque chose… ?_

Ils sortent de la Maison des Arts et traversent les jardins jusqu'au Palais. Albafica reconnaît le chemin jusqu'à la salle de banquet, mais Sarpédon l'entraîne encore plus loin. Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la salle du trône.

 _Ah oui, carrément._

Intimidé, le jeune homme regarde autour de lui et constate avec soulagement que la pièce est heureusement vide.

 _Eh, mais je reconnais cet endroit ! Nous sommes passés ici avec Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il m'a sorti des souterrains où Sarpédon et Milétos m'avaient emprisonné._

Ses souvenirs sont un peu flous, il était épuisé ce jour-là et n'a pas retenu les détails.

 _Je me souviens juste d'un gros trou dans le sol, près du trône, c'est là qu'était la sortie._

Il baisse les yeux vers le sol marbré. Rien ne laisse deviner la moindre existence de l'accès au labyrinthe.

\- C'est ça, l'Orichalque.

Tiré de ses pensées, Albafica lève le regard afin de regarder ce que lui montre son jeune accompagnateur.

Le trône se dresse fièrement au milieu de la salle. Intégralement taillé dans un bloc de marbre, il semble rayonner depuis l'intérieur. Le jeune homme comprend immédiatement que quiconque est assis à cette place doit être comme illuminé par une grâce divine. Au sommet du dossier, une pierre est incrustée. Une pierre en forme de sphère, taillé dans un matériau inconnu transparent mais chatoyant de mille reflets arc-en-ciel.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est ça votre Source d'Energie ?

\- Oui. Son aura rayonne sur toute l'île et permet aux terres d'êtres fertiles et verdoyantes. L'Orichalque permet également à l'eau d'être pure et potable. Pour finir, l'énergie de cette pierre a su être canalisée, surtout au niveau du Palais, pour obtenir l'éclairage.

 _Impressionnant. Un tel caillou capable d'autant de choses ?_

Il ne quitte pas la pierre des yeux tandis qu'une impression bizarre remue ses entrailles.

 _Familier…_

\- Quelle est son origine ?

\- Une bénédiction du Seigneur Poséidon, répond Sarpédon. Il l'a offert à la Crète en remerciement et en récompense pour les offrandes et les cultes rendus en son nom.

Immédiatement, Albafica se souvient de la statue du Dieu vue la veille :

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Hier, je me demandais ce qu'était cette boule tenue par la statue au Temple ! Tu dis que c'est donc une sorte de cadeau, mais d'où la tient-il ? C'est vraiment à lui ?

Le petit garçon tourne les yeux vers lui et acquiesce :

\- Oui, c'est une partie de son trésor personnel qui se trouve au fond des Océans.

Songeur, le Danseur observe toujours les reflets du soleil sur le joyau.

 _Je connais cette matière et cet éclat… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais côtoyé le Royaume du Seigneur Poséidon pourtant._

\- Viens, Alba, ne restons pas là plus longtemps. Si on nous trouve, on risque de nous poser des questions.

Dans un état un peu second, le jeune homme laisse Sarpédon lui prendre à nouveau la main et l'entraîner hors de la salle.

 _Son trésor… Est-ce vraiment le sien ?_

Ses propres pensées l'étonnent. Pourquoi doute-il ainsi de la véracité de cette information ?

 _Pourquoi… je me sens lié à l'Orichalque… ?_

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, agacé contre lui-même.

 _Cesse de te poser trop de questions. Tu voulais connaître la Source d'Energie à l'origine de la lumière et tu as eu tes réponses, alors contente-toi de ça._

Il suit Sarpédon qui a pris naturellement le chemin de la Maison des Arts :

\- Est-ce que vous avez réussi à trouver des informations sur comment entrer chez Poséidon et comment revenir chez nous ?

Ils quittent le Palais et se retrouvent à l'extérieur. Sarpédon fait non de la tête :

\- Minos a du mal à échapper à la vigilance de son précepteur. En tant que futur Roi, il a beaucoup à apprendre et a très peu de répit. Rhadamanthe est également très sollicité, il est formé pour être le bras armé du futur Roi, néanmoins il est parvenu à récupérer quelques rouleaux de parchemins et les étudies sur son temps libre avec l'aide d'Aiacos.

Albafica sourit, reconnaissant bien là le sérieux Rhadamanthe.

 _Il est bien capable de passer ses nuits à étudier en oubliant de dormir. Et Aiacos ? J'espère qu'il tient le coup, ça ne doit pas être agréable pour lui de devoir rester caché sans cesse. Quoique, Rhadamanthe a dû trouver le moyen de le laisser discrètement sortir._

\- Je suis désolé, déclare le jeune homme. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir vous aider…

Ils s'arrêtent devant la Maison des Arts. Le jeune Prince lui sourit en lui lâchant la main :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas et prend plutôt soin de toi. Tu devrais te reposer et te détendre avant le dîner de ce soir.

\- Bonne idée, approuve Albafica.

Sarpédon recule en souriant toujours :

\- Je te laisse dans ce cas, à plus tard.

Le petit garçon détale en courant tandis que le Danseur regagne sa chambre.

* * *

Avec un long soupir d'ennui, Aiacos jette un coup d'œil envieux en direction de la fenêtre. Il a envie de quitter la chambre de Rhadamanthe et de gagner l'un des jardins du Palais pour courir et se dégourdir les jambes.

Assis sur un trépied devant le bureau, le garçon aux cheveux noirs balance ses jambes dont les pieds ne touchent même pas le sol. Il pioche une figue dans la coupe posée à sa droite et mord à l'intérieur tout en fixant sans grande conviction le parchemin déroulé devant lui. Cela doit bien faire cinq fois qu'il le lit sans en avoir retenu le moindre mot.

 _Vivement ce soir !_

Son frère ainé lui a donné l'autorisation de sortir durant le banquet, à la condition d'être extrêmement discret. Il termine son fruit et s'essuie la bouche avec le dos de la main.

 _Dommage que je ne puisse pas m'approcher de la salle du Dîner, j'aurais bien voulu voir Albafica danser. Tant pis, à la place je continuerai à chercher la chambre de Sarpédon ! J'ai déjà trouvé celle de Minos mais pas encore la sienne. Vu qu'il ne participe pas aux banquets, je pourrais lui rendre visite et on se tiendra mutuellement compagnie._

Aiacos pose les coudes sur le bureau. Le menton entre les mains, il essaye de se concentrer sur le parchemin à étudier.

 _Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ?_

Il redresse la tête et regarde la carte représentant la mer méditerranée et ses îles. Ses yeux rubis s'arrêtent sur celle d'Egine.

 _Je préfère être ici, avec mes frères, plutôt que là-bas._

* * *

 **Soir du 3** **ème** **jour**

Albafica sent le trac le gagner à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent et le rapprochent du moment où il va falloir entrer en scène. Perdée leur a fait faire quelques exercices d'échauffement et à présent ils attendent le signal qui leur autorisera à franchir le rideau qui les sépare de la salle de banquet. Imitant l'exemple de ses camarades, le Danseur passe le temps en se massant les chevilles, les mollets et les cuisses avec l'huile donné par Milétos. Ce geste l'apaise à peine à peine et si ses collègues conversent tranquillement et sans appréhension, lui a la gorge trop nouée pour réussir à décrocher le moindre mot.

\- Le Roi est là !

Sans attendre, Perdée envoie le premier groupe dans la salle.  
L'entrée du deuxième groupe, celui d'Albafica, est à présent imminente. Comme un automate, il rejoint ses camarades pour se placer derrière le rideau.

Son souffle est court, ses mains sont moites.

 _Au secours, sortez-moi de là !_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffle Konstantinos à ses côtés. Tu t'es bien débrouillé aux répétitions, tu vas t'en sortir sans difficulté.

Il n'arrive qu'à lui retourner un sourire crispé et aperçoit le visage confiant du Maître.  
 _Argh !_

Brusquement, avec l'impression que le temps a fait un bond en avant, il se retrouve avec ses camarades sur la « scène ». Etonné, le jeune homme sent son trac s'envoler à tire d'aile tandis qu'il enchaîne les mouvements. Le sourire aux lèvres, Albafica a l'impression d'être dans son élément. Il ne s'inquiète plus de rater un pas, se louper lui paraît même improbable à présent ! De même, il ne se soucie pas davantage du regard des autres, il est en retrait et tout le monde préfère regarder Milétos mis en avant.  
Albafica se laisse porter par la musique avec bonne humeur et aperçoit Minos, Rhadamanthe et…

 _Sarpédon est encore absent. J'aurais dû profiter des moments passés avec lui pour l'interroger sur ses absences._

Trop vite au goût du jeune homme, leur passage prend fin et ils doivent retourner en coulisse afin de laisser Milétos briller seul dans la salle.

\- Bravo les enfants ! les félicite Perdée dès leur retour.  
Il pose une main paternelle sur l'épaule de sa dernière recrue, le regard brillant :

\- Excellent travail, Albafica, tu as été parfait.  
\- Merci… murmure modestement le jeune homme.  
Il tourne ensuite la tête vers le rideau et constate avec joie que Minos ne regarde même pas Milétos en train de danser.

* * *

 _ **Un petit chapitre !**_

 _ **J'espère que brevet et bac se sont bien passés pour celles et ceux qui ont du le passer !**_

 _ **Merci encore une fois aux lectrices et lecteurs fantômes et commentateurs !**_

 _ **Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont vu le film "La Légende du Sanctuaire" (Saint Seiya évidemment) qui est sorti l'an passé ? J'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur ce film (je l'ai déjà vu et si vous la souhaitez, je pourrais également vous dire ce que j'en ai pensé)**_

 _ **Merci à toutes et à tous !**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Le chapitre 8 est court, mais le 9 sera beaucoup plus long, ne vous inquiétez pas !**_

* * *

 **Knossos 4ème jour**

Albafica s'arrête sur le seuil du bureau et toque légèrement sur l'encadrement de la porte, avant d'écarter le rideau devant lui. Assis derrière son bureau, Perdée sourit en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

\- Prend place, je t'en prie.  
\- Kleio m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, commente le jeune homme en s'installant sur la chaise en face du mentor.  
Ce dernier tapote fièrement une petite pile de parchemins posées devant lui :

\- Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?  
\- Non…  
\- Des félicitations et des demandes de contrats te concernant.  
Albafica sent son cœur manquer un battement à cette annonce et il écarquille les yeux.  
\- Déjà ?! ne peut-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.  
 _Par pitié ! Je veux bien danser pour les banquets, mais pour les particuliers c'est déjà plus intimidant et… et est-ce qu'on me demande déjà pour de l'intime ?_

\- Oui, déjà, répond Perdée avec satisfaction. Mais ne fais donc pas cette tête, j'ai répondu que tu étais encore en phase d'apprentissage donc pour l'instant nous te maintenons seulement sur les banquets.  
Soulagé, le jeune homme hoche la tête.  
\- Néanmoins, nous allons tout de même te changer de place et ne pas te laisser sur la ligne du fond.

\- D'accord… murmure Albafica sans oser protester.  
Ravi, le Maître se lève :

\- Suis-moi, je vais t'apprendre la chorégraphie de ce soir et cet après-midi nous la réviserons avec le groupe au complet.  
Perdée et son nouveau Danseur gagnent la salle de répétition.

Plus qu'heureux, le Mentor montre les mouvements à Albafica.

 _Ce gamin est le succès assuré. Je m'attendais à recevoir rapidement des demandes le concernant mais je ne m'attendais pas à les recevoir aussi tôt. C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Plus on viendra me le réclamer, plus les clients se l'arracheront lorsqu'il sera disponible pour les autres contrats !_

* * *

\- YOUHOUUUU ! s'époumone Aiacos en courant à côté de Rhadamanthe juché sur un cheval.  
L'aîné des Juges est parvenu à s'éclipser du Palais et à emmener son cadet pour que ce dernier puisse se dépenser en toute liberté.

Devoir faire semblant d'apprendre certains maniements d'armes ou des cours qu'il connaît déjà depuis des siècles commence à agacer Rhadamanthe.

 _Que de temps perdu qui pourrait être mis à profit pour nos recherches !_

Jusqu'à présent, l'étude des parchemins empruntés ne leur a rien apprit malheureusement.

 _Comment faire si nous ne trouvons pas les informations ? Il nous faudra chercher autrement, c'est sûr. Le plus urgent, c'est de rentrer chez nous pour le moment et nous occuper de Poséidon après._

Les deux frères se sont largement éloignés de Knossos, la distance est rapidement franchie à cheval.

Excité comme une puce, Aiacos court partout, saute sur les rochers au bord de la route, grimpe dans les arbres, se balance aux branches comme un singe…

\- Rhada ! Je vois quelque chose de bizarre !

L'aîné arrête son cheval et lève le nez vers la branche où son petit frère est installé à califourchon en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

\- De bizarre ?

\- Oui ! Regarde là-bas ?

Il tourne la tête vers la direction indiquée et plisse les yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait une tempête de sable et pourtant c'est flou et ça n'avance pas._

\- On va voir ! décrète Aiacos en dégringolant agilement de son perchoir avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Fais attention !

D'un léger coup de talon, Rhadamanthe invite sa monture à se remettre en route. Ensemble, ils mettent environ vingt minutes à atteindre les lieux.

Intrigué, il descend de son cheval qui piaffe d'inquiétude, et observe l'étrange spectacle se dressant devant eux.

Aiacos le rejoint en trottinant :

\- C'est comme ça sur des kilomètres on dirait, je ne vois pas de limite.

Une ligne a été visiblement tracée sans interruption visible. L'horizon n'existe plus, ils sont devant une sorte de mur composé de sable en mouvement constant.

Les poings sur les hanches, Rhadamanthe tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche, et commence à longer cette étrange délimitation, suivi par son cadet et le cheval.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, le trio marque une pause en constatant que la théorie d'Aiacos a l'air juste, le « mur » continue encore et encore en suivant une ligne courbe.

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé les limites de ce monde, constate Rhadamanthe, et que c'est la preuve que cet endroit est une illusion.

\- Mais pourquoi une illusion ? Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport avec Sarpédon qui a voulu tirer le palais du sable ?

Le grand frère se gratte pensivement le menton :

\- C'est possible… Mais je le pense sincère lorsqu'il dit qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi nous sommes là.

\- Vraiment louche toute cette histoire, résume Aiacos.

En silence, ils observent le phénomène. Rhadamanthe caresse le museau de son cheval.

 _La limite que nous avons suivie n'est pas droite. Je mets ma main à couper qu'un cercle est en réalité tracé tout autour de Knossos dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres._

\- Tu crois qu'on peut rentrer chez nous si on franchit ce mur ? interroge Aiacos en s'approchant dangereusement de la « tempête de sable ».

Son aîné l'arrête d'une main ferme sur l'épaule, l'empêchant de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

\- On peut le supposer, mais je n'ai pas la moindre certitude.

Avec méfiance et précaution, il enfonce sa main dans le « mur ». Le vent et les grains de sable volent partout autour de ses doigts, sa paume et son poignet. Les sourcils froncés, l'adolescent risque l'avant-bras, puis le coude… jusqu'à l'épaule, grimaçant à cause du sable qui le fouette.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai aucune idée de son épaisseur.

Il recule son bras et le frotte pour se débarrasser du sable qui s'est accroché à sa peau :

\- Ne tentons rien aujourd'hui. Il faut d'abord en parler aux autres et aviser avec eux de la suite des évènements, déclare-t-il en se hissant sur sa monture. Il s'agit peut-être de la sortie, mais s'aventurer là-dedans risque d'être très dangereux.

Aiacos approuve d'un hochement du menton et grimpe derrière lui.

Rhadamanthe reprend le chemin de Knossos, au pas.

 _Parfois, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon entre le monde réel et l'illusion. Espérons que les quelques jours passés ici ne seront que quelques minutes dans notre monde._

\- Au fait, Alba a été comment hier soir ? Il a bien dansé ?

Rapidement, l'aîné visualise le jeune homme en train de danser, la grâce de ses mouvements, son sourire…

\- Il était bien, très bien même… peut-être même presque trop bon à dire vrai.  
Conscient que son frère ne fait pas des compliments à la légère, Aiacos hausse un sourcil :

\- A ce point ?  
\- Oui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était déjà réclamé sur d'autres contrats et vu sa performance je ne suis guère étonné.

\- C'est un débutant, il n'est quand même pas aussi bon que Milétos… ?

La question laisse Rhadamanthe songeur et hésitant. Il n'a vu le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons qu'une fois et au milieu des autres Danseurs, il était même placé en arrière. Son jugement est peut-être faussé, mais il a pourtant l'impression que son niveau surpasse celui du Fils d'Apollon.

\- En tout cas, il est meilleur que Milétos à ses débuts.  
\- Ah ouais, quand même…  
Après un instant de réflexion, Aiacos ajoute :

\- Au final, Minos a gagné au change. De Milétos « pas mal », il est passé au « parfait » Albafica.  
Rhadamanthe reste silencieux. Les dons du Guerrier d'Athéna pour la Danse ont surpris pas mal de monde, Minos le premier. C'était une bonne surprise et un soulagement en un sens, ils ont ainsi eu la certitude qu'il pouvait rester tranquillement à la Maison des Arts sans avoir la crainte de se faire virer.

 _Mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'il soit aussi doué. J'espère que ce talent ne lui attirera pas d'ennuis et que Milétos ne sera pas jaloux du « nouveau. »_

* * *

 ** _Merci encore une fois pour vos remarques et commentaires._**

 ** _Merci également à celles et ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le film "La Légende du Sanctuaire". Voici donc ce que j'en ai pensé, personnellement :_**

 ** _Si je dois résumer ma pensée en un mot, ce serait : "Dommage"._**

 ** _Je trouve qu'il y a du bon, des bonnes idées... et des gros gros loupages._**

 ** _Ce que j'ai trouvé positif : _**

**_-_** ** _Il y a eu corrections sur certains incohérences du manga d'origine. En effet, au début du film (même si c'est pas très clair), on voit que Shura touche le Sagittaire ET Saga des Gémeaux avec sa technique. Même si on ne fait pas attention à ce détail, le Grand Pope annonce dans la scène suivante que Saga a été tué. Du coup, on ne se pose plus la question du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux qui disparaît "mystérieusement" au moment où le Grand Pope a changé de voix, de taille et de couleur de cheveux (vu la tenue du Grand Pope dans le film, il est plus difficile également de voir les différences physiques)_**

 ** _\- On voit également clairement une fausse Athéna. Alors d'accord, on sait pas d'où elle sort et ce qu'elle devient. Je suppose personnellement qu'il s'agit d'une Chevalier fille qui est manipulée par Saga et sa technique. De ce fait, il est plus normal que les Chevaliers pensent que la Vraie Athéna est une fausse... puisqu'ils en ont déjà une dans le Sanctuaire !_**

 ** _\- visuellement, j'ai trouvé ce film beau à voir. Beau décor (même si je suis un peu en mode "wtf" devant le Sanctuaire mais pourquoi pas...)_**

 ** _\- Personnellement, le fait de ne plus trimballer les Armures sur le dos mais de les appeler via le pendentif, ça ne m'a pas dérangé_**

 ** _\- J'ai trouvé la plupart des Chevaliers assez Badass, surtout leurs entrées (oui, j'adore l'entrée de Shaka, mais ça c'est purement parce que c'est mon Signe haha Même si on dirait que pendant tout le film il a le bras coincé vu qu'il a TOUJOURS la même posture. J'aime bien aussi les entrées d'Aiolia) J'aime bien le personnage de Mû. J'ai un peu tiqué sur Aldébaran qui bouffe beaucoup mais bon... sa cape rouge m'a plu (même si elle est trop courte)... Je suis aussi beuguée que les gens sur Deathmask... Milo en fille ? Pourquoi pas, il est vrai qu'on n'a pas de femmes chevaliers d'or, c'est un peu injuste hihi Donc Milo en fille ça m'a fait bizarre sur le moment mais après coup ça passe... Je suis donc assez neutre sur les Chevaliers, je ne déteste pas les idées qu'ils ont eues, mais je ne suis pas non plus méga super fan... ( Je parlerai d'Aphrodite plus bas)_**

 ** _\- Il faut savoir que je n'aime pas Ikki. Il me sort par les yeux... Donc perso, ça m'allait très bien de peu le voir et de le voir se faire casser la gueule (bien que je trouve sa première entrée badass aussi)_**

 ** _\- Je n'aime pas Seiya, je n'aime pas Saori... dans le manga d'origine. Ici, ça passe ! Saori fait moins "princesse casse pied", elle agit quand même un peu, elle soigne les autres au péril de sa propre vie. Seiya est également moins boulet à mes yeux et à une attitude un peu plus proche de celle de Tenma (Lost Canvas)_**

 ** _\- Je trouve aussi l'idée plutôt bonne que la Flèche envoyée sur Saori soit autre chose qu'une bête flèche. Ici, il est clair que c'est "magique", la force que perd Saori à cause de cette flèche est transmise au Grand Pope, ce qui justifie mieux sa puissance._**

 ** _Les points négatifs :_**

 ** _\- On est tous plus ou moins d'accord pour dire que 90 mn c'était pas assez ! Personnellement, je pense qu'il aurait fallu un film de 2heures, voire peut être 2h30 ! A cause du manque de temps, on ne s'attache pas aux autres personnages (Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu...) Et notamment, la scène de l'affrontement entre Hyoga et Camus manque de saveur à cause de ça. Nous n'avons pas le background. On ne comprend pas trop pourquoi Camus a entrainé Hyoga finalement, pourquoi il veut l'empêcher de passer (alors qu'il est annoncé depuis le début que les 5 garçons protégeront la vraie Athéna)... Dans le même genre, on sait que Shiryu est l'élève de Dokho, chevalier de la Balance. c'est à peine mentionné ! On ne voit pas Dokho, on ne voit même pas son temple !_**

 ** _\- Enorme incohérence non expliquée... On a vu Shiryu perdre, ok, il est étendu au sol, jusque là, ça va. On voit également Hyoga se battre contre Camus, perdre connaissance A COTE de Camus... et pourtant quand Saori arrive pour les sauver, Hyoga a eu le temps de faire ses valises et de retourner perdre connaissance près de Shiryu..._**

 ** _\- Aphrodite... Aphrodite n'est pas spécialement mon Chevalier d'Or préféré (je préfère tellement Albafica...) mais...mais... les producteurs et scénaristes le détestaient à ce point làààààààààààà ?! Sa mise à mort est totalement irrespectueuse. Si encore c'était un salaud, qu'on avait vu une scène en particulier où on verrait qu'il n'est pas un "super" personnage... Mais là, il n'a rien fait, il est clairement innocent et...boum. Bonjour Aphrodite... (3 secondes plus tard) Au Revoir Aphrodite. J'ai eu de la peine pour ce pauvre Poisson !_**

 ** _\- La fin avec Saga... bon... ARHEM J'aime Saga, j'adore Kanon aussi. Saga est beau et sexy même quand il est en mode démoniaque. Là, son mode démoniaque est ridicule, je trouve. Et le combat, oui, on dirait un combat de boss à la Final Fantasy... et surtout, je trouve le combat final trop long. Déjà que le film est court, on aurait pu justement éviter de faire la "forme de boss finale" à Saga et consacrer ces quelques minutes à d'autres choses... à Aphrodite, au développement de l'histoire..._**

 ** __ Je finirai en disant que je ne sais pas à qui s'adresse ce film. Comme ça, je dirais qu'il s'adresse aux gens qui connaissent déjà un peu l'histoire, des gens qui savent du coup le background, qui savent pourquoi on ne voit pas Dokho, qui savent mieux le lien entre Camus et Hyoga... mais dans ce cas, est-ce bien utile de faire un film sur quelque chose qu'on connaît déjà ? Pour résumer ce que l'on sait ? Pourquoi pas (il faut savoir que dans l'animé, je trouve que certaines choses sont tirées par les cheveux. Par exemple, la partie où ils ont les épreuves dans le temple du sagittaire, j'ai envie de m'arracher les yeux tellement je trouve cette partie DEBILLISSIIIIIIIIIME) mais si on corrige des incohérences, évitons d'en rajouter à côté..._**

 ** _Ou alors, ça s'adresse à des néophytes ? ça pourrait expliquer les choix étranges concernant les chevaliers d'Or qui deviennent plus facile à repérer puisqu'ils ont des caractéristiques précises : "Le type qui a des lunettes", "celui qui est gros et qui bouffe", "celui qui est hypnotisé", "celui qui chante", "la fille", "le type qui se coiffe comme un indien et qui a une potiche sur l'épaule", "le méchant méchant", "le tué en 3 secondes", "le type aux yeux fermés avec un bras coincé", "le mort du début avec des ailes", "le plutôt normal Capricorne" et "l'absente Balance". Mais dans ce cas, ces néophytes vont être totalement largué sur le reste et ne pas tout comprendre..._**

 ** _Voilà, c'était mon humble avis sur ce film !_**

 ** _Je vous dis "à la prochaine"_**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Soir du 4ème jour**

Légèrement nerveux, Albafica pénètre dans les coulisses. Comme promis, Perdée a changé sa place dans la chorégraphie et l'a fait passer sur la toute première ligne au lieu de le laisser sur la dernière. Bien que la répétition de l'après-midi se soit bien passée, il appréhende les réactions de ses camarades. Son anxiété s'envole cependant bien vite, Alkmini lui sourit de loin en le voyant arriver, Tikita lui adresse un signe de la main et Ektor lui désigne joyeusement le banc où il est assis, lui signifiant qu'il a gardé la place libre exprès pour lui. Rassuré, sa tenue de spectacle pliée sur son bras, Albafica rejoint le Danseur et commence à se changer.

\- Tu es plus détendu qu'hier soir, remarque son camarade en souriant. Tu commences déjà à t'habituer à notre mode de vie, c'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Vous m'avez tous bien accueilli et su me rassurer, répond le jeune homme en ajustant sa tunique, c'est normal d'être détendu.

Ektor se penche et attrape le panier rangé sous le banc. Il en sort le flacon d'huile en baissant légèrement la voix :

\- Fais tout de même attention, Albafica.

\- Pourquoi ?

Son collègue jette de rapides coups d'œil autour d'eux et continue en chuchotant presque :

\- Milétos n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il le laisse paraitre. Il est adorable… tant qu'il ne se sent pas menacé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas menacé…

\- Pas directement, mais ta présence est une menace, ou presque, reprend Ektor en commençant à se masser les chevilles. Pour le moment, il est toujours le numéro un et l'unique Danseur Soliste. Mais ton petit succès d'hier soir lui a fortement déplu.

Albafica fronce légèrement les sourcils et s'assoit. A son tour, il débouche son propre flacon d'huile.

\- Tu es très bon, continue son interlocuteur. Lui-même n'a pas été remarqué lors de ses premières apparitions publiques, contrairement à toi. Ajoute à cette jalousie que les Princes l'ignorent superbement depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Quel rapport entre les Princes et Milétos ? interroge innocemment le jeune homme qui ne veut pas donner l'impression de trop en savoir.

Ektor sourit :

\- A peu près tout le monde sait qu'ils adorent Milétos, et ce dernier en profite très souvent pour leur demander des faveurs. Ils lui offrent souvent des présents dont il se vante ensuite durant des jours et des jours. Depuis ton arrivée, les Princes l'ignorent, l'évitent et ne lui offrent plus rien, selon ses dires. On raconte également que c'est le Seigneur Rhadamanthe qui t'a présenté à Perdée… Tous ces éléments rendent Milétos vert de jalousie.

\- Eh bien… souffle Albafica à court de mots.

Les mains huileuses, il délaisse sa jambe droite pour s'occuper de la gauche.

 _Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû suivre l'idée de Minos et ne jamais intégrer la Maison des Arts. Certes, j'ai découvert que j'aime danser, mais ma présence risque de déclencher des hostilités avec Milétos et nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça._

Il lève les yeux en voyant justement l'objet de ses pensées arriver en coulisse. Tout comme ses camarades, Albafica le salue à haute voix mais son rival l'ignore superbement.

 _Tant qu'il ne vient pas me chercher des noises…_

Il rebouche son flacon et le range sous le banc, songeur.

 _Il faut que je sois plus discret et que les projecteurs cessent de se braquer sur moi. Je peux peut-être tomber exprès en pleine représentation ou mal danser…_

Le jeune homme repousse ces idées immédiatement.

 _Ce serait dégueulasse pour Perdée, je ne peux pas lui faire ça en plein spectacle…_

Il se lève et rejoint son groupe derrière le rideau, le Mentor le place devant les autres :

\- Tu entres lorsque je te fais signe.

Albafica acquiesce machinalement, intimidé d'avoir ses camarades en file indienne dans son dos et devinant le regard de Milétos qui lui brûle la nuque.

 _Le mieux, c'est de quitter tout bonnement les lieux dès demain. Je pose ma démission et avec l'argent donné par Minos j'essaye de me loger dans une auberge et de chercher un nouveau boulot. Il y a quelque chose d'amusant à vivre ici, dans cette ville et dans cette époque, c'est même instructif en un sens. A présent, j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi et aider les Chevaliers d'Or à sauver la Déesse Athéna._

Perdée lui adresse un signe de la main. Albafica s'élance immédiatement dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il remarque immédiatement la présence de Minos, de Rhadamanthe et de Sarpédon ! Le plus jeune des frères n'est pas installé à la même table que ses ainés, il est à l'écart mais il est bien présent ce soir. Cette constatation est une bouffée de joie pour le jeune homme qui oublie momentanément ses inquiétudes en se consacrant pleinement à sa chorégraphie.

* * *

De bonne humeur, Albafica quitte le palais. Il fait nuit, mais il est loin d'être fatigué et n'a pas envie de regagner sa chambre tout de suite.

 _Pas de couvre-feu, autant en profiter._

Dédaignant la Maison des Arts, le jeune homme prend la direction de la ville. Afin de ne pas réveiller les habitants, il retire ses sandales et les garde à la main. Les pavés sont chauds sous ses pieds nus.

\- Albaaaa ! le hèle une voix en brisant le silence.

Le jeune homme se retourne pour voir Aiacos courir vers lui et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs hausse les épaules en s'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Content de voir que tu as réussi à sortir pour prendre l'air, chuchote le Danseur en l'entrainant dans les rues les moins habitées.

\- Je suis ravi de tomber sur un visage connu ! s'exclame le Garuda. Tout seul dans les rues, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Il paraît que tu es super doué en Danse ?

\- Ouais, marmonne Albafica. Il paraît.

S'amusant à sauter à cloche pied d'un pavé à l'autre, et comprenant que le Poisson n'a pas envie de continuer sur ce sujet, Aiacos pose une autre question :

\- Tu n'as pas croisé Rhadamanthe, par hasard ?

\- Non, je l'ai vu au Dîner, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on a trouvé quelque chose, lui et moi ! s'exclame triomphalement l'enfant aux yeux rouges.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

Très enthousiaste, Aiacos lui raconte avec moult détails la découverte de l'étrange « Mur de Sable » et des suppositions tirées avec Rhadamanthe.

\- Intéressant, murmure Albafica en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

 _Dommage que ce soit trop loin pour aller à pied voir ce Mur._

\- Minos est au courant, je suppose ?

\- Oui, Rhadamanthe l'a informé dès qu'on est rentré.

Le jeune homme hoche machinalement la tête.

 _Nous allons bientôt rentrer à la maison alors. Ils vont surement chercher encore des pistes concernant l'entrée du Royaume Sous-Marin, mais nous savons tous que nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser ici. Il faudra que nous allions voir ce Mur de Sable et que nous trouvions un moyen de vérifier si nous pouvons effectivement retourner chez nous par ce biais._

\- C'est un temple de Poséidon ? interroge le Garuda en désignant le monument devant eux.

Tiré de ses pensées, Albafica réalise que ses pas l'ont effectivement conduit jusqu'ici. Il a suivi le chemin machinalement et réalise qu'il aime bien cet endroit. Les lieux sont calmes et le bruit de la mer non loin est apaisant.

\- Oui. C'est Sarpédon qui m'a montré cet endroit.

Ils gravissent ensemble les marches menant au lieu sacré et entrent. Albafica se gifle mentalement en songeant qu'il n'a pas d'offrandes.

 _Si nous sommes dans une illusion, je suppose que le Dieu Poséidon n'est pas vraiment là et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop…_

Curieux, Aiacos fait le tour du Temple. Sans gêne, il pioche une figue dans les offrandes et la croque :

\- On a une famille de tordus quand même, commente-il.

\- Comment ça ?

Le Garuda sourit, les yeux pétillants d'amusement :

\- Poséidon est mon Oncle, mais également mon arrière-grand-père.

\- Ton arrière-grand-père ? De quelle façon ? demande le jeune homme avec curiosité et en appréciant la fraicheur de la pierre sous ses pieds nus.

\- Poséidon est le père d'Asopos, un Dieu Fleuve, qui a lui-même donné naissance à une Nymphe en la personne d'Egine. C'était ma mère.

Albafica s'adosse contre une colonne du temple et croise les bras :

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu viens aussi de cette époque mais que tu ne vivais pas à Knossos. Où habitais-tu ?

Le Garuda fronce le nez et détourne légèrement la tête, dissimulant son visage derrière ses longs cheveux noirs :

\- Sur une île, ironiquement non loin d'ici, on appelle justement cette île « Egine ».

Il pivote vers Albafica, pétillant de bonne humeur et revient sur le sujet des liens familiaux :

\- Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai une super descendance ! Télamon et Achille, ça te parle ?

Le Danseur acquiesce en souriant :

\- Achille est un héros de la Guerre de Troie.

Ravi de constater que le jeune homme connaît un minimum ses classiques, Aiacos approuve d'un vigoureux hochement de tête :

\- Télamon était mon fils et Achille mon petit-fils, tout comme Ajax qui a également participé à cette Guerre. Et Alexandre le Grand est également dans ma descendance !

Impressionné, Albafica hausse les sourcils :

\- Et Pélée aussi, non ? C'est pas le père d'Achille ?

\- Absolument !

\- Incroyable… Tu as autre chose dans le genre à me raconter ? C'est passionnant !

La requête déclenche un rire chez Aiacos. Il a l'habitude qu'on lui dise au contraire de se taire parce qu'il a tendance à trop parler.

\- Eh bien… Des années avant la Guerre de Troie, il a fallu mettre en place les remparts autour de la ville. C'est moi, avec l'aide d'Apollon et Poséidon, qui les avons élevés !

Le jeune homme se creuse la cervelle, cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce qu'il a pu lire et apprendre à ce sujet :

\- Ce n'est pas là qu'il y a une histoire de Dragon ?

\- Bravo ! Tu es calé en Histoire, Babafica !

Le Danseur esquisse un sourire modeste :

\- Pas vraiment, je sais juste une ou deux bricoles. C'est quoi le truc avec les Dragons ?

\- Une fois les remparts dressés, Zeus a envoyé trois Dragons qui ont tenté de les escalader. Un seul a réussi, celui qui s'est attaqué à la partie dont je m'étais occupé. Apollon a alors prédit que la Cité ne pourrait tomber que par cet endroit et sous les coups de l'un de mes descendants.

\- Et c'est ce qui est arrivé, constate Albafica en levant les yeux vers la statue de Poséidon.

 _Sarpédon a participé à la Guerre de Troie. La Déesse Athéna aussi._

\- Donc, tu as travaillé avec deux Dieux, ce n'est pas courant, reprend-t-il pour faire la conversation.

Aiacos pirouette sur lui-même et court jusqu'à la représentation du Dieu des Mers :

\- Et crois-moi, il n'a rien à voir avec le vieux barbu que l'on voit ici !

Le jeune homme hoche machinalement la tête.

 _Je n'en suis pas étonné, j'ai déjà vu à quel point Zeus ne ressemble pas à ses représentations terrestres._

Un soupir soulève son torse. Les anecdotes du Garuda sont vraiment intéressantes, mais elles le blessent également un peu.

 _Les Trois Juges et Sarpédon ont un passé hors du commun dont ont été tirées des légendes. Je n'ai pas ça, moi. A côté d'eux, de leurs connaissances, de leurs vécus, je ne suis qu'un bébé. Un bébé surement pas très intéressant._

Son regard coulisse avec hésitation en direction du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui farfouille dans les offrandes. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à lui demander comment était Apollon à l'époque de Troie et la referme finalement.

 _Pas sûr que la réponse me plairait, qu'elle soit positive ou négative._

Cherchant à sortir le Dieu des Arts de ses pensées, Albafica reporte son attention sur l'Orichalque dans la main de la statue. La lumière lunaire l'éclaire mais la sphère reste une simple pierre.

 _Cette représentation ne rend pas justice à l'original._

Avec précision, il se remémore le joyau de la salle du trône. Son éclat. Ses reflets. Il devine presque la texture et le poids que la sphère aurait dans sa main… elle serait plus légère qu'il n'y parait, froide au début mais se réchaufferait rapidement dans la paume…

 ** _Et au soleil, l'Orichalque brille de mille feux comme un Diamant._**

 ** _La sphère étincèle, incrustée à l'extrémité d'un Sceptre Divin dont l'extrémité symbolise un soleil. L'arme s'abaisse brusquement vers l'adversaire qui bloque le coup en saisissant le manche à pleines mains. Le propriétaire du Sceptre libère alors une puissante Energie qui repousse immédiatement l'autre._**

 ** _Ils se battent depuis des heures._**

 ** _Tous deux sont couverts de bleus et d'ichor. L'affrontement est mortel, un seul sortira vivant… ou aucun._**

 ** _L'ennemi pousse un cri de rage qui fait trembler la terre, la mer et les cieux._**

 ** _Le détenteur de l'Orichalque pointe le Sceptre vers l'autre. Il veut le tuer, lui faire payer !_**

 ** _Comment a-t-il osé ?!_**

 ** _Le goût cuivré du sang a depuis longtemps envahi sa bouche et se mêle à celui âcre de la haine, du dégoût et du chagrin._**

 ** _Le ciel est comme déchiré. Totalement obscurci, des éclairs le transpercent dans le lointain._**

 ** _Une nouvelle décharge phénoménale jaillit en bout de Sceptre pour atteindre l'adversaire qui évite vivement l'attaque, celle-ci ne lui tranche qu'une partie de sa longue chevelure noire._**

 ** _L'épuisement commence à se faire sentir. Sans cesse en déplacement, les deux Dieux sont à présent au-dessus d'un volcan, ils se vouent une guerre sans merci, imperceptible à l'œil nu._**

 ** _Le vent est violent et sèche les larmes coulant sans interruption et depuis trop longtemps sur ses joues. Prise dans la bourrasque, sa chevelure bleue l'aveugle momentanément mais suffisamment pour que l'ennemi passe à l'offensive. L'Energie qui le frappe lui transperce douloureusement le flanc gauche, laissant l'ichor jaillir et imprégner les terres et la mer en dessous. Sous la violence de l'assaut, la pierre d'Orichalque se détache du Sceptre et tombe au pied du volcan où elle roule avant de terminer sa course dans l'eau. Il a tout juste le temps de reformer son bouclier de protection autour de lui qu'une nouvelle attaque qui le fait tout de même tituber en arrière._**

 ** _\- Albafica !_**

 ** _Le marbre est froid sous lui…_**

\- Albafica !

Le jeune homme reprend brusquement pied avec la réalité. Il n'est plus debout et adossé à la colonne, mais allongé sur le sol du temple, ses sandales gisant à quelques centimètres de lui, comme s'il les avait lâchées en tournant de l'œil.

 _Je me suis évanoui ?_

Déboussolé, il se redresse sur un coude. A genoux près de lui, Aiacos le dévisage, le regard tout aussi surpris que perçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Perplexe, le jeune homme tourne la tête vers lui :

\- « Vu » … ? Comment sais-tu que j'ai vu quelque chose ?

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le Garuda croise les bras en se demandant si son interlocuteur ne se moque pas de lui :

\- J'ai des siècles d'expérience de Juge et de Spectre derrière moi, j'ai déjà vu des Oracles avoir des visions. La Pythie de Delphes, ça te parle ? Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ? C'est un don extrêmement rare et très utile quand on sait bien l'utiliser ! Tu aurais dû nous informer !

Il remarque alors l'expression perdue d'Albafica qui ne semble vraiment pas comprendre de quoi il lui parle. Stupéfait, Aiacos décroise les bras :

\- Tu… ignorais l'existence de ce don… ?

\- Oui, c'est la première fois que…

Le Danseur n'achève pas sa phrase et reste avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, pris d'un doute.

 _Non, ce n'est pas la première fois… Les cauchemars où je vois le meurtre de Minos dans son bain sont trop réels, avec trop de détails. Je pensais que c'était dû au fait que j'étais lié à Milétos mais… mais en réalité, peut-être qu'il s'agit de ce don…_

Le Garuda réfléchit à haute voix de son côté, loin de deviner les pensées d'Albafica :

\- Apollon possède la capacité de Vision, tu as dû en hériter, ça ne serait pas surprenant après tout…

Le jeune homme se contente de hocher la tête, préférant ne pas mentionner le sujet de ses anciens cauchemars.

\- Donc, tu as vu quoi ? redemande Aiacos sans cacher sa curiosité.

Albafica se masse le front en se remémorant la scène de combat et la raconte à mi-voix.

Le jeune frère de Minos l'écoute avec attention et s'assoit en tailleur à même le sol.

\- Des cheveux bleus et l'Orichalque, c'est forcément Poséidon ! décrète-il avec certitude.

\- Mais il se bat avec un Trident, non ? remarque le Danseur en désignant la statue pour appuyer ses propos. J'ai vu un Sceptre avec un Soleil à l'extrémité.

\- Poséidon a obtenu son Trident durant la Titanomachie, c'était un présent des Cyclopes, rétorque Aiacos en haussant les épaules. Il n'a pas dû jeter l'arme qu'il possédait avant le Trident et il doit s'en servir de temps à autre. Quant aux cheveux noirs, je suppose qu'il s'agit du Seigneur Hadès. Comme tous les Dieux, il a eu des frictions avec ses confrères, ce ne serait pas étonnant que tous les deux se soient plusieurs fois affrontés.

Un silence s'installe entre eux deux durant plusieurs secondes. Albafica ignore ce qu'il doit penser de cette vision et surtout pourquoi il l'a eue. Juste parce qu'il songeait à l'Orichalque ? Il aurait pu voir autre chose en rapport avec ce Trésor des Mers, non un affrontement aussi terrible et empli de haine.

Pourquoi cette scène en particulier ? Et puis, lui n'a jamais vu Poséidon, alors comment savoir s'il s'agit de lui dans cette vision ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Aiacos ? Je veux dire… Des cheveux bleus, ce n'est pas hyper rare non plus, prends Milétos par exemple…

Tout en parlant, Albafica ne peut s'empêcher de songer que sa vision du Meurtre de Minos concernait justement le Soliste de Knossos…

\- Toi aussi, tu as les tifs bleus, Alba ! rit le Garuda. Avoue que c'est toi en fait, tu te prends pour une Divinité !

Blasé, le Danseur le fixe :

\- Je ne sais pas voler ! Et j'ai ressenti cette puissance, cette énergie… c'était… c'était… un peu comme celle que dégageait Zeus lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

\- Aha ! s'exclame triomphalement l'enfant aux yeux rubis. Tu vois ?! Il n'y a qu'une Divinité à la chevelure bleue avec un Cosmos ressemblant à celui de Zeus : Poséidon.

L'argument tient la route, Albafica le reconnait. Après tout, ce n'est pas impossible…

\- Dis donc, Baba, reprend l'enfant qui se tapote le menton, tu sais s'il s'agit d'une vision du passé ou du futur ?

\- Euh…

\- Parce que si c'est le futur, c'est probablement en lien avec le truc d'Athéna ! Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que mon Maître va revenir et affronter Poséidon pour nous aider !

Le Danseur se repasse les images mentalement, à la recherche d'un indice temporel, sans succès. Il réprime un bâillement et se lève :

\- J'ai l'impression que ça c'est déjà produit, mais je n'ai pas d'éléments qui le prouvent.

Aiacos l'imite en se levant à son tour et quitte le Temple en sa compagnie :

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression justement… Sans indication temporelle, ta vision peut rejoindre totalement mon hypothèse.

Albafica acquiesce. Il ne souhaite pas l'avouer à son compagnon, mais cet affrontement l'a secoué. En temps que Chevalier d'Athéna il a déjà combattu plusieurs fois, il connait bien ce goût de sang sur la langue, mais cette…haine… cette haine combinée à ce profond chagrin…

 _Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça contre un adversaire. C'est comme l'impression d'avoir été trahi par un être très proche… du moins c'est ce que je ressens lorsque j'essaye de me concentrer sur les émotions de Poséidon._

Ils échangent quelques mots sur le chemin du retour. Basé sur le récit d'Albafica, Aiacos est de plus en plus persuadé que les deux protagonistes sont bel et bien Hadès et Poséidon, dans un futur combat. Cette idée le rassure énormément, le Seigneur des Enfers va bien puisqu'il reviendra affronter son frère des Mers !

De son côté, le Danseur s'inquiète. Même s'il a servi la Déesse Athéna, le jeune homme n'a jamais réellement aimé les conflits… encore moins les conflits fraternels. Pourquoi faut-il que deux divinités en arrivent là… ?

 _En un sens, j'espère qu'Aiacos a raison et que cet évènement n'est pas encore arrivé, ainsi nous pourrons peut-être intervenir pour éviter que cette scène se produise._

En arrivant aux abords du Palais, tous deux se séparent. Le Garuda contourne le mur afin de se faufiler par une faille discrète et retourner ensuite dans la chambre de Rhadamanthe, tandis qu'Albafica emprunte le trajet devenu familier jusqu'à la Maison des Arts.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se déshabille et se couche. Un bras derrière la nuque, il fixe le plafond d'un air songeur.

 _Je suis de plus en plus sûr que la Mort de Minos est bien une vision d'autrefois. Ainsi, j'ai donc un héritage d'Apollon… il n'a pas dû me le léguer volontairement._

Un soupir soulève son torse, il plonge dans ses pensées et souvenirs d'enfance.

 _Une fois, j'avais fait un drôle de rêve qui m'a suffisamment marqué pour que je m'en souvienne encore. On voyait la Crète en train d'être détruite et un Griffon Blanc… Ce Griffon, c'est Minos sous sa forme Spectrale, mais à l'époque je ne le connaissais pas encore…_

Albafica ferme les yeux.

 _Aiacos a raison, c'est un don qui peut être très intéressant. Il faudra que je trouve le temps de travailler cette capacité._

* * *

 ** _Coucou tout le monde !_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous annonce que je vais plus ou moins prendre des vacances et plus ou moins me reposer... ce qui veut dire que les publications vont être plus rares, aléatoire voire carrément inexistantes (si j'ai pas le temps, j'ai pas le temps...) d'ici la rentrée de Septembre._**

 ** _Donc pour juillet et aout, je ne peux rien vous promettre... mais nous reprendrons normalement un rythme plus correct à partir de septembre ou octobre._**

 ** _Merci encore à vous de suivre et de commenter !_**

 ** _des gros bisous !_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Knossos, 5** **ème** **jour, matin**

En arrivant ce jour-là dans le bureau de Perdée, Albafica a pris sa décision : il doit démissionner !

A peine a-t-il franchit le seuil de la porte que le Maître de la Maison des Arts bondit de son tabouret pour l'accueillir.

\- Albafica, je voulais justement te voir !

Sans même lui demander la raison de sa venue, il entraîne le jeune homme jusqu'au trépied devant le bureau et le fait assoir :

\- Loué soit le jour où le Prince Rhadamanthe t'a présenté ici-même ! Ton succès grandit de jour en jour, c'est impressionnant !

Le Danseur ouvre la bouche pour essayer de placer un mot, mais l'enthousiaste Perdée enchaîne en lui désignant la trentaine de parchemins empilés devant lui :

\- Regarde ça ! Uniquement des demandes te concernant et tu ne devineras jamais le mieux !

Sentant sa volonté de partir s'émousser au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passent, Albafica ne parvient qu'à murmurer :

\- Le mieux… ?

\- Le Roi en personne te présente ses compliments ! Il est venu me trouver après le repas pour me féliciter d'avoir un si excellent Danseur dans notre Maison des Arts !

Stupéfait, le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'est pas stupide et commence à comprendre les différentes façons de fonctionner en ces lieux. Avoir été remarqué par le Souverain de la Crète est un immense privilège, d'autant plus s'il vient présenter ses compliments au Maître. Le Danseur réalise qu'il n'a plus le courage de quitter le groupe. Il se sent incapable de décevoir Perdée, d'effacer cette joie affichée sur son visage.

 _Tant pis, je me débrouillerai avec Milétos. Après tout, nous ne sommes que de passage ici et je n'ai pas à fuir devant un adolescent qui se prend pour je ne sais qui._

Albafica parvient à décrocher un sourire ébahi et hésitant :

\- Le Roi ? C'est… intimidant…  
Le Mentor semble se retenir pour ne pas le serrer de bonheur dans ses bras :

\- Intimidant mais incroyable ! De toute ma carrière, c'est la première fois que le Roi lui-même remarque l'un de mes Danseurs et le fait savoir. Même Milétos ne l'intéresse pas à ce point et pourtant il danse en solo !

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprent de gêne. Il se sent complètement dépassé, il a l'impression que tout va trop vite pour lui et qu'il ne peut pas suivre le rythme.

 _Etre remarqué par les gens « normaux », c'est une chose. Se faire carrément remarquer par Astérion, c'est comme avoir un projecteur braqué sur moi…_

\- Tu venais me voir pour une raison ?

\- Simplement savoir à quel moment on répète aujourd'hui, ment Albafica incapable d'avouer la vérité malgré son angoisse d'être trop remarqué.

Perdée sourit :

\- Cet après-midi.

Machinalement, le Danseur acquiesce en se levant :

\- Merci, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

Le Mentor le regarde quitter son bureau. Une nouvelle fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si cet Albafica n'est pas un cadeau des Dieux, du Dieu Apollon plus précisément.

 _Un autre tenterait de profiter des félicitations de notre Seigneur dans l'espoir d'obtenir des privilèges, mais pas ce garçon. Une véritable bénédiction._

Encore un peu déboussolé d'avoir à nouveau été remarqué, Albafica ne retourne pas immédiatement dans sa chambre et préfère sortir de la Maison des Arts. Il ne va pas bien loin, c'est simplement dans le but de faire quelques pas à l'air libre. Le jeune homme s'arrête à moins d'un mètre du bâtiment, les mains croisées dans le dos, et présente son visage au soleil printanier et à la caresse du vent. Les yeux mi-clos, il sent la brise jouer avec ses mèches en regrettant sa longue chevelure.

 _C'est calme, c'est agréable…_

Sa nervosité diminue. Le Roi Astérion l'a remarqué, oui, et alors ? Pas de quoi paniquer, Perdée ne lui a donné aucun contrat en plus des Dîners, ni n'a parlé de le changer de place dans son groupe.

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Albafica prend une profonde inspiration et expire lentement. Il tressaille en entendant le gravier crisser non loin de lui et se retourne machinalement. Un homme à l'air sévère contourne la Maison des Arts en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Ce qu'Albafica remarque immédiatement ce sont ses mains en train de serrer une branche de noisetier comme s'il voulait la briser en deux d'une simple pression des doigts. Remarquant le Danseur, l'homme s'arrête et le dévisage rapidement.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demande le jeune homme poliment.

 _Quelque chose me déplait chez ce type._

\- Oui. As-tu vu Sarpédon ? C'est le plus jeune des Princes.

Immédiatement, l'ex Chevalier d'Athéna se sent alerte. Cet individu ne veut pas du bien au jeune frère de Minos. Impassible, il répond :

\- Non, désolé.

L'homme émet un soupir agacé et reprend son chemin sans un remerciement. Albafica le suit des yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 _Pourquoi cherche-t-il le petit ? J'espère qu'il ne lui mettra pas la main dessus._

Songeur après cette rencontre, le jeune homme retourne à l'intérieur du bâtiment et regagne sa chambre.

-… Sarpédon ?

Le garçonnet est assis par terre, au pied de son lit, les jambes repliées contre le torse. Il lève le visage vers lui, les yeux humides.

 _Il a été frappé…_

Ses bras et ses jambes présentent beaucoup plus de bleus et d'égratignures que la veille.

Le regard d'Albafica se pose sur une longue balafre rouge visible au-dessus du coude et ne peut s'empêcher de visualiser mentalement la branche tenue par l'homme croisé tantôt.

Se remettant de sa surprise, le Danseur ferme la porte et s'approche de Sarpédon. Sans hésiter, il le soulève dans ses bras et l'emmène jusqu'au bord du bassin où il le dépose, songeant que le petit lui fait assez confiance pour venir se réfugier ici. Il prend la serviette déjà utilisée lors de ses derniers soins et l'immerge dans l'eau.

\- J'ai croisé un mec qui te cherchait, il n'a pas l'air commode. Qui est-ce ?

\- Mon précepteur… murmure le garçon.

Comme la dernière fois, Albafica sort la serviette mouillée et commence à nettoyer les blessures. Sarpédon se mord les lèvres en regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu en as parlé à tes frères ?

Le jeune Prince reste silencieux. Le Danseur a le temps de désinfecter les blessures au savon avant d'obtenir une réponse chuchotée :

\- J'ai essayé, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas.

\- Le Roi, alors ? Tu es tout de même l'un de ses héritiers.

Le rouquin baisse la tête, ses mèches viennent dissimuler ses yeux.

\- Astérion est au courant, mais il le laisse faire. Il me déteste parce que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Albafica termine de soigner son jeune patient qui prend une inspiration tremblante avant de fournir ses explications :

\- Astérion a aimé Europe autant qu'il l'a détestée. Elle était douce et belle, une Reine parfaite à ses yeux, ou presque. Rhadamanthe, Minos et moi sommes ses héritiers d'un commun accord, mais nous sommes en réalité les fils de Zeus et non du Roi qui n'a aucune descendance. Nous sommes un constant rappel que le Seigneur de l'Olympe a séduit la belle Europe avant lui et lui a donné une progéniture… sans compter que mère n'a jamais été amoureuse d'Astérion, mais vouait par contre un culte à notre père.

\- Jaloux donc… résume le Danseur à mi-voix.

\- Oui, une jalousie qui le ronge et le rend fou. Il a tué ma mère de ses propres mains et je sais qu'il a conclu un arrangement avec le Roi de Sicile et Milétos pour faire assassiner Minos.

Ces révélations laissent Albafica bouche bée et bouleversé. Sarpédon achève ses confidences :

\- Il me hait donc et mes frères ne m'ont jamais pris au sérieux et n'ont pas remarqué que j'ai moins qu'eux…

Durant quelques instants, le jeune homme ignore quoi dire après ces terribles paroles.

 _Je comprends mieux sa rancœur envers sa situation et ses frères. A force d'être ignoré, rabaissé, il a fini par craquer et en vouloir aux siens. On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais il est aussi temps d'oublier le passé et d'aller de l'avant._

\- A l'époque, vous n'aviez pas le recul et la maturité d'aujourd'hui, fait remarquer Albafica d'une voix douce. Vous avez grandi et à présent je suis sûr qu'ils t'écouteraient.

Le garçonnet répond par une moue purement dubitative. Posant une main sur la tête rousse, il lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

 _Il est complètement traumatisé et prisonnier de ce passé. Est-ce pour cela qu'il avait l'air totalement hésitant et effrayé lorsqu'il a proposé de fouiller les archives de Knossos ? Il n'en menait pas large du tout quand nous nous sommes retrouvés ici._

Décidé à prendre les choses en main et à aider Sarpédon malgré tout, le Danseur prend le temps de la réflexion sur la manière dont il doit procéder.

\- Où est Rhadamanthe ?

Sarpédon hausse les épaules :

\- J'sais pas trop… Soit en train d'étudier, soit en train de s'entraîner avec le Maître d'Armes, soit en train de faire des recherches on ne sait où.

Albafica se remet debout et va étendre la serviette sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 _Bon, on peut partir à la recherche de Minos et de Rhadamanthe… Ou non, j'emmène le petit à la chambre de Rhadamanthe et si celui-ci n'est pas là, on aura qu'à l'attendre. En plus, ça fera de la compagnie à Aiacos._

\- Sarpédon, on va…

Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans le bruit de la porte de sa chambre ouverte en trombe :

\- Désolé pour l'intrusion, s'excuse Ektor essoufflé. Perdée veut te voir.

\- Maintenant ? Mais j'étais dans son bureau il y a quelques minutes à peine… s'étonne le jeune homme.

Son collègue hausse les épaules :

\- Je passais simplement dans le couloir et il m'a interpellé.

Remarquant alors la présence de Sarpédon, Ektor écarquille légèrement les yeux en s'inclinant :

\- Bonjour, mon Prince ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Le rouquin répond par un sourire crispé. Contrarié, Albafica baisse le regard vers le garçonnet, avant de le relever vers son camarade.

 _Il tombe mal, pile au moment où je veux m'occuper du petit._

Devinant ses pensées, Sarpédon s'assoit sur le lit :

\- Vas-y, Alba, ne fait pas attendre Perdée.

\- D'accord, attends-moi ici dans ce cas.

Le petit garçon hoche la tête. Albafica lui adresse un sourire et sort de la pièce en se demandant la raison de cette convocation. Ektor lui emboite le pas, un peu surpris de voir la nouvelle recrue en si bon terme avec le jeune Prince.

\- Je suis attendu en ville, à ce soir Alba ! le salue le Danseur.

\- A tout à l'heure, répond machinalement le jeune homme en s'engageant dans les couloirs.

 _C'est surement urgent, autrement il aurait attendu cet après-midi._

Il s'arrête devant le bureau de Perdée dont le rideau est exceptionnellement ouvert, laissant voir le Maître, Elene, Kaisar et Milétos. Celui-ci est assis, la jambe posée sur un tabouret devant lui, la cheville enflée. Dès qu'il aperçoit Albafica sur le seuil, son regard brille de colère et il tourne vivement la tête vers le Mentor en s'écriant :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Le jeune homme n'ose pas faire un pas de plus, se demandant s'il n'arrive pas au mauvais moment et si Ektor n'a pas compris de travers ce que lui disait Perdée. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le nouveau venu et pivote vers lui :

\- Milétos ne peut pas danser, tu vas le remplacer pour le Solo de ce soir.

La nouvelle laisse Albafica figé de stupeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise. Milétos est furieux :

\- Hors de question ! Il ne prendra pas ma place ! Jamais !

\- Je… Je ne connais pas la chorégraphie, parvient à bredouiller le jeune homme.

\- Exactement ! renchérit Milétos en sautant sur l'argument de son rival. Il n'a pas le temps de me replacer en quelques heures à peine.

Derrière Milétos, Elene pose les mains sur les épaules du Soliste et les lui masse en prenant timidement la parole :

\- Il a raison, nous ne pouvons pas l'échanger ainsi, nous avons l'habitude de travailler avec lui…

Kaisar croise les bras en affichant une moue, peu convaincu par l'argument :

\- Ne soyons pas hypocrites ! Nous savons tous qu'Albafica apprend rapidement et Perdée peut toujours simplifier sa choré ! Quant à nous, ça ne nous change strictement rien, nous dansons en fond et nous repartons en coulisse ensuite en le laissant seul, ça ne changera pas parce qu'un autre est mis en avant !

Décidée à défendre le Fils d'Apollon, Elene reprend sèchement :

\- Et que fais-tu de la déception de toutes les personnes qui s'attendent à voir Milétos ce soir ?

\- La déception sera plus grande s'il n'y a personne à la place, rétorque froidement Kaisar qui n'est pas fâché de voir le Soliste se faire voler la vedette par un autre.

Le Mentor lève la main, le visage sévère, interrompant ainsi la dispute entre ses Danseurs. Malgré sa contrariété visible, le Maître parle sans agacement en portant son attention sur Albafica :

\- Tu apprends effectivement vite et j'ai tout l'après-midi pour m'occuper de toi. Dans le pire des cas, tu improviseras, les gens n'en sauront rien étant donné ton talent inné.

Le jeune homme se sent fusillé du regard par deux paires d'yeux. Devoir « voler » la place de Milétos le gêne et le met dans une position extrêmement délicate, mais il a conscience qu'il ne peut pas refuser la promotion de son employeur.

\- D'accord… arrive-t-il à bredouiller.

Le soupire exaspéré de son rival résonne comme un gong à ses oreilles.

\- Va m'attendre dans la salle de répétition, je te rejoins sous peu.

Tendu, Albafica ne se le fait pas répéter et s'empresse de quitter le bureau, soulagé de laisser le climat hostile derrière lui.

Arrivé sur les lieux de répétition, il défait ses sandales afin de rester pieds nus.

 _Pourvu que Sarpédon se montre patient et m'attende._

Le jeune homme pose ses chaussures dans un coin et fait quelques pas sur le parquet chauffé par le soleil.

 _Je n'aime pas du tout la situation. Déjà qu'être passé au premier rang me gênait, me voilà à présent promu Soliste…_

\- JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE, C'EST MOI QUI PRENDS LES DECISIONS CONCERNANT LA MAISON DES ARTS, MILETOS, ET NON TOI !

Stupéfait, Albafica se retourne machinalement vers la porte.

 _Ouah, Perdée a la voix qui porte quand il s'énerve… Toute la Maison et les jardins alentours ont dû l'entendre._

En soupirant, il commence à faire quelques exercices d'échauffement en attendant le Maître.

 _Finalement, Milétos n'est pas vraiment différent de celui rencontré à notre époque, c'est simplement qu'il cache bien son jeu tant que personne n'empiète sur son territoire. Je vais devoir sérieusement me méfier et me tenir sur mes gardes… Si ce Milétos a eu assez de cran pour égorger Minos, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de me faire pour garder sa place._

Les pas rapides de Perdée dans le couloir précèdent son arrivée dans la salle. Albafica décide de laisser provisoirement ses tracas de côté et se tourne vers lui. La contrariété du Mentor s'estompe un peu à la vue du jeune prodige aux cheveux bleus.

\- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, je n'en doute pas, assure-t-il. Tu mérites amplement d'être ici.

Le Danseur lui retourne un sourire crispé :

\- Le remplacement concerne-t-il uniquement ce soir ?

\- Si tu te montres aussi efficace que je l'imagine, non, tu prendras la place de Milétos durant toute sa convalescence.

Sans cesser son échauffement, Albafica pose l'autre question qui lui brûle les lèvres et dont la réponse l'inquiète :

\- Et après, lorsqu'il sera rétabli ? Il reprendra sa place ?

\- C'est à voir, répond Perdée en se dirigeant vers le panier des accessoires. Pourquoi resterait-il le seul à être mis en avant alors que tu le vaux largement ? Jamais il n'a été décrété que la Maison des Arts ne devait proposer qu'un unique Soliste.

Le jeune homme le suit des yeux.

 _Je vois. J'ai tout intérêt à me barrer rapidement._

Pris d'un doute subit, il observe le Maître en train de fouiller dans le panier :

\- Dois-je le remplacer sur… _tous_ ses contrats… ?

\- Du calme, Albafica, je te sens plus nerveux qu'un étalon sauvage.

Contrit, le jeune homme baisse les yeux en se giflant intérieurement.

 _Toutes mes questions trahissent mon stress dû à cette promotion et ma non envie d'être ici et maintenant… ça pourrait déplaire à Perdée et je n'ai pas envie de me le mettre à dos._

\- Pardon, s'excuse-t-il.

Le Mentor l'observe, amusé, un tambourin dans les mains :

\- Je sais que tu cherches encore tes repères et que tout va certainement un peu vite pour toi. En moins de dix jours, tu es arrivé là où la plupart mettent plusieurs années, il y a de quoi être intimidé.

Il rejoint son Danseur d'un pas léger et aérien :

\- Mais je ne suis pas fou au point de te jeter en pâture dans l'inconnu. Tu ne le remplaceras pas sur les contrats intimes, je m'arrangerai avec les clients pour les rembourser ou leur proposer quelqu'un d'autre. Ne te préoccupe pas de ces contrats-là, ils ne te concerneront pas avant au moins trente jours.

Soulagé, Albafica hoche la tête.

 _Bonne nouvelle, j'ai donc un mois de répit de ce côté-là. Si nous sommes encore dans ce monde à ce moment-là, ça signifiera que nous sommes coincés définitivement ici, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de m'adapter à ce mode de vie de toute façon._

\- Pour les simples contrats de Danse, nous aviserons.

\- D'accord, murmure le jeune homme en cessant ses échauffements.

Perdée pose une main sur son épaule et note immédiatement la tension qui l'habite encore.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Albafica obéit.

\- Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspire calmement et expire doucement.

Son élève suit les consignes à la lettre. Il lui fait continuer l'exercice jusqu'à sentir les muscles se détendre sous ses doigts.

\- Parfait, commençons.

Le jeune homme ouvre les paupières tandis que Perdée s'écarte de lui sous les tintements du tambourin :

\- Je vais te monter une première fois la chorégraphie, puis nous la reprendrons ensemble pas à pas.

Attentif, Albafica regarde danser le Maître de la Maison des Arts. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit ainsi, lors des autres répétitions le Mentor indique les pas à haute voix sans forcément les montrer. Il est surpris par la grâce précise des mouvements et reconnait à peine l'instructeur strict et exigeant dont il a l'habitude.

 _Pourquoi suis-je si étonné ? Il a eu une jeunesse lui aussi et une formation._

Instinctivement, le Danseur comprend qu'il y a quelques années en arrière, Perdée était certainement l'un des Solistes les plus réputés de cette même Maison des Arts.

* * *

 _ **Coucou, me revoilouuu !  
Je vous livre donc ce beau chapitre en cette rentrée 2016, en espérant que vous avez passé des bonnes vacances et une bonne rentrée... !  
Pour ma part, je n'ai pas pu avancer autant que je l'aurais voulu sur l'écriture de cette fic, donc pour le moment je ne peux pas reprendre le rythme de une publication par semaine. Toutefois, je vais tâcher de garder un rythme assez régulier...  
**_

 _ **Ah oui, dans un commentaire (pardon, je ne me souviens pas du pseudo...) quelqu'un avait été étonné que je mette Rhadamanthe en tant qu'Ainé à Knossos. Voici la raison de ce choix. Pour les âges adultes des personnages, j'ai gardé la version de Shiori Teshirogi, à savoir donc que Rhada à 28 ans, Minos 23 ans, Aiacos 22 ans(et mon Sarpédon adulte à 18 ans)...et j'ai gardé cet écart pour les versions enfants... ainsi, Rhada à donc 15 ans, Minos 10 ans, Aiacos a 9 ans et Sarpédon a 5 ans.**_

 _ **Ps : vous connaissez Shokugeki No Soma (Food Wars) ? J'adore le personnage de Kojirô Shinomiya (le Magicien des légumes)...Voilà, c'était l'information inutile du jour !**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**C'est parti, voici la suite !**_

* * *

 **Knossos, 5** **ème** **jour, fin d'après-midi**

\- Bravo, Albafica !

Le jeune homme adresse un sourire fatigué au Mentor qui ne l'a pas épargné durant ces dernières heures. Il commence à avoir les muscles meurtris à force de danser, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. C'est une sensation que le Danseur n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps, à l'époque c'était quand Lugonis des Poissons l'entrainait au combat.

\- Tu as fait mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, déclare Perdée en lui reprenant le tambourin des mains. Fais-moi la même prestation au Dîner et tout Knossos te réclamera.

\- N'exagérons rien, répond Albafica en réprimant un bâillement.

Plus que satisfait, le Maître pose une main sur son épaule :

\- Va donc prendre un bain, tu as bien mérité de te détendre. Rejoins-moi tantôt en coulisse.

Son élève acquiesce et sort de la salle :

\- A tout à l'heure, Perdée.

Au radar, Albafica retourne dans sa chambre. Malgré son envie de faire une bonne sieste, il n'a pas oublié qu'un petit visiteur devait toujours l'attendre.

 _Espérons qu'il est toujours là malgré mon absence._

Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et constate avec soulagement que Sarpédon est bien resté.

\- Pardon pour le retard, s'excuse-t-il en refermant derrière lui.

Jusqu'à présent assis sur le lit, le garçon se redresse, inquiet.

\- Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis, j'espère ? Tu as été long… Je ne savais pas si je devais t'attendre mais… mais j'avais peur de sortir d'ici et de tomber sur mon précepteur.

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire rassurant et pose une main amicale et chaleureuse sur la tête rousse :

\- Tu as bien fait.

Il dépasse le jeune frère de Minos et se dirige vers le bassin :

\- Milétos s'est blessé et ne peut assurer son travail pendant quelques jours.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Albafica retire sa tunique, conscient qu'il serait beaucoup plus pudique si Sarpédon avait son apparence adulte, et se glisse dans l'eau chaude à souhait avec un soupir de bien-être.

\- Si. Du coup, Perdée m'a promu Soliste pour les Banquets à venir et j'ai passé l'aprèm à apprendre le Solo.

\- Tu dois être crevé.

\- Un peu, mais c'est une bonne fatigue.

Il attrape le savon et entreprend de se laver avec soin, songeant qu'il ne serait pas contre un bon massage.

Sarpédon s'agenouille au bord du bassin :

\- C'est génial, cette promotion ! Tu la mérites amplement.

Le jeune homme note bien que le rouquin ne dit rien au sujet de Milétos.

 _Il a l'air de s'en foutre totalement et ses compliments sonnent sincères._

\- Est-ce que tu viens au Dîner ?

Le petit garçon hésite. L'idée ne l'enchante vraisemblablement pas beaucoup. Albafica suppose alors que ses absences précédentes devaient avoir un lien avec le précepteur, peut-être que ce dernier arrive à le choper plus facilement à la sortie des banquets.

 _Il faut vraiment réussir à désamorcer ce problème !_

\- Tes frères seront là, tu sais. C'est surement le meilleur moyen de leur avouer ce que tu m'as confié, une bonne fois pour toutes, et de régler cette situation.

\- Et s'ils ne me croient pas… ?

\- Ils te croiront et j'appuierai ton témoignage s'il le faut.

Les paroles d'Albafica paraissent donner du courage à Sarpédon qui se remet debout, le visage soudain résolu :

\- Rhadamanthe est sûrement dans sa chambre à l'heure actuelle ! Je vais lui parler tout de suite !

Le jeune homme sourit tandis que son jeune compagnon déguerpit à toute vitesse.

 _Cool… ça va s'arranger. Notre voyage à Knossos ne nous aura peut-être pas été utile pour trouver l'entrée du Royaume Sous-Marin, mais il aura permis à Sarpédon de dévoiler son enfance malheureuse._

Appréciant la chaleur douce et agréable de son bain, Albafica s'enfonce plus confortablement dans l'eau et appuie l'arrière de sa tête contre le bord du bassin. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant de bien-être.

 _Cette eau est si agréable… Elle a sûrement été purifiée par l'Orichalque._

 ** _L'affrontement est mortel, un seul sortira vivant… ou aucun._**

 ** _Le ciel est comme déchiré. Totalement obscurci, des éclairs le transpercent dans le lointain._**

 ** _L'ennemi pousse un cri de rage qui fait trembler la terre, la mer et les cieux._**

 ** _Le détenteur de l'Orichalque pointe le Sceptre vers l'autre. Il veut le tuer, lui faire payer !_**

 ** _Comment a-t-il osé ?!_**

 ** _Le goût cuivré du sang a depuis longtemps envahi sa bouche et se mêle à celui âcre de la haine, du dégoût et du chagrin._**

 ** _Une nouvelle décharge phénoménale jaillit en bout de Sceptre pour atteindre l'adversaire qui évite vivement l'attaque, celle-ci ne lui tranche qu'une partie de sa longue chevelure noire._**

 ** _L'épuisement commence à se faire sentir. Sans cesse en déplacement, les deux Dieux sont à présent au-dessus d'un volcan, ils se vouent une guerre sans merci, imperceptible à l'œil nu._**

 ** _Le vent est violent et sèche les larmes coulant sans interruption et depuis trop longtemps sur ses joues. Prise dans la bourrasque, sa chevelure bleue l'aveugle momentanément mais suffisamment pour que l'ennemi passe à l'offensive. L'Energie qui le frappe lui transperce douloureusement le flanc gauche, laissant l'ichor jaillir et imprégner les terres et la mer en dessous. Sous la violence de l'assaut, la pierre d'Orichalque se détache du Sceptre et tombe au pied du volcan où elle roule avant de terminer sa course dans l'eau. Il a tout juste le temps de reformer son bouclier de protection autour de lui qu'une nouvelle attaque le fait tout de même tituber en arrière._**

 ** _Je vais mourir…_**

Le souffle court, Albafica rouvre les yeux.

 _Bon sang !_

Encore sous le choc de sa vision, il se passe une main tremblante sur le visage.

 _Pourquoi ai-je encore vu ça… ? Pourquoi… ? Est-ce un avertissement pour montrer ce qui va arriver ? Nous prévenir que nous devons agir afin d'éviter cet affrontement ? Je croyais les Dieux immortels, comment peuvent-ils mourir ?_

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit la position du soleil.

 _Par Zeus, il a beaucoup avancé ! Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?!_

Bien qu'encore déboussolé par ce qu'il a vu, le jeune homme jaillit du bassin à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'essuie rapidement, enfile ses vêtements et se précipite hors de la Maison des Arts. En courant, il gagne le Palais et traverse les couloirs.

\- Désolé ! s'excuse-t-il essoufflé en arrivant en coulisse.

Confus, il réalise que tout le monde est déjà là.

\- Vite, vite !

Sans prendre le temps de lui faire des reproches, Perdée le prend en charge immédiatement. En un tour de main, il aide Albafica à retirer sa tunique et à enfiler celle prévue pour son Solo.

 _Houlà…_

Troublé, Albafica regarde sa nouvelle tenue beaucoup plus ample que celle qu'il portait jusqu'à présent dans les représentations et légère comme une plume. Un rien soulève joliment le tissu parfois blanc, parfois transparent. Tout son corps est clairement mis à son avantage, sans pour autant trop en dévoiler. En un sens, il se sent moins gêné par ce vêtement là que par le précédent qui était vraiment trop court à son goût.

Une main amicale passe dans ses cheveux pour les arranger, puis son front est orné d'un fin ruban tressé tandis qu'un autre camarade passe un bracelet à son bras et le cale sur son biceps.

\- Tu es magnifique, sourit le Maître en lui glissant le tambourin entre les doigts. Va te mettre en place derrière le rideau, le premier groupe vient d'entrer en scène, c'est bientôt ton tour…

 _Déjà… ?_

Il obéit et va se mettre en place, se sentant un peu comme un Prince en étant habillé ainsi. En attendant son entrée, le jeune homme se concentre sur sa respiration pour se détendre, comme le lui a appris le Mentor tantôt.

 _Allez, je vais y arriver. Je dois donner le meilleur de moi-même et rendre Perdée fier de moi._

Attentif, il observe ses camarades sur scène qui commencent à reculer.

Le Maître lui fait signe.

 _C'est parti !_

Laissant son stress s'envoler à tire d'aile, le Danseur s'élance dans la salle avec grâce.

Il n'y a plus que lui et le public, ses collègues sont retournés auprès de Perdée et les musiciens se sont tus pour le laisser commencer seul avec son tambourin. Le silence dans la salle est palpable, le public est intrigué : il ne s'agit pas du Soliste habituel, celui-ci est plus âgé… Au premier abord peu convaincu, les habitués tombent pourtant bien vite sous le charme du nouveau. Ils l'ont reconnu : arrivé il y a quelques jours à peine, il dansait très bien au milieu des autres. Fascinés par Albafica, la plupart des convives oublient de manger, abasourdis par tant de grâce et de beauté. Au début, ses mouvements sont lents et hypnotiques, les cymbales de son tambourin tintent avec légèreté dans le silence ambiant et personne n'ose respirer trop fort ou même changer de position, par crainte de déranger la Beauté devant eux. La chorégraphie s'accélère, un par un les musiciens recommencent à jouer pour l'accompagner.

Infatigable, Albafica danse. Le sourire aux lèvres, il aperçoit Minos qui le regarde avec stupéfaction, la bouche entrouverte et le regard brillant d'un désir très adulte qui contraste avec sa juvénile apparence. Rhadamanthe est fidèle à lui-même, s'il a été étonné de le voir, il s'est vite repris.

 _Et Sarpédon brille par son absence, une nouvelle fois… J'espère qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis._

Le Danseur ne laisse rien paraître de son inquiétude. Ses pieds nus frappent le sol en même temps que sa paume claque le tambourin. Il ploie avec grâce, se cambre souplement, saute avec légèreté… Chacun de ses mouvements est une parfaite œuvre d'art qui envoûte le public. Le bas de sa légère tunique se soulève à chacun de ses pas et dévoile plus ou moins ses jambes, donnant à certains l'envie de glisser une main sournoise sous le tissu afin de mieux découvrir ce corps à la perfection divine. Milétos est déjà oublié, quelques minutes à peine auront été utiles à Albafica pour conquérir la royauté et la bourgeoisie de Knossos.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et le magnifique Danseur achève sa prestation en disparaissant derrière le rideau. Après son départ, il y a quelques secondes de flottement, les convives échangent des regards quelques peu hébétés en réalisant que ces minutes magiques sont soudainement terminées. C'était trop court, ils auraient pu passer l'éternité à l'admirer sans se lasser un seul instant.

Le Roi Astérion est le premier à se redresser sur sa banquette. Le claquement de ses mains semble aider les autres à reprendre leurs esprits et bientôt un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans toute la salle.

\- Magnifique, c'était magnifique ! le félicite Perdée ému comme jamais. Bravo ! Je suis si fier de toi !

Excitée comme une puce, Ourania sautille sur place en battant des mains :

\- Le Roi s'est levé pour applaudir ! C'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça ! En temps normal, il manifeste un intérêt poli et c'est tout.

Les Danseurs et Danseuses se regroupent autour d'Albafica en le félicitant également. Ils savent que grâce à lui, la Maison des Arts peut entrer dans un âge d'or.

\- Ils sont tellement ravis, Albafica ne devrait-il pas retourner faire quelques pas ? suggère Ektor.

Le Mentor sourit :

\- Pas ce soir, il ne faut pas trop en donner au public dès le premier jour. Mais c'est une bonne idée pour un autre soir…

Milétos est outré. Bien qu'incapable de danser, il est tout de même venu dans l'espoir de voir Albafica échouer lors de sa prestation. Ce qu'il constate le tétanise complètement : jamais il n'a eu autant d'applaudissements, jamais le Roi ne s'est levé pour lui ! Sa place est en jeu, Perdée a jeté son dévolu sur un autre que lui, il ne sera plus jamais l'unique Soliste de la Maison. Furieux, il quitte les lieux.

Derrière le rideau, les convives se sont réinstallés à leur place et les conversations reprennent, le sujet principal étant ce merveilleux Danseur.

\- Je t'attends demain matin en salle de répétition, on va améliorer ta chorégraphie pour demain soir. Nous réfléchirons également à ce que nous pourrons présenter pour un possible rappel lors des applaudissements.

Le jeune homme hoche machinalement la tête. Il ne peut nier qu'il a aimé être seul pour danser et avoir toute la place nécessaire pour évoluer, néanmoins il préférerait de loin être tranquille dans son coin plutôt qu'avoir autant de public. Il estime ces applaudissements trop flatteurs.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous ? lui propose Gaïos.

\- Oh non, désolé. Je n'ai pas faim et j'ai surtout envie de dormir après cette longue journée de répétition.

 _Il faut que je trouve Sarpédon. Plus j'y pense, plus je suis persuadé que son absence n'est pas normale._

Tant bien que mal, Albafica troque sa tenue de scène contre sa tunique quotidienne et quitte les lieux.

* * *

 ** _Ce n'est pas un très gros chapitre mais bon... mieux vaut ça que rien du tout, pas vrai ?_**

 ** _Ah oui, une amie a illustré la scène d'Albafica en train de danser, et celle où Milétos le regarde avec jalousie ! Si vous voulez voir ces deux dessins, rendez-vous sur le blog "le jardin d'Albafica", dans la rubrique "Partie 3 - Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose" et au "Chapitre 11.2"..._**

 ** _Je vais essayer de faire au moins une publication par mois, si je peux j'en ferai un peu plus... En tout cas, si ça peut vous rassurer, la période où il n'y avait rien du tout pendant 3 mois est révolue !_**

 ** _Merci à toutes et à tous ! A la prochaiiiiine !_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mille excuses pour le retard ! Explications en bas de chapitre :)**_

* * *

 **Knossos, 5** **ème** **jour, soir**

Tout en empruntant le chemin menant à la Maison des Arts, le Danseur regarde tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un signe de Sarpédon. Ne le voyant pas, il prend le temps d'aller voir aux différents endroits où il a croisé le garçonnet, sans plus de succès. En soupirant, il se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et prend la direction de sa chambre en songeant que le rouquin a conscience qu'il peut se réfugier ici en cas de problème. Malheureusement, le petit frère de Minos n'est pas là non plus.

 _Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Si mon don de vision pouvait marcher sur commande, ce serait très pratique._

Il prend le temps de la réflexion tout en se mordillant la lèvre d'anxiété. Maintenant qu'il connait la vérité au sujet du petit, il se sent responsable de lui et rien ne lui garantit qu'il est en sécurité et hors de portée du précepteur.

 _Impossible de trouver le sommeil tant que je ne suis pas rassuré sur son sort. Je vais retourner discrètement au Palais et essayer de me faufiler dans les couloirs à sa recherche. Si je ne le trouve pas, je tomberai peut-être au moins sur ses frangins et je les mettrai au courant s'il n'a pas encore parlé._

Avec précaution, il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et vérifie que personne n'est en vue. Il entend ses collègues rire et parler joyeusement quelques mètres plus loin. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sort dans le couloir et rase les murs en silence, mettant en pratique son enseignement de Chevalier.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais inventer comme excuse si je tombe sur des gens ? Est-ce que le coup du « j'suis nouveau et perdu » sera crédible ?_

Une fois à l'intérieur du Palais, Albafica ne sait pas trop où commencer ses recherches. Machinalement, il commence à prendre la direction de la salle du trône lorsqu'il se sent tiré par un pan de sa tunique. Immédiatement alerte, le jeune homme baisse les yeux et aperçoit Sarpédon, à moitié dissimulé derrière une colonne. Soulagé, Albafica s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

\- J'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir lors du Dîner… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Mon Précepteur était sur le chemin quand j'ai voulu voir Rhadamanthe… je l'ai évité et depuis je me cache.

Le Danseur lui ébouriffe la tête avec un léger sourire :

\- Tu as bien fait. Maintenant, on va voir ton grand-frère.

\- Tu es sûr… ? hésite le petit garçon.

\- Oui. Montre-moi le chemin.

L'air résigné, le rouquin prend la main d'Albafica une fois ce dernier debout, et l'entraîne à sa suite dans les couloirs. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme emprunte un escalier menant au premier étage. Une fois en haut des marches, le jeune homme sent les doigts de Sarpédon se crisper dans les siens. Le Danseur comprend immédiatement la raison de cette nervosité : un homme vient de sortir d'une des pièces et son regard est fixé sur le petit garçon. En un instant, Albafica reconnaît la personne qui tenait la branche de noisetier et qu'il avait rencontrée tantôt.

\- Ah, te voilà !

Le Précepteur se dirige vers eux à grandes enjambées. Par réflexe, Sarpédon se cache derrière le jeune homme. Sans se soucier de ce dernier, l'homme tend un bras en direction du garçonnet mais est interrompu par la main d'Albafica qui empoigne fermement son bras :

\- Ne le touchez pas !

Une vive contrariété s'affiche sur le visage du Précepteur qui n'a visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on ose interrompre ses projets.

\- De quoi te mêles-tu ? demande sèchement l'homme en se dégageant vivement et en le repoussant d'un geste violent.

Albafica parvient à se rattraper de justesse à une colonne et constate que sans ses réflexes, il aurait dégringolé dans les escaliers.

 _Je ne vais pas le laisser toucher à un seul cheveu de Sarpédon !_

Sans plus perdre une seconde, le jeune homme bondit et soulève le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il recule dans le couloir, sentant les mains du rouquin crispées autour de lui, le regard fixé sur l'ennemi en face d'eux.

\- Je me plaindrai à sa Majesté ! Ce n'est pas un moins que rien tel que toi qui m'empêchera d'enseigner ce qu'il faut à ce gamin !

\- C'est ça, allez donc geindre, marmonne le Danseur en reculant toujours.

Les sourcils froncés, le Précepteur les laisse s'éloigner. Vraisemblablement, il n'a pas envie de déclencher une dispute qui pourrait attirer les autres membres de la famille royale.

 _La menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Astérion le laisse tabasser un pauvre gamin, il pourrait très bien me faire je ne sais quoi pour que je n'interfère pas dans la maltraitance du petit. Ou alors, il n'en aura rien à foutre des plaintes de ce salopard et j'aurais la paix…_

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Sarpédon lui désigne une porte close sans dire un mot. Il a le teint pâle et réalise à peine qu'il vient d'échapper aux griffes de son bourreau quotidien.

Albafica toque au battant qui s'ouvre bientôt sur un Rhadamanthe étonné :

\- Albafica, Sarpédon ?

Il s'écarte immédiatement pour les laisser entrer et ferme derrière eux.

\- Baba ! Sarpy ! s'écrie joyeusement Aiacos en bondissant comme un ressort de son tabouret.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? interroge l'aîné des frères. C'est Minos qui vous a dit de venir ?

Le jeune homme pose le petit garçon au sol :

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. On est ici pour Sarpédon, il a quelque chose à dire.

Le Spectre du Wyvern baisse les yeux vers son plus jeune frère dont les pupilles sont dilatées. Il lui adresse un sourire rassurant et s'accroupit à sa hauteur en lui prenant les deux mains :

\- Je t'écoute…

Le regard vert de Sarpédon passe d'Aiacos qui s'approche d'eux, à Albafica adossé contre un mur avec les bras croisés, à Rhadamanthe et son air bienveillant.

\- Mon Précepteur me frappe, avoue-t-il à mi-voix.

Surpris, son grand frère n'ose cependant pas l'interrompre et le laisse raconter tout ce qu'il a subit autrefois à Knossos et à nouveau ici, maintenant qu'ils sont coincés dans cette époque.

Une fois que le rouquin a fini de parler, le Spectre du Wyvern lève le regard vers le Danseur qui hoche la tête :

\- Je l'ai trouvé plusieurs fois avec des marques de coups et je l'ai soigné deux fois. Sans parler du fait que nous venons à l'instant de croiser ce monsieur peu sympathique, il a essayé d'avoir le petit et m'a menacé.

Interdit, Rhadamanthe baisse à nouveau les yeux vers son cadet. Pas un instant, il ne met sa parole en doute, Sarpédon semble trop traumatisé pour mentir ou plaisanter sur un tel sujet et Albafica accentue clairement le terrible témoignage.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé auparavant ? interroge-t-il à mi-voix. Nous aurions pu…

\- J'ai essayé, autrefois… répond le garçon d'une voix tremblante et les yeux humides. Mais vous n'aviez pas de temps à m'accorder et vous ne m'écoutiez même pas vraiment.

Rhadamanthe ne peut pas nier. L'expression coupable, il regarde ses mains qui tiennent toujours les siennes :

\- Je m'en souviens. Tu me l'avais dit une fois et je croyais, je l'avoue, que tu exagérais… toutefois, j'en avais bel et bien touché deux mots à Astérion. Bien entendu, j'ignorais qu'il était déjà au courant et qu'il laissait faire.

Il marque une pause et soupire :

\- Astérion a répondu que la mort de Mère t'avait bouleversé et que depuis tu inventais des mensonges pour te faire remarquer.

\- Quel culot ! s'exclame Albafica outré.

Plus les jours s'écoulent, moins il apprécie le Souverain de Crète.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excuse le frère ainé en attirant le plus jeune contre lui et en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il caresse les cheveux roux en continuant :

\- A l'époque, je l'ai cru, ça paraissait logique… J'aurais dû me fier à toi… Mais à présent, je te crois, surtout que maintenant je sais à quel point Astérion est loin d'être un saint.

Albafica et Aiacos échangent un regard, c'est rare de voir Rhadamanthe faire une étreinte à quelqu'un.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais veiller sur toi, je te le promets.

Un sourire tremblant étire les lèvres de Sarpédon qui finit par reculer en bredouillant un remerciement. Rhadamanthe se remet debout, s'en voulant beaucoup de ne pas avoir été plus attentif envers son plus jeune frère.

 _Dire que j'avais promis à Mère de veiller sur lui…_

\- Dis, elle est où ta chambre, Sarpé ? interroge le Spectre de Garuda en s'amusant avec un coupe-papier qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts à la manière d'un bâton de majorette.

Devant l'air interrogatif de l'aîné, le garçon aux yeux rubis s'explique :

\- Durant mes rares sorties, j'ai exploré cet étage et trouvé les appartements de Minos, du Roi, ceux de la défunte Reine… mais pas les tiens. Pourquoi ?

Le rouquin fixe le sol entre ses pieds et répond tout bas :

\- Ma chambre est au troisième étage…

\- Mais c'est l'étage des domestiques ! proteste Rhadamanthe tout en réalisant qu'il n'a jamais su où logeait son cadet.

Mortifié d'avoir été aussi aveugle, il ne sait pas quoi ajouter de plus.

 _Si j'avais été plus attentif à l'époque, si je l'avais écouté, tout aurait alors été si différent pour lui et pour nous…_

\- Eh bien, c'est envahi par ici ! commente Minos en se faufilant dans la chambre. Il y a un souci ?

Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il constate la présence du bel Albafica appuyé contre le mur, il n'a guère eu le loisir de l'admirer allègrement ces derniers jours. Le Spectre du Wyvern reprend la parole :

\- Albafica a conduit Sarpédon ici, il y a effectivement un problème.

\- Tient donc… marmonne Minos on ne peut plus sceptique en se demandant quelle est la dernière trouvaille du rouquin pour se faire remarquer.

Les joues du plus jeune des frères se teintent de rouge. Comprenant qu'il ne se sent pas capable de tout raconter à nouveau au Griffon, Rhadamanthe vole à son secours et entreprend de rapporter les paroles de Sarpédon et le témoignage d'Albafica à Minos. L'air sceptique de l'héritier du trône s'estompe au fur et à mesure du récit, son jeune frère semble vouloir disparaitre sous le carrelage, Rhadamanthe est bien trop sérieux pour inventer une telle histoire et jamais l'ex-Chevalier des Poissons ne prendrait part à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, surtout sur un sujet aussi sérieux. Il ne peut pas nier également qu'il ignore totalement où se trouve la chambre de Sarpédon. Quelque peu chamboulé par cette nouvelle inattendue, Minos regarde le plus jeune de la fratrie tandis que Rhadamanthe achève les terribles aveux. Le Griffon s'avance alors jusqu'au benjamin qui regarde le sol, ses yeux verts humides, et tend une main avec laquelle il tapote maladroitement la tête rousse en marmonnant :

\- Désolé, Sarpédon…

Il ignore quoi dire d'autre. Qu'il était stupide à l'époque ? Tout le monde le sait déjà ici.

Conscient que son aîné présente rarement des excuses, Sarpédon lève timidement le regard vers lui, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Aiacos cogite la situation depuis de longues minutes, attentif à ce qu'il entend et faisant le lien avec ce qu'il connaît déjà.

\- Milétos était au courant, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il avec pertinence.

Le rouquin tourne la tête vers lui et acquiesce en ajoutant à mi-voix :

\- Il l'a compris quand j'avais dix ans à peu près…

Un silence gêné s'installe. Minos et Rhadamanthe échangent un coup d'œil, déconfits de comprendre que Sarpédon s'est donc autant accroché à l'Homme de Joie parce que celui-ci était le seul à connaître la vérité et à le croire… Le Spectre du Wyvern émet un léger soupir, regrettant une nouvelle fois d'avoir été aussi aveugle à l'époque. Le Griffon semble fasciné par la décoration murale à présent, et n'ose pas regarder le rouquin, priant intérieurement pour que le sujet dévie sur autre chose. C'est sans compter sur Aiacos qui claque la langue, désapprobateur, en fixant Rhadamanthe et Minos :

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez royalement merdé tous les deux ! Surtout toi, Minos, à t'acharner sur Milétos, à vouloir le séparer de Sarpy alors que…

\- Ça va ! se hérisse l'héritier du trône. Je me suis déjà excusé ! Je ne vais pas non plus ramper aux pieds de Sarpédon en débitant quinze excuses à la minute !

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Garuda :

\- Ce serait drôle pourtant… Le Grand Minos en train de ramper…

Outré, le Griffon s'avance vers lui pour l'étrangler, mais la main de Rhadamanthe se pose sur son épaule pour l'arrêter :

\- Ce n'est ni le moment de se battre, ni celui de se disputer.

Le rouquin observe tour à tour ses frères, puis Albafica, avant de reporter son attention sur Minos. Tout en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, il reprend la parole :

\- Avec le recul, je remarque que… Oui, Milétos savait et m'aidait parfois à me soigner, mais jamais il ne vous en a parlé et jamais il ne m'a protégé comme l'a fait Albafica.

La confidence laisse le jeune homme perplexe qui ne prend pas garde au regard de fierté que Minos pose sur lui.

\- Mais… Tout le monde sait que Milétos était apprécié par vous trois. En dénonçant le Précepteur à Rhadamanthe ou Minos, il se serait davantage attiré leurs faveurs, non ?

Le Griffon secoue la tête et s'assoit sur un tabouret :

\- En un sens, oui… Néanmoins, Rhadamanthe et moi serions sûrement devenus plus proches et plus protecteurs envers Sarpédon. Nos liens fraternels se seraient davantage solidifiés… or, Milétos aimait jouer de notre rivalité pour obtenir plus d'attention et plus de présents.

\- Je vois, murmure Albafica.

L'aîné de la fratrie pose une main sur l'épaule du rouquin :

\- Dès demain, je m'arrange pour renvoyer ton Précepteur. Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de lui, je te le promets.

Un véritable soulagement se dessine sur le visage du garçon dont les yeux débordent de reconnaissance, Rhadamanthe lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement et Aiacos s'approche pour ébouriffer la tignasse rousse. Minos lève le regard vers Albafica, toujours adossé au mur, en regrettant qu'il n'ait pas été réellement présent autrefois, à Knossos.

 _Milétos avait le charme, la grâce et la beauté, mais je refusais de voir ses défauts. Si j'avais réussi à le posséder, j'aurais sûrement eu des regrets et peut-être n'aurais-je pas été un si bon Roi._

Il dévisage le Chevalier des Poissons avec attention, le trouvant même plus beau que lors de leur rencontre.

 _Albafica aurait été une « bonne Reine ». Ensemble, nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses. Son écoute et sa gentillesse innée en auraient fait un Prince adoré du peuple._

Surprenant le regard de Minos, Albafica lui retourne un air interrogateur. Gêné d'être surpris en pleine contemplation, le Griffon détourne la tête :

\- Au fait, Rhadamanthe, tu m'as demandé de passer pour qu'on parle d'un important sujet. C'était le truc de Sarpé ?

\- Non, il s'agit d'autre chose, répond l'ainé en allant s'assoir derrière son bureau. C'est une bonne chose que tout le monde soit là, d'ailleurs.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil au Danseur, avant de regarder ses frères :

\- Aiacos m'a informé de quelque chose concernant Albafica, un don qui a été découvert chez lui et que nous ignorions.

En premier lieu perplexe, le jeune homme comprend cependant bien vite de quoi il s'agit et prend la parole :

\- Il semblerait que je possède un certain don de voyance…

\- C'est vrai ? demande Sarpédon en traversant la pièce pour aller s'assoir sur les genoux de Rhadamanthe. C'est super !

\- Et rare, surtout ! renchérit Minos sans masquer son étonnement. Tu le tiens d'Apollon ?

\- Probablement ! intervient Aiacos. Mais le mieux, c'est ce qu'il a vu ! Raconte, Baba !

Le Danseur prend le temps de se remémorer la scène et raconte à mi-voix l'affrontement entre les deux Divinités. Il achève, un peu secoué de devoir se souvenir d'un tel combat :

\- Je précise que cette vision est revenue tantôt, quand je me suis endormi dans mon bain.

Rhadamanthe se frotte le menton, pensif :

\- Deux fois la même vision… Ce doit donc être très important.

\- On pense que c'est Poséidon et Hadès, ajoute Aiacos à l'attention de Sarpédon et Minos. C'est sûrement en lien avec l'histoire d'Athéna !

Cette affirmation ne semble pourtant pas convaincre le Griffon qui affiche une expression peu convaincue. Sarpédon réfléchit à haute voix :

\- Est-ce que le fait de l'avoir vu autant pourrait signifier que ça va bientôt arriver ?

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répond Albafica avec hésitation. Pour moi, le futur n'est pas écrit et reste encore modulable, tout dépend du chemin emprunté. Il est possible que cette vision informe du futur le plus probable et que nous devons justement agir pour éviter que ça dégénère ainsi.

\- Ça se tient, murmure Rhadamanthe. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière.

Albafica se laisse glisser le long du mur et s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol. Minos descend de son tabouret :

\- Si on veut enrayer cet affrontement, il faudrait déjà savoir _pourquoi_ ils se battent. Je doute qu'il y ait un lien avec l'enlèvement d'Athéna, le Seigneur Hadès ne se mettrait pas son frère à dos pour elle.

Le Griffon vient s'assoit contre le Danseur, ravi de pouvoir se coller à lui et de profiter de cette proximité. Le Soliste lui caresse machinalement les cheveux, tout en observant les autres.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons rentrer chez nous, rappelle Aiacos en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Nous continuerons nos recherches à notre époque puisque celle-ci ne nous informe pas vraiment plus.

\- Mais pour ça, il faut réussir à passer le Mur de Sable… remarque Sarpédon à mi-voix. En espérant que ça nous ramènera bien chez nous et que nous ne rencontrerons pas de mauvaises surprises.

Un silence songeur s'installe entre eux.

Chacun réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'agir dans la situation. Rentrer chez eux ? Oui, il le faut puisqu'ici n'est pas leur époque, mais que trouveront-ils à leur retour ? La pluie, l'emprisonnement d'Athéna et la possibilité qu'un terrible affrontement oppose Hadès et Poséidon. Et il reste effectivement le problème de ce fameux Mur…

\- Avant de partir, je voudrais tout de même vérifier trois Parchemins concernant le Seigneur Poséidon, ils sont à la Bibliothèque et introuvables à notre époque, déclare Rhadamanthe. Mais je peux me dépêcher.

Minos hoche la tête en levant les yeux vers lui :

\- Tu penses avoir terminé dans combien de temps ?

\- Demain soir, au plus tôt. Je pense plutôt avoir fini après-demain. Est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ?

Une approbation générale lui répond, à l'exception de Sarpédon, toujours installé sur ses genoux, qui est en train de piquer du nez.

\- Il est tard pour les enfants, commente Albafica en se relevant.

\- Hé ! proteste Minos en le fusillant du regard. Arrête de frimer parce que tu es resté adulte ! Je te rappelle que dans la réalité, j'ai quelques siècles de plus que toi et tu es un gosse en comparaison !

Le jeune homme lui retourne un sourire désarmant et se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, sous les gloussements moqueurs d'Aiacos. Le Griffon se hérisse e s'empourprant et s'écarte en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Sans lâcher Sarpédon, Rhadamanthe quitte son tabouret et s'avance vers son lit. Aiacos s'écarte, laissant l'aîné déposer le plus petit sur le matelas.

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde, sourit le Danseur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le Spectre du Wyvern se tourne vers lui :

\- Bonne nuit, Albafica. Et je tiens à dire que tu as été très bien, ce soir.

\- J'approuve ! renchérit Minos.

Le jeune homme leur sourit modestement :

\- Merci…

Il croise le regard doré du Griffon, un regard qui n'a rien d'enfantin et qui accélère les battements de cœur du Soliste. Celui-ci sort de la chambre et prend la direction de la sienne.

 _J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et que Minos redevienne adulte. Ses étreintes me manquent._

Cette pensée le fait rougir, il secoue la tête en soupirant.

* * *

Après le départ d'Albafica, puis celui de Minos, Rhadamanthe est retourné étudier à son bureau. Allongé sur le lit, Aiacos veille sur Sarpédon qui dort à poings fermés à côté de lui, et jette un rapide coup d'œil à la natte de joncs étendu au sol. C'est là que leur frère ainé dort, laissant son lit aux plus jeunes.

 _Il nous fait encore et toujours passer avant son propre intérêt. Je me demande s'il rencontrera un jour quelqu'un qui sera capable de lui apprendre à être égoïste et à lâcher un peu prise._

\- Oublie pas de dormir au moins quelques heures, Rhada.

Ce dernier répond par un vague hochement de tête machinal, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin.

 _Désespérant…_ songe le Garuda en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Je suis désolééééééée, j'espérai vraiment réussir à publier plus souvent... Mais il s'avère que "Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit" est sorti (si vous n'êtes pas au courant, alors je vous conseille de sortir de votre grotte obscure pour vous tenir à jour :)  
J'ai beaucoup aimé ce...Script... mais néanmoins, les bonnes idées de cette histoire ont cotoyé des grosses grosses bourdes / erreurs / incohérences et je crois que nous avons été beaucoup à être frustré à la fin du livre. Frustré par ces erreurs... et frustrés de n'avoir qu'un script avec donc essentiellement du dialogue. De ce fait, je me suis lancé dans la réécriture complète de cette histoire, en mode roman et avec correction à l'appuie ! Si ça vous intéresse, il y a déjà 9 chapitres (pour le moment) en ligne. Je me consacre donc essentiellement à ça durant mon temps libre, histoire d'écrire tant que tout est frais dans ma mémoire et que j'ai la motivation.  
**_

 _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La fic des 100 pétales continue ! Au ralenti, mais elle continue ! :)**_


	14. Chapitre 13 (bis)

_**Chapitre pour vous, les loulous ! Excusez-moi, il y a un petit couac au niveau des "noms" des chapitres, mais pas d'inquiétude, ils sont bien dans l'ordre tout ça, tout ça...**_

* * *

 **Knossos, 6** **ème** **jour, matin**

L'aube s'est levée depuis peu, mais déjà Albafica quitte sa chambre et prend la direction de la salle de répétition.

 _C'est peut-être mon dernier jour ici, si ça se trouve je ne vais même pas danser ce soir. Il suffit que Rhadamanthe termine d'étudier ce qu'il veut._

L'idée du départ approchant le soulage et lui fait de la peine en même temps. Bien sûr, il veut retrouver ses camarades Chevaliers, aider Athéna, passer du temps en compagnie d'un Minos plus adulte et rependre son existence quotidienne… mais il aime bien l'ambiance de ce vieux Knossos, cette espèce d'impression d'être en vacances qui diffère du monde moderne où tout est surpeuplé et où le mot « stress » règne en maître.

 _Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme on dit._

Le jeune homme pénètre dans la salle à présent familière et fronce le nez tandis qu'une forte odeur de plantes aromatiques lui agresse les narines.

 _On dirait que quelque chose a été renversé._

Il regarde rapidement autour de lui et constate qu'il est seul. Cherchant la provenance de cet entêtant parfum, Albafica avance jusqu'au fond de la pièce, là où sont entreposés toutes les affaires des Danseurs que Perdée se charge d'apporter en coulisse avant chaque représentation.

 _Ça vient de là…_

Avec précaution, il écarte les paniers contenant les bijoux, parures et autres accessoires.

 _Oh… !_

C'est son propre panier qu'il trouve renversé au sol, bien plus loin, comme si on avait donné un coup de pied dedans… et sa bouteille d'huile de massage est brisée au sol, répandant une flaque épaisse autour d'elle.

Prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur les éclats de terre cuite, Albafica vérifie rapidement les affaires de ses collègues et constate que tout le reste est intact.

 _Voilà qui ressemble à un acte délibéré me concernant et je crois qu'il n'est pas utile de faire appel à Sherlock Holmes pour connaître l'identité du coupable._

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? On sent l'huile jusque dans le couloir !

Le Soliste se tourne vers le Maître qui vient d'arriver et lui montre les dégâts :

\- Je viens d'arriver et de trouver ça…

Fronçant les sourcils, le Mentor observe rapidement l'endroit désigné :

\- C'était ton flacon ?

Albafica acquiesce. Une certaine contrariété se dessine sur le visage de Perdée qui s'empresse alors de gagner l'angle gauche de la pièce où est rangée une imposante malle. D'un geste vif, il soulève le couvercle afin de vérifier son contenu et laisse échapper un sifflement de colère. Perplexe, le jeune homme s'approche pour comprendre la raison de cette réaction, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. En effet, Perdée est en train de sortir la tunique portée la veille au soir lors de son Solo et la tenue est à présent déchirée. Le Danseur fixe les pans de tissu pendant pitoyablement, ébranlé par la violence perceptible derrière cet acte.

 _Trop net par endroit, tout n'a pas été déchiré à la main, il s'agit de lacération avec une lame !_

\- Irrécupérable… soupire le Maître en repliant le tissu. Autant qu'il serve une dernière fois.

Sur ces mots, il retourne à la fiole brisée et éponge le liquide huileux tandis qu'Albafica ramasse les morceaux éparpillés.

\- Si je mets la main sur le responsable, je l'étripe de mes propres mains ! Sa jalousie commence à m'exaspérer !

Le jeune homme le regarde du coin de l'œil. Les pensées de Perdée semblent rejoindre les siennes concernant le coupable.

 _Il a l'air très énervé, ce matin. Est-ce la situation actuelle qui le contrarie énormément ou est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?_

Récupérant un panier vide, le Maître de la Maison des Arts y roule en boule la tunique abîmée et humide, puis la tend ensuite à son élève qui dépose les éclats du flacon :

\- Heureusement, je comptais de toute façon te donner une autre tenue pour ce soir.

\- Oh ! Vous me gâtez trop ! proteste le Danseur.

Un semblant de sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Perdée qui dépose le panier près de la porte.

\- Il faut récompenser le talent et tu n'as pas le choix puisque ta tunique d'hier n'est plus disponible.

Albafica hoche la tête, conscient qu'il ne peut pas contrer l'argument. Sur l'indication de Perdée, il gagne le centre de la salle.

\- Bien. Commence par danser le Solo d'hier soir, nous apporterons des modifications au fur et à mesure.

* * *

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Sarpédon ouvre ensuite les yeux. Il remarque immédiatement que la paillasse étendue à côté du lit est vide, Rhadamanthe est déjà levé et surement en train de potasser à la Bibliothèque.

\- Bien dormi ? demande Aiacos dans son dos.

Le rouquin se retourne tout en se frottant les yeux, son frère est allongé près de lui et le regarde, la main posée contre la joue et soutenant la tête.

-Oui… Je savais que je ne craignais rien ici, alors j'ai dormi comme un loir.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges lui sourit. Sarpédon a alors la curieuse impression que ce dernier a peu dormi cette nuit et qu'il a surtout veillé sur lui.

\- Rhadamanthe est parti ce matin, il va s'occuper de ton Précepteur. Il a aussi ajouté que tu pouvais déménager tes affaires et les amener ici pour t'installer jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à la maison.

Sarpédon cligne des yeux, surpris mais sincèrement touché. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'étire en songeant que la journée commence bien.

\- D'accord. Je n'ai pas grand-chose, juste un ou deux vêtements à récupérer. Je les prendrais en allant chercher à manger en cuisine.

En silence, Aiacos acquiesce. Il observe ce petit frère à qui il ne manque pas grand-chose pour être heureux.

 _Comment se seraient déroulées les choses si à l'époque Sarpédon avait pu se confier à Rhadamanthe et Minos ? Ils auraient été plus proches, c'est sûr… Ils ne se seraient pas ignorés autant et auraient sûrement voulu être ensemble en Enfer… peut-être même qu'il aurait été nommé Juge avec nous._

Amusé par ses propres pensées, le Garuda continue d'observer le rouquin en train de se lever.

 _De toute façon, avec des « si » on peut réécrire la Mythologie au complet et le présent est plutôt pas mal, soyons honnêtes. Sarpédon a retrouvé ses frères et se réconcilie avec eux. Minos a Albafica dans sa vie et semble heureux en sa compagnie… Et j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos bonnes surprises._

* * *

Il est presque midi lorsque s'achève la répétition. Loin d'être mécontent de son travail, Albafica range le tambourin dans son panier avant d'attraper le broc d'eau et de s'en servir un généreux verre.

\- Est-ce que je reviens cet après-midi ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répond Perdée. Tu es attendu ailleurs et tu pourras ensuite te reposer jusqu'au Dîner.

Le jeune homme repose son verre, intrigué et anxieux.

 _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas informé tout de suite ? Est-ce parce que nous avions déjà perdu du temps à cause des dégâts de Milétos ? Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas me déconcentrer… Mais il y avait aussi mon impression comme quoi il semblait déjà agacé en arrivant._

Le Responsable de la Maison des Arts lui fait signe de le suivre en quittant la salle. Le Soliste lui emboîte le pas et se retrouve bien vite dans le bureau du Mentor. Celui-ci lui indique, comme à son habitude, le trépied pour s'assoir et s'installe lui-même à sa place habituelle.

\- Tu es demandé, énormément demandé, Albafica.

Il croise les mains sous le menton en observant la Beauté devant lui qui parvient à rester parfaitement neutre.

\- Quelques-uns te veulent pour une simple Danse, je pense pouvoir t'envoyer là-bas demain matin pour le premier client, et demain après-midi pour le second.

Le jeune homme acquiesce en se disant que pour l'instant ce n'est rien de méchant, à condition que Perdée lui dise s'il doit faire une chorégraphie en particulier ou une improvisation.

Le Mentor prend alors le premier parchemin sur la pile à sa droite, le front barré d'un pli contrarié :

\- Ce contrat te demande sur une prestation complète.

Le Soliste retient son souffle quelques secondes, avant de le relâcher, bandant toute sa volonté pour rester maître de lui et ne pas paniquer :

\- Mais vous m'aviez dit que je n'en aurais pas avant une trentaine de jours…

\- Je sais, Albafica, et je ne te cache pas que cette demande me contrarie. Néanmoins, elle n'est pas refusable, ni par toi, ni par moi, car elle provient du Roi en personne.

Le Danseur a l'impression qu'un coup de massue vient de s'abattre sur son crâne. Il n'arrive plus à penser durant quelques instants et n'arrive qu'à regarder son Maître d'un air déboussolé.

\- J'ai fait mon possible pour dissuader Astérion, reprend Perdée d'une voix douce. Je lui ai proposé de choisir quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai rappelé que tu venais d'arriver et que tu n'étais pas encore prêt pour ces contrats-là, que tu n'en avais jamais fait… Mais il a insisté, sans même accepter une simple Danse à la place. Il a payé le triple du prix pour t'avoir, tout en faisant remarquer que sans les Dîners, notre Maison des Arts n'aurait pas de succès et ne se ferait même pas remarquer.

La dernière remarque arrache un froncement de sourcils au jeune homme qui fixe à présent les parchemins :

\- En clair, il vous a discrètement menacé.

Le Maître acquiesce, loin d'aimer la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Outré, les dents serrées, Albafica redresse la tête. Il ne peut pas mettre Perdée dans l'embarras, ils sont tous les deux coincés.

\- Très bien. Dîtes-moi où, quand, et ce que je dois faire.

Soulagé, le Mentor déroule le parchemin du contrat et le présente à son élève.

\- Tu es attendu dans ses appartements privés à partir de midi.

Le jeune homme jette un bref coup d'œil à la position du soleil visible entre les rideaux entrouverts et soupire intérieurement.

 _Autrement dit : maintenant. Je dois le rejoindre en quittant le bureau._

Il reporte son attention sur le parchemin, lit rapidement les grandes lignes en les oubliant instantanément, regarde ensuite la signature accompagnée du Sceau Royal en bas de la page.

\- Je vais te fournir la tenue, annonce Perdée en se levant.

Tandis qu'il contourne son bureau pour ouvrir la malle contre la colonne, Albafica saisit la plume sur la table, la trempe dans l'encre et signe rapidement à son tour. Il est presque étonné de ne pas trembler de nervosité et se lève pour faire face ensuite au Mentor. Celui-ci lui fait signe de se déshabiller et l'aide à enfiler la nouvelle tunique qui n'est pas loin de le faire rougir d'embarras. Le vêtement est en effet composé de couches successives d'un tissu blanc transparent étudiées pour être retirées une à une et dévoiler ainsi de plus en plus le corps du Danseur.

 _Tellement et horriblement gênant… Je pourrais accepter de porter ça pour Minos adulte, dans l'intimité, mais parce que je le connais et qu'on est un couple._

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre une Danse, mais je te fais confiance pour réussir à improviser brillamment. Le mieux, c'est de se dévêtir tout en dansant, c'est plus beau à regarder et les clients préfèrent.

Albafica hoche mécaniquement la tête en écoutant les recommandations.

\- Fait ce qu'il te demande, dans la mesure du réalisable, bien entendu.

Le Maître observe son élève. Il remarque ses doigts crispés et la tension de son corps.

 _Je sais qu'Albafica fera le meilleur travail possible sur ce contrat, mais il n'est pas prêt…_

Perdée soupire intérieurement, songeant qu'il aimerait pouvoir annuler la demande du Roi, mais ce dernier tient la Maison des Arts dans le creux de sa main…

 _Autrefois, j'aurais pu protester davantage et tenter de passer par la Reine pour amadouer Astérion… mais depuis la mort d'Europe, il s'est refermé, devient aigri…_

\- Je suis prêt. Avez-vous d'autres conseils ou recommandations ? demande le jeune homme.

Affichant un sourire sur ses lèvres, le Maître pose une main sur son épaule et la presse en un signe d'encouragement :

\- Non. Tu peux partir…

Sentant son inquiétude monter d'un cran à chaque seconde, Albafica écoute les indications qui lui permettront de trouver les appartements royaux.

 _Milétos crèverait d'envie d'être à ma place et je la lui laisserai bien volontiers._

Il adresse un signe de tête à Perdée et prend congé.

 _Que faire ? Par tous les dieux, que faire ?!_

Se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, le Danseur quitte la Maison des Arts.

 _Si Rhadamanthe termine ses recherches, nous rentrerons ce soir chez nous. Du coup, je n'aurais qu'à éviter Astérion durant quelques heures, jusqu'au moment du départ…_

Ses pieds avancent malgré lui dans les allées des Jardins.

 _Mais Rhadamanthe parlait de peut-être finir demain. Et nous supposons seulement que le Mur de Sable est la sortie, en réalité nous n'en avons pas du tout la certitude. Si finalement nous nous retrouvons coincé dans ce monde pour une nouvelle durée indéterminée et que je n'ai pas accompli mon contrat, je risque non seulement d'avoir des ennuis mais aussi d'en attirer à Perdée._

Résigné, le jeune homme pénètre dans le Palais et se retrouve, bien trop vite à son goût, devant les appartements privés. Le soldat qui monte la garde le laisse passer sans poser de questions, visiblement prévenu de cette visite.

Albafica a plus que jamais l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup tandis qu'il entre dans le salon privé où l'attend le Roi et qu'il défait les lanières de ses sandales pour mieux danser.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour le chapitre !  
**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Un piti chapitre... Mais mieux vaut pas grand chose que rien du tout :)_**

* * *

Aiacos tourne comme un lion en cage dans la chambre de Rhadamanthe tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Sarpédon devait aller récupérer ses affaires, mais il tarde à revenir, ce qui est loin de rassurer le Garuda maintenant qu'il connaît le secret du rouquin.

 _Radis a dit qu'il s'occuperait du Précepteur, mais Sarpy n'est pas en sécurité pour autant._

L'inquiétude l'emportant sur la prudence, le garçon aux cheveux noirs attrape le coupe-papier en argent posé sur le bureau et sort de la chambre. Rasant les murs et plus silencieux qu'un ninja en mission, il se faufile dans les couloirs et escaliers peu fréquentés jusqu'à atteindre le troisième étage. Tous les domestiques sont absents à première vue, certainement en train de vaquer à leurs tâches. Le silence ambiant et son ouïe extrêmement fine permettent à Aiacos de localiser immédiatement le bruit d'une lutte dans un couloir de gauche. Un gémissement plaintif…

 _Sarpy !_

Immédiatement, le Garuda fuse dans la direction concernée et aperçoit son frère au détour d'un couloir. Le rouquin est plaqué au sol par son Précepteur et donne de vains petits coups de pieds, essayant de repousser les grandes mains qui l'étranglent. Sans ralentir, Aiacos bondit sur le dos de l'ennemi et lui plante le coupe-papier dans le cou. L'homme écarquille les yeux, ayant à peine le temps de se demander quel animal sauvage est en train de l'attaquer, que déjà l'arme improvisée frappe encore sa gorge.

Profitant de la pression qui s'est soudain relâchée, Sarpédon recule précipitamment sur les fesses en haletant. Encore sous le choc de son agression, il ne réagit aucunement devant son frère agrippé à l'homme comme un félin en colère et qui lui poignarde frénétiquement la chair. Le sang jaillit, éclabousse les doigts et le visage du Garuda qui hume à pleins poumons cette odeur âcre et cuivrée.

Il adore ça !

Se sentir supérieur et prendre une vie !

Le Précepteur s'effondre bruyamment au sol et ne bouge plus.

Sarpédon observe le corps à présent sans vie étendu devant ses pieds : les yeux vitreux et encore teintés de surprise de cet homme qui a voulu le tuer à l'instant parce qu'il avait osé le dénoncer.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande Aiacos en s'agenouillant près du rouquin.

Celui-ci acquiesce tout en dévisageant le garçon maculé de sang :

\- Oui… je…

 _Oui, je me sens… bien. Il n'est plus là, grâce à Aiacos !_

Il ferme les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration, laissant un lourd poids vieux de plusieurs siècles quitter enfin ses épaules.

 _Soulagé… Libre… Je n'ai plus rien à craindre._

Le Garuda pose une main sur la tête rousse et l'ébouriffe comme pour lui confirmer que tout va bien, le danger est écarté.

 _Tu n'as rien à craindre, petit Sarpy. Je serai ton bouclier et je te protègerai de ceux qui te veulent du mal._

Alors qu'il achève de formuler cette pensée, Aiacos remarque que ses doigts sont en train de grandir, de même que le reste de son corps. Il sent son Cosmos lui revenir tandis que ses yeux rubis dévisagent le rouquin qui entrouvre les paupières.

 _C'était donc bien lui qui nous a bloqués dans ce monde et sans en avoir conscience. Son traumatisme a dû se mêler à nos Energies et sa peur de Knossos a pris le dessus au point de nous enfermer avec lui dans sa terreur._

\- Voilà qui est mieux, sourit le Spectre du Garuda en reculant sa main et en laissant des flammes courir le long de son avant-bras.

 _Quel bonheur de ressentir à nouveau mon Energie !_

Il tourne la tête en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir et éteint ses flammes. Les bras chargés d'une pile de linges propres, une servante apparaît au détour du couloir et écarquille les yeux en découvrant le cadavre au sol et le sang présent sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle fait un pas en arrière en poussant une exclamation de surprise et commence à pivoter sur ses talons pour fuir… avant de se figer, le regard vitreux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Aiacos en voyant que Sarpédon, redevenu adulte également, s'est levé et fixe la jeune femme.

\- Je modifie sa mémoire pour qu'elle ne donne pas l'alerte.

Le Garuda le laisse faire et se met debout à son tour, vaguement amusé de constater que leurs tuniques ont grandi avec eux.

La servante repart le plus tranquillement du monde tandis que le plus jeune frère étend son Cosmos sur toute la dimension :

\- Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne soit surpris par notre croissance et que ta présence soit totalement acceptée, nous pourrons ainsi circuler plus librement.

Aiacos acquiesce tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

 _Il démontre encore une fois un fantastique pouvoir ! Même la plupart des Dieux ne peuvent prétendre faire une telle modification à grande échelle en si peu de temps !_

\- Rhadamanthe et Minos ont sûrement également grandi. Albafica et eux ont dû retrouver leur Cosmos, on va les chercher ?

\- Ouais, répond simplement Sarpédon en achevant les modifications mentales nécessaires. On se débarrasse d'abord de ça.

Il désigne le corps sans vie.

\- Je m'en occupe ! sourit le Garuda d'un air carnassier.

 _Sarpy a repris confiance en lui, il a beaucoup plus d'assurance à présent._

Des flammes jaillissent de sa paume. Il sifflote joyeusement tout en carbonisant le Précepteur, bien décidé à le réduire en cendres.

La chaleur du feu réchauffe le jeune Prince de Knossos.

* * *

 _ **Dès que j'aurais terminé ma réécriture de Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit, promis, je tâcherai de reprendre un rythme de publication un peu plus régulier pour les 100 pétales.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Albafica (ou si, inquiétez-vous MOUHAHAHAHA) on saura ce qu'il devient dans le prochain chapitre !  
**_


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Il est lààààà, le chapitre 15 ! Tadaaaaaaaam !**_

* * *

 **Knossos, 6** **ème** **jour, après-midi**

Albafica n'en mène pas large devant le Roi de Crète. Il parvient à sourire en songeant à Perdée qui compte sur lui et plonge en une gracieuse révérence.

 _Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Toutes les missions confiées par le Grand Pope ne te plaisaient par forcément non plus, pourtant tu les as accomplies à chaque fois, parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Ici, c'est pareil. Je n'ai pas le luxe de choisir…_

Astérion est adossé contre une colonne, il lui fait signe de se relever :

\- Magnifique… commente le Souverain. Serais-tu de noble naissance pour posséder une telle grâce ?

\- Je crains que non, Majesté, répond humblement le jeune homme en donnant l'impression d'être parfaitement à l'aise malgré son cœur qui bat comme un forcené. Mon père était un modeste fleuriste.

Les yeux d'Astérion l'examinent d'un air appréciateur :

\- Tu es certainement sa plus belle rose.

Le Danseur reste silencieux.

 _Quitte à devoir faire un strip-tease, j'aurais préféré le faire pour Minos._

Le Roi s'écarte de la colonne et va prendre place dans un luxueux fauteuil où il s'assoit en croisant négligemment les jambes.

\- Tu peux commencer.

Le Danseur avance de quelques pas en regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à Perdée l'autorisation d'emprunter le tambourin.

Il commence à bouger, gêné par le manque de musique et d'être seul dans un lieu où il n'y a qu'un seul spectateur qui ne le quitte pas des yeux. Albafica n'a aucun mal à improviser malgré ces contraintes. Semblable à un cygne majestueux, il séduit Astérion en laissant entrevoir brièvement l'une de ses jambes, avant que le tissu ne la dissimule à nouveau.

Naturellement, le Soliste retire la première couche de tissu sur les trois composants sa tenue. Il la garde en main, l'utilisant en accessoire pour enjoliver sa Danse, donnant à celle-ci un aspect beaucoup plus oriental.

Le Roi s'enfonce plus confortablement dans son fauteuil tandis que le jeune homme joue avec le voile improvisé en dissimulant tantôt le bas de son visage, tantôt en exécutant des figures qui donnent l'impression qu'il va s'envoler.

Une lueur de désir s'allume dans les yeux d'Astérion. La Beauté devant lui laisse négligemment tomber le tissu sur ses genoux et tourne lentement sur elle-même pour retirer la deuxième couche. Le torse est à présent bien visible sous la dernière étoffe totalement transparente. Il s'empare de celle posée à l'instant et hume le parfum qui s'en échappe, un mélange de fleurs délicates, de mer et de sable chaud. Une certaine frustration s'empare de lui, les jambes du jeune homme sont nues jusqu'à mi-cuisse et la partie la plus intéressante est encore invisible sous le tissu opaque à cet endroit. Jamais il n'a vu une personne aussi belle. Ses mains brûlent d'envie de caresser la finesse de cette cheville, le galbe parfait de ce mollet et de remonter le long d'une cuisse. Déjà, Astérion songe à se réserver l'exclusivité de ce Danseur.

Albafica défait les manches sur ses épaules. L'étoffe translucide glisse le long de son torse à présent découvert et les pans s'arrêtent autour de sa taille, recouvrant ses cuisses jusqu'aux genoux. Il entend la respiration du Roi s'accélérer et aperçoit son regard de convoitise.

 _Je ne peux pas…_

Le jeune homme continue d'improviser pour gagner du temps mais se sent incapable de continuer à se dévêtir. S'il achève de se déshabiller, Astérion pourra disposer de son corps comme il le souhaite…

 _Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche…_

Le visage de Minos parait dans son esprit.

 _Le Griffon va m'en vouloir si je continue, ce serait comme si je le trompais et je suis incapable de lui cacher ça._

Le Soliste ralenti, le cœur battant comme un fou, et s'arrête finalement.

\- Eh bien, tu ne termines pas ? demande Astérion en levant les yeux vers son visage.

Albafica détourne légèrement la tête, refusant de croiser son regard, et s'excuse :

\- Je suis désolé, votre Majesté, je… je ne veux pas aller plus loin.

Un sourire étire les lèvres du Roi qui répond d'une voix douce :

\- Perdée m'a effectivement prévenu de ton manque d'expérience.

Il se lève.

Albafica le regarde approcher, sur le qui-vive, osant à peine respirer et priant pour avoir le droit de partir. Astérion lève une main, saisit délicatement une mèche bleue entre le pouce et l'index.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'achèves pas ta Danse, tu étais déjà parfait.

Concentré sur les deux doigts en train de caresser ses cheveux, Albafica ne prend pas garde à l'autre main et sursaute en la sentant soudain sur sa hanche. La réaction amuse le Souverain :

\- Ne panique pas, reprend-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Tout va bien se passer.

En conflit intérieur, le jeune homme n'ose pas bouger. Il craint la réaction de Minos, tout en redoutant d'attirer des ennuis à Perdée.

 _Reste calme, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer… Il suffit que…_

La main d'Astérion se pose sur le creux de ses reins.

 _…_ _Il suffit que… Minos ne sache rien…_

Les doigts du Roi menacent de défaire la tunique autour de sa taille. C'est trop pour Albafica qui s'écarte brusquement en cherchant la sortie du regard, souhaitant fuir à tout prix.

Un soupir exaspéré échappe à Astérion qui le retient par le poignet :

\- J'ai payé pour t'avoir et tu as un travail à faire !

Le Danseur essaye de plaider sa cause en tentant de se libérer :

\- Mais… Majesté… S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas…

\- C'est ton travail ! réplique sèchement le Roi. Si tu quittes cet endroit sans mon autorisation, je ferme la Maison des Arts et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas !

Albafica déglutit sous la menace. La plupart de ses camarades se retrouveraient en mauvaise posture sans la Maison qui leur offre toit, nourriture et protection.

L'étreinte se resserre autour de son poignet et le jeune homme se retrouve plaqué contre une colonne. Une main détestable remonte le long de sa cuisse afin de se faufiler sous son dernier vêtement.

\- Non ! proteste le Danseur en se débattant. Majesté, j'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un d'autre !

Il a lancé cette phrase sans réfléchir et la regrette instantanément. Certes, Astérion s'est interrompu mais son visage est à présent défiguré par la colère et le jeune homme perçoit nettement à cet instant la folie tapie dans l'ombre de ses yeux.

\- Qui a osé s'approprier mon bien ? gronde le Roi en lui empoignant les cheveux. Qui t'a touché ?!

Albafica ne répond pas, occupé à ne pas montrer sa douleur au Souverain qui menace de lui arracher le cuir chevelu.

\- Moi, répond une nouvelle voix. Il est à moi !

Un instant plus tard, le Soliste est libre et Astérion solidement ligoté à la colonne voisine par des fils quasiment invisibles que le jeune homme connaît bien à présent.

 _Manipulation Cosmique… ?_

Il tourne la tête, déboussolé. Minos est là, la main levée d'où s'échappent les fils retenant le prisonnier. Le soulagement s'empare du jeune homme.

 _Minos…_

Minos est arrivé à temps et il est adulte. Le Griffon toise son père adoptif :

\- Menacer Perdée pour obtenir un joli Danseur est méprisable. Laissez le Précepteur frapper Sarpédon sans raison est ignoble.

Astérion se débat inutilement, Minos l'empêche de parler en lui maintenant la mâchoire fermée. La lueur meurtrière étincelant dans son regard laisse présager la fin imminente de la vie du Roi. Albafica s'approche de son amant :

\- Sois clément…

\- Clément ?! s'emporte immédiatement le Spectre. Il est indigne de toi et il a osé te toucher ! Mon frère a souffert par sa faute et il a tué ma mère !

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais quoi, Albafica ?! Tu as beaucoup trop bon cœur et il a exploité cette faille pour te faire du chantage ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu serais en train de le sucer ou de te faire enculer comme une putain ! crache hargneusement Minos. C'est ton fantasme secret de te faire violer de temps à autre ou quoi ?!

Le jeune homme pâlit et recule en levant les mains en signe de défense :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne voulais pas tout ça et je ne voulais pas que d'autres payent par ma faute…

\- C'est ce que je dis ! Tu es beaucoup trop gentil !

Le Danseur jette un coup d'œil au Souverain ligoté.

 _Minos n'a pas tort, c'est un être exécrable… Mais je ne peux pas renier ma nature, je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal aux autres…_

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, pourtant le jeune homme a terriblement froid. Il se sent démuni et n'a pas envie de se disputer avec le Griffon, il a eu son quota d'émotions pour la journée.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, cède-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser les deux morceaux de sa tunique par terre.

Le Juge roule des yeux agacés. Il n'est pas idiot, il a remarqué que son amant est à bout et qu'il lui a parlé rudement. Tuer un type sous ses yeux pourrait bien être la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, mais il se refuse à laisser une telle ordure en vie.

\- Va m'attendre à côté.

Le Danseur lui jette un regard interrogateur. Le Griffon lui désigne un volet en bois présent sur le mur de droite :

\- Ça conduit à sa salle de bain. Va te rafraichir un peu, je te dirai quand revenir.

Serrant ses pans de vêtement contre lui, le jeune homme s'empresse de lui obéir. Sans un regard pour le Souverain, il pénètre dans la salle d'eau et referme le volet dans son dos, reconnaissant envers le Spectre qui a fait de son mieux pour le préserver un minimum. Sans prendre garde au luxe qui l'entoure, le Soliste achève de se rhabiller et s'agenouille au bord du bassin plein. Il recueille l'eau entre ses mains afin de se rafraîchir la nuque et le visage.

 _Ras le bol de tous ces types qui me trouvent « magnifique » au point de vouloir me violer ! Je n'ai rien demandé, moi._

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux et s'autorise un soupir de soulagement.

 _Sans Minos, je n'ose imaginer… D'ailleurs, j'y pense, s'il a retrouvé sa taille et son Cosmos, est-ce que moi aussi… ?_

Oui, l'Energie familière est là ! Une Rose Rouge jaillit dans sa main, il la garde précieusement, presque étonné de réaliser à quel point son Cosmos lui a en réalité manqué.

 _J'ai dû le récupérer pendant que j'étais avec Astérion et dans la panique je ne l'ai pas réalisé._

Pensivement, il fait tourner la fleur entre ses doigts.

 _Le Griffon pourra sûrement m'expliquer la raison de ces changements._

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, le jeune homme entend la voix de Minos qui l'appelle depuis la pièce voisine. Il se remet debout et rejoint son amant. Immédiatement, Albafica note l'absence du Roi Astérion et n'ose pas demander ce qu'il est advenu de sa personne.

\- Comment on a récupéré notre Cosmos ? préfère-t-il s'enquérir à la place.

Le Griffon s'affale dans le fauteuil de son père adoptif :

\- Sarpédon. Il nous a bloqués ici involontairement, cet imbécile. La peur envers son Précepteur a pris le dessus.

Le Danseur cligne des yeux :

\- Le fait de l'avoir viré a soulagé le petit ?

\- Oh que non… soupire Minos en attrapant le pichet de vin posé sur la table voisine. Le type n'a pas apprécié son renvoi et a voulu s'en prendre à Sarpédon. Aiacos est intervenu, a buté ce connard et là mon imbécile de petit frère s'est senti tellement soulagé qu'il a _enfin_ pu débloquer la situation. Nous avons donc tous grandit et récupéré notre Cosmos.

Il se sert un grand verre généreux tandis que le jeune homme hésite sur l'attitude à adopter. Le Spectre adulte lui manquait, mais il n'est pas sûr que ce dernier apprécie s'il lui saute au cou.

 _Ou peut-être qu'il adorerait justement, je ne sais jamais avec lui…_

\- Donc, on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ?

\- Oui, on a rendez-vous au Mur de Sable en fin d'après-midi, Sarpédon dit qu'il faut repartir par là. Et Rhadamanthe veut terminer ses études de documents avant de s'en aller.

Le Griffon observe son bel amant tout en sirotant son vin.

 _Les tenues de mon époque lui vont à merveille…_

Il sourit en remarquant les yeux du jeune homme qui se posent ici et là dans la pièce et qu'il n'a pas du tout l'air à l'aise ici.

 _Adorable Poisson, tellement adorable._

\- Sushi…

Le regard bleu vient immédiatement sur lui.

\- D'après Perdée, tu as signé un contrat où il est spécifié que tu dois danser pour le Roi et conclure par un rapport intime avec lui.

Gêné, Albafica se tortille les mains en regardant le sol :

\- Excuse-moi, Minos… Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas, mais j'étais coincé… Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas le faire…

Le Spectre d'Hadès repose son verre et croise tranquillement les jambes :

\- Astérion n'est plus, à présent c'est moi le Roi de Knossos. En tant que tel, je récupère le contrat à mon nom et souhaite qu'il soit exécuté.

Le jeune homme relève les yeux vers le nouveau Souverain, le cœur battant mais pas d'anxiété.

\- Danse pour moi, Albafica.

Ses joues rosissent, mais le Soliste se prête volontiers au jeu à présent que les règles ont changé. Il exécute une gracieuse révérence :

\- Si c'est ce que désire votre Majesté…

Bien plus ravi qu'il ne veut l'avouer, le jeune homme danse pour son Roi. Cette fois, aucune peur, aucune appréhension ne peut gâcher le moment.

Confortablement installé, Minos le regarde sauter avec légèreté, virevolter avec la grâce des Nymphes. Ces dernières nuits passées loin d'Albafica et de son délicieux corps ont été des plus frustrantes, le Griffon compte bien en profiter et se rattraper sur le temps libre s'offrant à eux.

Sans cesser sa Danse, le jeune homme s'approche de lui, les hanches ondulantes. Séducteur, il se penche par-dessus l'accoudoir du fauteuil, sa main frôle délicatement la joue du Griffon, ses lèvres effleurent à peine les siennes… et il esquive habilement les mains de Minos qui essayent de le retenir.

 _Le Poisson devient bon dans le jeu de la Séduction…_

Le Roi baisse les yeux sur le tissu qui vient de se poser délicatement sur ses genoux.

 _La Rose commence à s'effeuiller…_

Il regarde son amant faire glisser de ses épaules la deuxième couche de la tunique, laissant son torse nu.

 _Tant de Beauté et de Perfection !_

Minos meurt d'envie de sentir son corps frémir sous ses mains, d'entendre ses gémissements, mais il se retient et continue d'admirer le Magnifique Soliste devant lui.

L'envie et le désir grandissent dans le regard d'or, Albafica sourit, conscient qu'il en est le responsable. Si Minos est capable de l'envoyer au septième ciel sans difficulté et d'être celui qui domine principalement dans leur relation, Albafica a réalisé avec le temps que lui-même est capable de séduire le Griffon quand il le veut. Danser lui facilite la tâche pour captiver Minos dont les yeux s'emplissent de plus en plus de convoitise et de l'envie de le posséder. Presque malgré lui, le roi commence à défaire son vêtement, sans perdre de vue l'ange qui virevolte autour du fauteuil. Lorsque le jeune homme repasse devant lui, Minos l'attrape par le poignet et le tire à lui. Ses lèvres dévorent passionnément les siennes tandis que ses mains fébriles finissent de le dévêtir. Loin de protester, le Danseur répond avidement aux baisers, le corps presque tremblant de bonheur de retrouver les doigts experts de son bien-aimé. Il enfouit les mains dans les cheveux blancs et pousse un râle de plaisir contre sa bouche lorsque le Roi le fait sien un moment plus tard… Puis, c'est au tour de Minos d'émettre un faible gémissement lorsque son bel amant impose son rythme en laissant danser ses hanches, ondulant du torse contre le sien. Le souffle court, le Griffon se laisse emporter dans cette valse endiablée tandis que les lèvres d'Albafica emportent les siennes dans un ballet enfiévré.


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Terminons l'année 2016 avec un petit chapitre :) C'est mieux que rien, après tout et je tenais à vous faire ce petit "cadeau" de fin d'année. L'année 2017 va commencer et je compte bien vous donner de la fic plus régulièrement ! Passez un superbe réveillon et... petite blague habituelle : A l'année prochaiiiine !**_

Ah oui ! Hemere, je réponds à ton commentaire où tu disais que tu espérais que Minos s'était muni du Muguet Blanc. Alors non, il n'en avait pas... Mais en réalité, seul le sang d'Albafica est toxique, et à priori il ne lui a pas saigné dessus en copulant hihihi J'avais déjà fait une précision comme quoi Albafica exagérait un peu (beaucoup) sa toxicité, mais c'est le problème d'être sur une loooooooongue fic, on oublie parfois des détails. Et puis, c'est pas plus mal que tu l'ais signalée, faudra que je le re-précise du coup.

* * *

 **Knossos, 6** **ème** **jour, fin d'après-midi**

Blotti contre Minos, Albafica tourne la tête et regarde les maisons et le Palais s'éloigner.

 _Malgré tout, cet endroit va me manquer. Surtout Perdée…_

Juchés sur un étalon récupéré aux écuries royales, les deux amants se dirigent vers le Mur de Sable où ils doivent retrouver les autres. Le Danseur reporte son attention sur la route pavée devant eux. Ils restent silencieux, réfléchissant à cet inattendu séjour qu'ils viennent de vivre. Le moment n'était pas forcément le mieux choisi, étant donné la situation chaotique dans le présent, néanmoins il doit reconnaître qu'ils ne reviennent pas totalement bredouilles.

 _En un sens, ce voyage était essentiel pour clore le chapitre Knossos. Sarpédon a pu confier ses tourments et peut enfin aller de l'avant. Minos et Rhadamanthe ont pu voir une situation déjà connue mais d'un point de vue adulte. Aiacos a l'air d'avoir aimé cette expérience. Quant à moi, je suis rassuré de constater que Minos ne s'intéresse réellement plus du tout à Milétos et je sais maintenant que je possède un Don de Vision._

Minos dévie de la route, Albafica sourit en profitant de ce trajet à cheval. Il regrette de ne pas avoir eu plus d'occasions de faire de telles promenades en compagnie du Juge d'Hadès.

 _En même temps, ce satané Griffon aurait été capable de refuser en prétextant que c'est « trop niais » pour lui._

\- Les voilà ! s'écrie Aiacos en voyant le duo arriver. Vous êtes en retard !

Les bras croisés dans le dos, Sarpédon fait face au Mur, le regard indéchiffrable et le visage concentré.

Bien droit, les jambes solidement campés au sol, Rhadamanthe attend et tourne la tête vers le couple.

\- Désolé pour le retard, s'excuse Albafica en descendant de leur monture arrêtée. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Le Garuda hausse un sourcil entendu et adresse un sourire malicieux à Minos :

\- On ne doute pas un seul instant que Minou a eu le bonheur de farcir tes magnifiques fesses bien galbées.

\- Aiacos ! intervient sèchement Rhadamanthe en lui jetant un regard acéré.

Albafica rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et se donne une contenance en caressant la crinière de l'étalon.

\- Mêle toi de tes propres fesses, Aiacos ! ajoute le Griffon non sans lancer un regard de fierté possessive en direction du Danseur.

Le Spectre du Wyvern soupire en secouant la tête, un peu blasé et s'approche du Soliste :

\- Tout va bien ?

Albafica tourne la tête vers lui et sourit :

\- Oui, même s'il faut reconnaître que Minos m'a retrouvé à temps. Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans tes parchemins ?

\- Non, malheureusement. Mais j'ai d'autres livres à regarder à la maison.

Ensemble, ils pivotent vers Sarpédon dont les mains frôlent à présent le Mur de Sable. Minos se rapproche de son plus jeune frère :

\- On rentre, c'est bon ? Tu peux faire disparaître ce truc ?

\- Le faire disparaître demande un gaspillage d'Energie inutile. Nous allons le franchir et nous serons dans notre monde une fois de l'autre côté.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'exclame Aiacos en fronçant vers le Mur. Zou, à la maison !

La main de Minos le retient de justesse par le col :

\- Du calme ! Ce n'est pas forcément aussi simple !

Le rouquin affiche un sourire amusé devant l'air dépité du Garuda :

\- Il a raison, si on le franchit séparément nous risquons de nous retrouver éparpillés à différents endroits de la planète.

Il tend la main en direction d'Aiacos en achevant :

\- Nous allons traverser en nous tenant.

Sans se faire prier, le Spectre aux yeux rouges referme ses doigts autour de ceux du rouquin et tend l'autre main à Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier l'attrape et se tourne vers Minos.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à la maternelle ! ronchonne ce dernier en s'accrochant tout de même à son frère ainé.

Sans attendre, Albafica noue ses doigts à ceux de son amant et jette un dernier regard en arrière tandis que leur groupe se met en mouvement.

\- Fermez les yeux ! prévient Sarpédon en entrant dans le Mur.

Le Danseur obéit et comprend la raison de cet avertissement. Le sable tourbillonnant lui fouette les joues immédiatement et vient se perdre dans ses cheveux. Instinctivement, il essaye de lever son bras libre afin de mieux protéger ses paupières. La bourrasque présente dans cette faille de transition est si violente qu'il a beaucoup de mal à bouger et qu'il s'attend presque à avoir l'épaule arrachée, sans compter les grains de sable qui lui griffent la peau incessamment. La pression de sa main s'accentue sur celle de Minos.

Heureusement, la traversée ne dure pas longtemps et le vent retombe brusquement tandis que la tempête de sable est remplacée par la pluie.

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux tandis que Minos proteste contre l'averse de vive voix. Albafica sent l'Energie de Sarpédon les envelopper pour les ramener à l'abri dans la Villa. Néanmoins, avant de quitter Knossos, le jeune homme a le temps de remarquer que le majestueux Palais, bien qu'abîmé par les siècles écoulés, est resté hors du sable et n'est plus enfoui comme au moment de leur arrivée.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Les 100 Pétales d'une Rose

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

 **Mars. Dimanche Soir**

Malgré le peu de secondes passées sous la pluie, chacun est rentré trempé. A peine de retour à la maison, les premières minutes ont été consacrées à s'essuyer, enfiler des vêtements secs et se réchauffer. Tout en sortant de la chambre, Albafica se passe une main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

 _Dommage qu'on ait récupéré nos vêtements du XXIème siècle au moment où nous sommes revenus dans notre monde, j'aurais aimé garder ma tenue en souvenir._

Il descend l'escalier et entre dans la cuisine d'où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur de café.

\- On est parti longtemps ? demande-il à Minos en train de se servir une généreuse tasse.

\- Non, heureusement, il n'y a que quelques heures qui se sont écoulées ici.

Le jeune homme émet un soupir soulagé et se sert un mug à son tour.

\- C'était cool d'être à Knossos, commente Aiacos en ouvrant les placards pour prendre un paquet de gâteaux. Mais ça manquait de cinéma, de dvd et de jeux.

\- Le monde moderne est saturé par des futilités que l'on considère comme vitales alors que nous nous en sortions bien avec peu de moyens, rétorque Rhadamanthe en arrivant à son tour.

L'ainé remplit une bouilloire et la met sur le feu. Albafica reste dans un silence pensif, songeant à ce qu'il a vécu dernièrement. Sarpédon pénètre à son tour dans la cuisine :

\- Quelle est la suite du programme ?

Le Spectre du Wyvern ouvre une boîte à thé en répondant :

\- Nous devons nous reposer un minimum de ce séjour et il est tard. Demain, on reprend l'enquête.

Ses frères et Albafica acquiescent. Le rouquin pivote vers le beau jeune homme :

\- Est-ce que tu peux appeler ton Grand Pope maintenant pour qu'il vienne ici demain matin ? Il faut que je lui parle d'un truc important qui le concerne et qui a un lien aussi avec Poséidon.

Intrigué, celui-ci acquiesce :

\- Je le contacte tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, il quitte la cuisine avec son café et remonte dans la chambre afin de prendre son téléphone portable.

Minos termine sa boisson et abandonne son mug dans l'évier, avant de monter à son tour à l'étage.

 _Un bon bain bien mérité m'attend !_

De son côté, Rhadamanthe adresse un sourire à Sarpédon et lui ébouriffe les cheveux en quittant la pièce à son tour avec son thé. L'aîné des Juges gagne le bureau qu'il s'est aménagé dans la Villa. Il pose avec précaution sa tasse sur un dessous en verre et s'empare de son téléphone. Valentine décroche juste après la première sonnerie :

\- Maître ?

Le Spectre du Wyvern s'adosse plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir :

\- Réuni autant de Spectres possibles avec Sylphide et dispersez-vous en différents groupes pour aller aider les populations humaines à se mettre à l'abri. Si vous repérez des Chevaliers d'Athéna allez les rejoindre et vérifiez s'ils ont besoin d'un coup de main.

Si l'idée de venir en aide aux mortels laisse le Spectre de la Harpie perplexe, après tout ils ont plus l'habitude de les massacrer que de leur porter secours, il n'en laisse rien paraître :

\- Comme il vous plaira, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

\- Et je veux également que vous ouvriez au public mon bureau en ville. C'est un immeuble, les humains qui ont déjà perdu leur foyer peuvent trouver refuge en ce lieu.

\- B… Bien… répond Valentine. Nous nous en occupons tout de suite. Des Spectres partiront dès cette nuit et le refuge ouvrira ses portes dès demain matin.

Le Général des Armées raccroche et boit une gorgée de thé, se demandant comment ils vont réussir à sortir de cette situation. Il est également intrigué par les paroles de Sarpédon prononcé tantôt. Son jeune frère semble continuer à dissimuler des secrets et d'en savoir davantage qu'il ne le dit.

 _Espérons qu'il a tout de même retenu les leçons de Knossos et que Sarpédon ne passe pas sous silence des éléments le faisant souffrir._

* * *

Son paquet de gâteaux et une cannette de soda en main, Aiacos retourne dans sa chambre. Tout en grignotant un brownie au chocolat, il regarde son étagère pleine à craquer de dvd.

Son choix se porte sur sa collection de Disney.

 _Aladin ou le Roi Lion ?_

\- Aiacos ?

Le Juge regarde par-dessus son épaule :

\- Tient, mais c'est Sarpy !

Nonchalamment, il se décale pour regarder l'étagère voisine :

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Le rouquin observe distraitement les miettes par terre autour du Garuda tout en répondant :

\- Je voulais te remercier… pour ce que tu as fait à Knossos. Sur le moment, j'ai oublié de le faire et je réalise seulement maintenant que tu m'as vraiment sorti d'un mauvais pas.

Le dos tourné, le Général d'Hadès sourit. Il attrape le premier boîtier à portée de main et pivote vers son cadet :

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser te massacrer.

Un maigre sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Sarpédon :

\- Merci quand même.

Ne souhaitant pas jouer les héros plus longtemps et désireux de changer de sujet, Aiacos désigne le dvd dans sa main :

\- Tu veux regarder avec moi ?

Les yeux verts se posent machinalement sur la jaquette, puis sur les étagères derrière :

\- Tu n'as pas un peu moins violent ?

Immédiatement, le Garuda repose le dvd à sa place :

\- Choisi ce qui te tente, Sarpy.

Sans se faire prier, le rouquin s'avance pour regarder la sélection proposée. En attendant, le Spectre d'Hadès allume la télévision, notant avec une certaine satisfaction que son plus jeune frère n'essaye plus de s'isoler et d'éviter les contacts.

* * *

Assis sur le lit, Albafica achève de raconter tout ce qu'il peut à Saga. Le compte rendu n'a pas duré longtemps, le jeune homme s'est borné à dire que les recherches à Knossos n'ont rien données, sans entrer dans les détails de leur étrange séjour. Il achève néanmoins en lui faisant part du rendez-vous demandé par Sarpédon. Perplexe, le Grand Pope accepte de venir à la Villa le lendemain matin, sans cacher son étonnement que Sarpédon ait des informations à lui donner à présent, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir davantage lors de leur dernière réunion.

Albafica raccroche au bout de quelques minutes de discussion et repose son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Sachant que Minos prend un bain dans la pièce voisine, le jeune homme se lève et ouvre la porte commune à la chambre et à la salle d'eau. Son amant se prélasse dans la baignoire fumante et ouvre paresseusement les paupières en l'entendant entrer.

\- Ça y est, tu as fini avec ton Grand Propre ?

\- Grand Pope, corrige Albafica en refermant derrière lui. Il vient demain, comme l'a demandé Sarpédon.

Satisfait, Minos opine du chef tout en reluquant le beau jeune homme devant lui en train de se déshabiller. Celui-ci s'approche de la corbeille à linges sales et soupire en voyant la chemise, le caleçon et le pantalon négligemment jetés à terre :

\- Tu pourrais quand même mettre tes fringues _dans_ le panier, non _devant_ ! rouspète-il en les ramassant et en les glissant dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet avec ses propres vêtements.

\- Pour quoi faire ? bâille ostensiblement Minos. Devant ou dedans, ça revient au même, tu finis par les nettoyer.

Par habitude, Albafica lève les yeux au ciel. Depuis le début de leur vie à la Villa, son amant met toujours ses habits sales hors de ce fichu panier à linge. Même si c'est une attitude agaçante, c'est surtout devenu une sorte de routine quotidienne qui rassure le jeune homme.

 _Ce serait même inquiétant de le voir ranger ses affaires…_ songe-t-il en se glissant dans le bassin d'eau chaude.

Minos se décale pour lui laisser de la place, non sans détailler le corps magnifique qui s'enfonce dans l'eau à ses côtés, satisfait d'avoir un tel trésor en sa possession.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Albafica a le temps de croiser le regard on ne peut plus appréciateur du Griffon et note alors un détail.

 _Ses prunelles sont à nouveau améthyste. Un jour, il faudra que je lui demande pourquoi la couleur était différente à Knossos._

Cette question attendra. Pour l'heure, il souhaite simplement profiter de ce moment en tête à tête avec Minos.

La nuit est installée depuis plusieurs heures, mais Minos ne dort pas encore. Allongé sur le flanc, dans le lit, la main soutenant la joue, le Griffon observe le jeune homme endormi entre les draps. La couverture a glissé et dévoile son corps parfait jusqu'aux cuisses, corps nu que Minos détaille sans gêne, tout en réfléchissant. Il n'a pas eu besoin du muguet blanc à Knossos lorsqu'il s'est fait le bel Homme de Joie qui venait de danser pour lui. Et il ne lui est rien arrivé. Sans compter que ce n'est également pas la première fois qu'il couche avec le jeune homme sans forcément avoir la fleur à portée de main… Depuis un moment, il soupçonne son magnifique amant de dramatiser sa toxicité. Son sang est dangereux, oui, mais du moment qu'il n'est pas blessé, il ne craint rien. Il songe ensuite à ce séjour passé à Knossos, à la fois semblable à ce qu'il vivait à l'époque et si différent en même temps.

 _Albafica…_

Sans le réveiller, Minos saisit délicatement une mèche bleue et la caresse entre deux doigts.

 _Oui, j'aurais aimé qu'il existe, à la place de Milétos. Et qu'il gouverne à mes côtés sur la Crète…_

Le Juge observe le visage paisible et endormit de l'ange qui est entré dans sa vie sans crier gare.

 _Je me demande quelles autres surprises il va me dévoiler. J'ai eu droit à la queue de Poisson inattendue, à son talent pour la Danse et le Don de Vision… Qu'est-ce que je vais encore découvrir ?_

Son bel amant se retourne dans le lit avec un murmure, la mèche échappe aux doigts de Minos qui se recouche à sa place.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Depuis que je le connais, c'est comme si mon existence terne et grise avait été clairsemée de couleurs lumineuses._

Il soupire en fixant le plafond.

 _On ne peut pas réellement dire que j'étais malheureux avant, mais ce n'était pas non plus le bonheur absolu. J'ai la sensation de découvrir ce qu'est la joie et le bonheur en sa compagnie._

Un peu irrité par ses propres pensées jugées niaises, Minos ferme les yeux.

 _Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une vraie vie de couple, un partenaire fixe et régulier… Pourtant, c'est une situation qui parait naturelle à ses côtés._

Tout en sombrant dans le sommeil, le Griffon songe qu'à l'heure actuelle il imagine difficilement un avenir sans Albafica près de lui.


	19. Epilogue - Partie 3

**_Une vingtaine d'années plus tard…_**

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier monte les marches de l'Hôtel jusqu'au treizième étage. Le visage sombre, il frappe contre le lourd battant.

\- Entrez ! lance une voix fatiguée.

Le Guerrier pénètre dans le bureau du Grand Pope. Torse nu, marteau et maillet en main, le Grand Prêtre est en train de réparer une Armure dont les plaques semblent être faites d'eau figée aux reflets chatoyants. Le Chevalier met un genou à terre tandis que son Supérieur s'éponge le front avec son avant-bras.

\- Je t'écoute, Avenir.

\- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. L'Océan Atlantique est à sec, l'ennemi s'en prend à présent à l'Océan Pacifique. L'Empereur Poséidon s'épuise à maintenir tant bien que mal le niveau des mers restantes, s'il est attaqué par l'ennemi, il sera trop faible pour le contrer. Et un nouveau volcan est entré en éruption, provoquant un raz de marée qui a noyé de nouvelles terres.

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres du Grand Pope qui pose les deux outils sur son bureau :

\- L'étau se referme sur nous… Athéna n'est plus, Hadès a été tué, Poséidon est visé et Zeus lui-même a dû essuyer une attaque sur l'Olympe.

\- Sur l'Olympe ?! s'écrie Avenir en se redressant. Quand ?

\- Cette nuit. Des Dieux ont été blessés, Zeus a été touché et on murmure qu'Arès a perdu la vie. Ils s'en sont sortis de justesse parce qu' _Il_ est intervenu, explique le Supérieur en désignant d'un air entendu l'Armure qu'il vient de réparer.

Curieux malgré lui, le Chevalier d'Or s'approche des plaques :

\- C'est donc cela, une Armure Divine ?

\- Une Sôma, approuve le Grand Pope en enfilant sa tunique par-dessus les nombreux pansements barrant son torse.

En silence, Avenir la contemple. Il sait que la Divinité qui en est le propriétaire déteste se battre.

\- Tu as dit qu' _Il_ était intervenu sur l'Olympe, comment se porte- _Il_ ?

\- Il est épuisé mais refuse de prendre du repos. Il cherche désespérément comment mettre fin aux pouvoirs de la Destruction, mais…

Le Grand Pope hésite et achève finalement à mi-voix :

\- Mais je crois qu'il sait parfaitement que nous sommes perdus, néanmoins il refuse de l'admettre et, tel que je le connais, il se battra jusqu'à la fin.

Avenir baisse les yeux au sol. Oui, ils savent tous qu'ils sont engagés dans un combat perdu d'avance. Mais que peuvent-ils faire d'autre à part se battre et lutter comme leur Divinité ? Pleurer sur leur sort ne sert à rien, ça ne permet pas d'avancer. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, comme on dit. Et puisqu'ils sont dans une impasse, les idées les plus folles ne sont-elles pas permises ?

\- Maître ! dit soudain Avenir en se tournant vers le Grand Pope et en redressant la tête, le regard farouche. J'ai peut-être une suggestion pour tous nous sortir de là !

Un peu surpris par la soudaine vigueur dont fait preuve son ancien Disciple, le Supérieur hoche la tête :

\- Je t'écoute.

* * *

Debout, profitant des rares rayons solaires traversant la pièce, le Dieu observe le globe terrestre devant lui. D'un geste devenu machinal et malheureusement quotidien, il fait tourner la sphère où les couleurs bleues des mers, et marrons et vertes de terres, côtoient des zones noires représentant tout ce qui est détruit, inhabitable, inexploitable…

 _Davantage de surfaces noires que de couleurs visibles…_

Sa main se pose sur le globe qui cesse de tourner.

 _Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là… ?_

Même les Guerres Saintes opposant Poséidon à Athéna, puis Athéna à Hadès, n'ont jamais fait autant de dégâts à l'échelle mondiale. Les morts s'enchainent : la Déesse Athéna, le Dieu Hadès, Sisyphe le Capitaine des Chevaliers d'Or, Violate qui secondait Aiacos, Dokho de la Balance, des chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent, des Spectres, le Général Minos du Griffon… A présent, les mers sont en voie d'assèchement et les Marinas de Poséidon ont déjà vu leur nombre réduit de moitié… Heureusement, les Enfers, privées du Seigneur Hadès, sont tout de même maintenues en état de fonctionnement grâce au Juge Rhadamanthe qui travaille activement avec les deux petits Jumeaux pour maintenir les lieux en bon état et s'occuper des morts qui arrivent par centaine tous les jours.

 _Heureusement qu'ils sont là, sinon j'ignore ce que nous aurions fait de toutes les âmes des défunts._

Et à présent, l'Olympe est visé. Si le domaine des Divinités en vient à être détruit, les conséquences seraient des plus effroyables. Le Dieu baisse les yeux vers son épaule pansée, blessure reçue cette nuit quand il est intervenu en catastrophe pour contrer la Destruction.

 _L'histoire se répète, Lui contre Moi… mais les enjeux sont différents et je n'ai pas envie que les siècles écoulés soient vains._

\- Peut-être faudrait-il songer à abandonner ce monde et se réfugier dans un autre, lance une voix sévère dans son dos.

Le Dieu ne prend pas la peine de se retourner. Il a senti la présence du Titan dans la pièce depuis un moment. Las, il répond :

\- Nous ne ferions que retarder l'inéluctable. Il a détruit Anthema Doralis alors même que ses habitants avaient déserté les lieux. Que nous soyons présents ou non sur Terre, il détruira tout, puis passera à un autre monde, puis au suivant… La Destruction ne s'arrête jamais, à moins d'être vaincue. Il annihilera tout sur son passage jusqu'à ne laisser que le néant.

Le regard du Titan se pose brièvement sur le Sceptre du Dieu qui attend près d'un trône taillé dans un bloc de Cristal de Roche.

\- Si vous vous affrontez, vous risquez de vous entretuer.

\- Je le sais, répond la Divinité en suivant son regard. Mais nous savons tous les deux que je suis le seul capable de le contrer.

La double porte de la pièce s'ouvre soudain sur le Grand Pope et le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

\- Pardonnez notre intrusion, commence aussitôt le Grand Prêtre en mettant un genou à terre, imité aussi par Avenir, mais j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation et je tiens à intervenir !

Irrité, le Titan croise les bras en fusillant les nouveaux venus du regard :

\- Les humains ne savent décidément pas se tenir !

Le Dieu lui fait signe de se taire et s'assoit sur son trône. Ses yeux, qui semblent refléter à la fois la lumière solaire et les reflets sur la mer, observent le Grand Pope :

\- Shion, qu'as-tu donc à dire ?

\- Que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de mourir !

\- Si tu crois que je peux en décider…

\- Vous êtes le Seigneur de la Création ! s'écrie le Grand Pope en serrant les poings. Notre monde est dans un état trop critique, si vous réussissez à vaincre la Destruction, mais en perdant votre propre vie, aucun survivant n'arrivera à s'en sortir ! Vous devez rester en vie ! Nous avons besoin d'eau, de nourriture… à l'heure actuelle, vous êtes le seul capable de nous en fournir. La seule eau potable que nous avons est celle que vous nous fournissez vous-même quotidiennement et nos trop rares potagers tiennent le coup grâce à votre Energie Divine. Tout disparaitrait avec vous !

Il se tait. Le Dieu reste silencieux un moment, pensif, puis finit par tourner la tête vers son Conseiller, lequel détourne la sienne, les lèvres pincées. L'humain a raison, bien sûr. La Divinité soupire intérieurement. Comment avouer qu'il a échoué lorsqu'il a voulu calmer la folie meurtrière de Lucéma, Seigneur de la Destruction ? Parler n'a servi à rien, il a juste failli y rester. Tout comme leur nouvel affrontement sur l'Olympe lui a permis de comprendre que jamais il ne pourrait le raisonner… Avait-il seulement la force de le tuer pour l'arrêter ? En réalité, il ne s'agit pas réellement d'une question de force physique, plutôt d'une question de courage… Il connait trop bien Lucéma et les raisons de son comportement. Il sait aussi parfaitement qu'ils ne supporteront pas un nouvel assaut.

\- Seigneur Aggelos ?

La Divinité porte son attention sur Avenir, le Disciple de Shion.

\- J'ai une idée à vous soumettre, qui pourrait arranger pas mal de choses…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! approuve le Grand Pope avec un vigoureux hochement de tête pour l'appuyer. Il m'en a fait part et même si c'est risqué, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions à notre problème.

Le Dieu de la Création s'installe plus confortablement dans son trône :

\- Très bien, j'écoute.

Une fois l'idée d'Avenir exposée, le Dieu se frotte le menton, pensif :

\- C'est… insensé, nos chances de réussites sont réduites… mais…

Il soupire :

\- Mais je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix et nous sommes dans une impasse. Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui doit faire ce voyage, cela poserait trop de problèmes. Toi, Avenir, tu le feras.

Shion acquiesça :

\- Il me semble en effet que cela vaut mieux. Sans compter que l'histoire de l'Armure du Bélier pourra être lue.

Les lèvres du Dieu Aggelos dessinent un très léger sourire, le premier depuis des mois :

\- Ainsi, nous avons un faible espoir…

Il se lève de son trône, le visage résolu :

\- Parfait, alors ne perdons pas de temps inutilement.

Le Dieu pivote vers le Titan :

\- Va chercher le Chevalier des Gémeaux, nous allons avoir besoin de son talent pour mettre le plan en pratique.

Le concerné acquiesce et se téléporte en Enfers pour mettre la main sur le Guerrier. Les sourcils froncés, il marque cependant un temps d'arrêt au milieu du Pandaemonium. Le plan mis en place par le Bélier et approuvé par Aggelos de la Création est encore trop fragile, ils doivent mettre plus de chances de leur côté. Il se passera de la permission de la Divinité, mais il compte bien agir également de son côté, son propre intérêt est aussi en jeu dans cette histoire !

* * *

 ** _La partie 3 est terminée ! Vous pouvez déjà commencer à lire la partie 4, le premier chapitre a été mis en ligne ! Cette partie 4 est bien entendu publiée sur ce site, comme les autres. "Les Cent pétales d'une rose Partie 4". n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à cette partie 4 pour ne rien louper des publications à venir !  
_**


End file.
